V A M P I R E S
by pers3as
Summary: Vampires are cold, heartless creature. They kill for food, they kill to survive. - that's at least what they say- but what if love can change that? What if vampires can also fall in love? Please READ! Jndi/jnpyo, gaeul/yijng, woobin/jaekyng, jiho/seoj
1. Return of the Dark Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own BOF, this is just a pigment of my imagination due to the addiction i develop with this TV show.

**Chapter 1: Return of the Dark Prince**

_**Year 3011**_

"Welcome back sire!" He eyed his butler from head to toe and nods slightly. He handed his bag to him and almost jumped back when he heard a shriek.

"Oh Brother, I missed you so much! Why did you have to stay away for 10 years?" Jae Kyung jumps in front of him and embrace him with a deathly hug.

"Jae kyung, I – I missed you too dear sister!" Yi Jung heavily replied as he tried to get out from his sister's iron grip. She beams at him and Yi Jung was amazed at how his fraternal twin had change. Her hair was shorter than before, her eyes golden brown, her every features grazed by a perfect woman. She was glowing so brightly. "Wow! Look at you Jae kyung! You're ravishing!"

"Really?" Jae kyung face lightens up as she embraces his brother again.

"Jae kyung, please let go of Yi Jung before our dear brother will change his mind and vanished again for another decade." Came a sarcastic voice from behind him, Yi Jung held his breathe; straightened his stand and waited for the upcoming blow.

"Seo Jin" He bowed lowly, giving his utmost respect from the eldest sister of the So clan.

She chuckles at his brother stance, circled around him while scrutinizing his every feature. She was a bit surprised at how time had changes his younger brother, the prince of their clan. His hair had grown a little bit longer than before; his features manlier than before and he had this stronger powerful aura that she sense in him.

"I apologize for my actions dear sister, that was merely a result of my immaturity back then but now I assure you that I have changed and I am back for good." Yi Jung sternly look at her in the eyes; trying to convey his message. He saw a wicked smile plastered on her lips and he finally sighed as she held her with warm hug.

"I am glad you've finally come to your senses, I missed you! Welcome back!" She kisses him in the neck and smelled him.

"Come on let's go!" Seo Jin release him and he followed behind, Jae kyung was smiling at him while clinging onto his arm.

-0-

In the limousine, he was staring out at the highway as they made their way towards the So mansion. Nothing much had really change since the last 10 years that he was gone. It was still the same old boring city to him.

"Here!" Seo Jin tossed him a glass bottle and he swiftly catches it without even looking. With a speed of light, he was able to open the bottle and the fragrance of the red liquid swirling in it filled his mind with grace. He tipped the bottle and drank down to its last drop. With the strength of the liquid in his body, his mind swirls with the indescribable feeling of need and want. His teeth begun to ache, to feel the inexplicable explosions and his ear craving to hear the cry of a desired sensation only he can inflict. His throat feast and indulged with its sweetness as he hissed.

"Thank you" He utters as he threw his head back and slides his fangs back into place.

The towering gates of the So residence opens as they enter. Yi Jung's eyes narrowed as he saw different sizes of black cars halted in front of them; dropping off special guests of the finest sort of vampires around the globe.

"Seo Jin, what is this?" Yi Jung shockingly asked.

"This is your welcome back party brother!" Jae kyung delightedly informs him. "WH-AT?" He overly reacted while Seo Jin smirks.

"Tonight, is going to be a special night dear brother. For you will take your place as one of us, the high respectable leaders in the vampire society."

"But Seo Jin, I just got home … I." He tried to argue but was cut off when she felt Seo Jin aura changed.

"Listen Yi Jung, you are a pureblood vampire and the heir to the So clan. This is your destiny! This is your birthright! You are one of the chosen ones to rule our world. It is time you take your seat beside me to the royal court." Seo Jin whispers to him and held his arms, guiding him away from the guests. Jae kyung kisses him in the cheek. "I will see you in 30 minutes Yi Jung." He nods at her while she merrily came with her butler and Seo Jin.

-0-

He felt his stomach twist as he was standing behind the massive doors of the hall inside their mansion. He inhaled sharply, straightened his suit and walks confidently towards the hall. He was astonished as the hall was packed, some were his kind, and some weren't. The middle of the hall was a dance floor where girls and some perverted men where dancing with their bodies grinding with each other.

At the sight of her brother, Seo jin instantly drew out her hand and raised from her seat. The music immediately stops, the crowd parted widely to make way for him. As he walked, Yi jung notices the change of atmosphere, the air becomes hot. He looks around and saw potential offers from the women surrounding him. They were eyeing him like a candy, clearly planning to get their hands on him in private. Sad to say he wasn't in the mood. For crying out loud, he has been sick and tired of drinking human's blood, somehow it came as an ordinary meal to him. Being alive for 100 years has it's downside, in fact he had tasted every human blood he could get.

He reached his place, next to Seo Jin and sat down without even paying attention to anyone beside him.

"Good Evening!" Seo Jin greeted everyone, her voice traces immense power. "First I would like to thank you for coming tonight. For tonight we celebrate the return of my brother, after 10 long years abroad, he has finally come back to us to take his place. And I am very proud to present to you, the heir of the So Clan, one of the future leaders of the vampire society, the dark prince, Ladies and Gentlemen, my beloved brother So Yi Jung!"

Yi Jung felt his sisters gave him a hug and he smiled to everyone as the crowd applauded and cheered for him. Clearing his throat before speaking and as the applause died down he confidently speaks "Thank you everyone for the warm welcome. I'm glad to be back and very much honored to be in your presence tonight. Thank you again and enjoy the rest of the night." As Yi Jung ended his speech, the music starts to pump up again the atmosphere full of energy and everyone couldn't wait to continue partying. Jae kyung stood up and offered her hand in front of him. "Brother you owe me a dance!" He smirks at his fraternal twin and guided her towards the dance floor.

After 20 minutes of dancing with the forever full of energy Jae kyung, YI Jung was glad his sister abandoned him for some hot guy she saw. Parched and exhausted, Yi Jung made his way towards the bar when he felt a familiar aura. He focuses hard to grasps the powerful force but failed.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up! Took you 10 years to finally accept your fate? What a nuisance!" a voice so cold and empty spoke behind him and YI Jung was shocked to see his best friend, Gu JunPyo, another pureblood, heir to the GU clan, smirking in front of him. Yi Jung chuckled as JunPyo gave him a brotherly hug. "Welcome back Bro!"

"Thanks JunPyo! As always you are late." Yi jung reprimanded his best friend while the latter just scoffs. "You know I don't fancy these silly gatherings. I'm here for the fun. I'm here to play." JunPyo's eyes roam around the dance floor looking for a perfect prey. YI Jung rolls his eyes at his antics, all this time, JunPyo still hasn't changed one bit. Both of them were catching up for old time sake when Seo Jin approached them. The two of them stood up to honor her and she raised her eyebrows at JunPyo.

"Gu JunPyo! Late aren't we?" She inquired. "My utmost apologies lady Seo Jin, I had urgent matters needed to take care of." Junpyo replied with grace and respect. "Is it the Kang Pei mafias?" "Yes Lady Seo Jin. It seems like the vermin were too stubborn to know their place." YI jung was attentively listening to what the conversation was about when his older sister notice him. "Junpyo I have a favor to ask." "Anything for you lady Seo Jin." "If you would please introduce him to the royal court, for me?" "It will be an honor lady Seo Jin." Junpyo respectfully adhered to her request as she beams at them. "Very well! Thank you JunPyo! Perhaps it's time for you two to have some fun." With that said and done, Seo Jin flicked her fingers and 5 gorgeous girls were already encircling both Yi Jung and JunPyo. "Have fun my little brother" She said her goodbye and vanished right away.

-0-

Ga eul flipped the canister in the air and caught it from behind her back with perfection. She was making cocktail drinks for the guests of the most famous party of the year. Rows of men watched her intently as she shook up the cocktails for them. Despite their hungry eyes and existence in front of her, Ga eul ignored them.

"Sunny, could you please wipe the drool off your face" Ga eul reprimanded her co-bartender as the latter is staring at Yi Jung.

"Ga eul he is so HOT! Oh! I want him!"

"Who?"

"So Yi Jung! The dark prince!" Sunny nudged her side and Ga eul couldn't help but look at the man who was currently surrounded by girls. Her calm mind was suddenly disrupted when he turns around and briefly met her eyes. Ga eul instantly look away, a blushed illuminating her face. Ga eul shook the cocktail and serve it at the guest in front of her then wipes the countertop of the bar. She turs her back and checks herself on the canister, seeing her reflection, she fixes her tease styled hair.

As the people left the bar, Ga eul wipes the glass with dry towel and sighed. Fate seems to be testing her, as she struggles for money. She was short of cash and in the next few days her rent is due. God knows how she's drowning with her expenses ever since that incident happen. Sadness filled through her being as she thought about it, when suddenly flashes of camera blinded her.

"Woo bin stop!" She covers her face.

"Watch the long face" Woobin teased her while cupping her chin. "Stop mopping around, everything will be alright." Her best friend, Song Woo bin, tried to cheer her up.

"I am not! Anyways, leave me alone I'm working. Here!" She handed him a drink and he waves her goodbye. "See you later"

-0-

"Sire, have a sip" The girl cooed as the waiter lower the tray of drinks in front of YI Jung. He reached for the glass but the girl took the cocktail away and made her way in front of him. She proceeded to sit on his lap and Yi jung slipped away from the couch. The girl ungracefully sat on the couch and cocktail spilled over her short dress.

Junpyo jerked towards his best friend and saw him, straightened his tie and left. "Yi jUng where you going?" He called out. "In the bar, I'll see you later." "Sounds good to me." JunPyo waves goodbye, with 5 gorgeous girls trailing behind him.

YI Jung sighed and proceeded to the bar on the opposite end of the hall. Like Moses and the red sea, the crowd parted to allow the prince walk across towards the bar, ignoring the partying eyes that followed him.

He reached the bar, took a seat and watches in boredom as the two human bartender girls where flipping the canisters in the air making drinks without making a mistake. Surprised by the perfection of skills these girls presented, Yi jung was slightly please by their moves especially the one girl, who has jet black smooth hair styled in a side tease ponytail.

-0-

_Hi there everyone! This is my new story for BOF. It's an Alternate Universe, supernatural and romance genre. This my first time writing the cast of BOF in this genre and hope you'll like it. Positive and Negative comments are deeply appreciated. thank you very much._

_This is all about Vampires and supernatural living creatures in planet earth. What you read and seen about vampires in televisions were not entirely the same characteristics with this story, so please bare with me when i have a different prospective to vamps!_


	2. Unfortunate Meetings

**A/N**_: I do not Own BOF, this is just some random story in my mind. Thank you KImmy95 for the positive feedback. I appreciate everything for following every story i've written. so here is chap 2, hope you like it. Comments and suggestions are welcome.. thanks to all!_

**_Vampires: I have a heart after all!_**

**Chapter 2: Unfortunate meeting**

Yi Jung took a seat on the high stool and rested his hands on the counter.

"Straight 151 shot please" Yi Jung ordered. Ga eul smiled and bend down to take out the shot glass for her guest.

"Coming right up!" She excitedly commented and proceeded on making the drink without looking back. As she pours the alcohol on the glass she turns around. "Order's up!" And stopped when she met a pair of intriguing golden brown eyes.

"Thanks!" The dark prince replied momentarily while locking eyes with Ga eul.

Ga eul momentarily collected herself when a sudden shock hit her. Not to long ago they were just talking about him and now here he is, placing an order. Weird.

Yi Jung watches Ga eul from her eyebrows down to her eyes. Her deep brown eyes, so deep, that he could drown in them. He suddenly felt a stir inside of him as his soulless body connected with hers. Her nose, it was so cute. Her lips, they were nice to look at. They were nice to touch, not with hands but with another lip, his lips in particular. There was something strange about her. She had this strange aura around her, something he could never grasp, pinpoint or decipher. Her smell was confusing, maybe because of the different alcohol she was mixing. Alcohol can easily threw off natural scents temporarily.

Yi Jung waited in his seat patiently. For what seems like ages he was studying her. Her every move bedazzled him. He found out that this mysterious girl is taking an impact on him. As to why is that, he doesn't have any idea. It was like he wanted to know her. He wanted to remember her. Why of all the people did she has this strange effect on him?

Ga eul was trying to keep her mind leveled. She knew he was watching her intently. He was tracing every outline of her, her face, her body, every curve, and every bumps. It's like he's memorizing every inch of her. Why is he doing that? She had never felt so violated in her entire life. He seems to be intrigued by her. Although Ga eul knew his perverted actions, she couldn't afford to disgrace him. As much as she hated it, he seems to be interested in her and he can't stop himself.

"_What am I doing?" _Yi Jung question himself. As he saw her twirled one more time to catch the canister from her back, he smelled her scent again. Yi Jung was in heaven. She smelt good. Surely she tastes good too.

For the next hour, YI Jung sat on the bar on his 20th empty glass. He felt like drinking until dawn. He looks at his surroundings and saw people slowly leaving the party. They were probably off somewhere feeding at each other or having a bloody sex. His best friend Junpyo and his sister Jae kyung were nowhere to be seen. And here he is by himself, drowning in his thoughts.

-0-

This event could give him a major break in his career. If he could ever get a full interview with the Dark Prince or someone from the high vampire society, he'll surely get his promotion. It was what Song, Woo bin had always dreamed of, just like his great father, he wanted to be best news anchor in the country.

After graduating as a magna cum laude in college, he recently acquired a job at a major reporting network in the country as a researcher. So now here is, at the "So Clan Welcome Party" with his Canon EOS 7D camera, snapping pictures of the Dark Prince and the other members of the elite vampire society. He stares at the pictures and wonders as to why the prince seems to be distant. He adjusted his lens and decided to take a bunch of pictures when he spots the dark prince with another highly respectable man, the heir of the GU clan. Mischievously smiling, Woo bin decided sneak forward for a much clearer shot and for him to eavesdrop when suddenly he bumps into someone in a hurry.

It was like time had slowed down and everything around him swirled around. It came all as a blur and suddenly he was lying on the ground with someone on top of him. "What the?" He reacted as shocked envelops him, as he gaze upon a girl who's head against his chest. Her black hoodie fell back as she looked up to him. Her scent engulfs him as he smelled her. Their awkward positions caught up his breathe as he stares at the most beautiful face he's ever seen. He looked into her eyes. Her eyes were golden brown and shining in the dark as he realizes she is a vampire.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes while helping him get up in a swift motion and then pulled her hood up. She grabs his camera and gasps when she found out the lens were broken. "Oh my! I'm very sorry. Here, this is my calling card, call me and I'll have it fix in no time." She handed him his business card and runs away.

"What just happened? And who is she?" Woo bin fixes his askew glasses and wipes the dirt of his shirt. He heavily sighs as he held his broken camera and stares at the business card in his hand. It had no name but only numbers.

-0-

Ga eul stares at the remaining customer in the bar whose head was bowed down she leans against the counter and folded her arms. He looks so sad, down and miserable. Why? She was curious as to why he looked completely depress? I mean he has money, car, house, girls, a life that so many people dream off yet he looked completely downhearted.

Ga eul sighed. _"Poor guy"_

"Sir?" She softly called him.

He remained still.

Ga eul sighed again. "_Drunk already? Wait. A vampire can get drunk? Really?"_

"Oh Man! I can't leave him like this." Ga eul mutters as she felt her hairs standing up from her arms and back. Like a treacherous feeling, she felt those hungry eyes eyeing at them intently. Like a lion waiting to pounce on its prey at the exact moment. She exhales. _"Jesus Christ! Ga eul why did you have to accept this job? And why did you allow Sunny to leave?" _She breathes in and tried so hard to steady it. "_Wait. Calm down. This is 3011! They have vampire laws, laws that govern; vampires aren't allowed to feed on humans unless consent is given." _She assures herself.

"So I'll be fine. Hmmm.. I just need to wake him up and I'll be off." Ga eul told herself while poking at Yi Jung. "Sir?" Her voice was shaking and nervous. No matter how much she hated the idea of waking a stranger up, it's her job to take care of her customers.

A brush of wind immediately stops her and Ga eul froze as she senses danger. She suddenly whips around, pulled out her silver handgun filled with silver bullets and aims it at the two insidious vampires approaching them.

A murderous laugh immense from the two vampires as they stared at the frighten yet collected Ga eul.

"Who are you?" Ga eul knew she asked the stupidest question ever as she held the gun tightly in her hand.

"We have no business for a pathetic human like you girl. We only want the prince. Now run along and leave him to us."

Ga eul snaps her head at the useless prince who was clearly knocked out from drinking too much alcohol. "I can't do that!" She doesn't know what made her say that but she isn't going to just leave him there. "_What the hell is going on? Where are his bodyguards?"_ Ga eul thought as panic erupted in her.

Ga eul focus on her aim as the two vampires stealthily walks towards her. "Then we'll just have to kill you too!" She was about to fire the gun to them when in a sudden flash a pair of strong hands grabs her shoulders. She tried to squirm out of the way but failed as she lost control of her body. Fear runs through her being as she closes her eyes, thinking about dying, how would her dear brother react? Is this her fate? Is this how her life should end? She braces herself for what was coming for her when it didn't come. Instead she heard a thud, she slowly opens her eyes to peek and saw a head rolls on the ground, it was the head of her captive. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she saw the hands on her shoulders slowly disintegrate. With a flash of light, she saw the dark prince eyes turns red, black flames radiating in him as he punch through the flesh of the other hideous vampire. The vampire agonizing whimpered and turns into ashes. Ga eul felt her knees gave away. It was the very first time she saw a real vampire get killed.

Yi Jung controlled his evil aura as he took notice upon the girl who was shaking on the ground. He closes his eyes, threw back his head to slides his fangs into place. He calmly approached her. "Are you alright?" He steadily spoke and when she didn't reply, he touches her hand. "Miss?"

"Do I bloody look like I am alright?" She snaps at him without a care in the world of who he is. "Here I am trying to protect you thinking that you were knocked out and yet you weren't?" Ga eul stood up and grab a hold of the high stool in front of her to steady herself.

"I beg your pardon Miss. But is this how you thank people? I just saved your life!" Yi Jung nonchalantly commented.

"OH yeah right! From saving your ass! By the way, I didn't know vampires get drunk."

"I wasn't drunk; I had a very bad headache! Try being on a plane for straight 20 hours" Yi Jung answered sarcastically.

"Anyways, thank you for _trying_ to save me." He added. Ga eul was taken aback from his remarks and rolls her eyes. "Thanks for saving me too!" she bellowed.

"I am So Yi Jung by the way" He introduce himself.

She sighed. "Yes I know who you are, your highness."

He chuckles. "Do you have a name?"

"Chu Ga eul."

-0-

Woo bin dramatically sighed as he kicks every stone he can find on the road. He has been walking for about 10 minutes now. Yup, very typical for high ranking people in the society to have an exclusive party in their gigantic residence without letting any taxi cab inside their premises. So here he is, trying to get into the main road to hopefully catch one. Checking his wrist watch, he was getting frustrated as his feet started to hurt. "_Damn this shoes"_ He curses. If he could have known better, he should have brought his running shoes. He loosens his neck tie and shoves it in his pocket. He unbuttons his polo shirt half way through stomach as he was sweating really hard. He stopped on his tracks as he saw a narrowed path towards the woods. He looked ahead and decided to take a shortcut. He followed the passage to the woods, ignoring the danger behind it. He breathes in and walks with a straight face.

As he marched towards the woods, his heart started to beat wildly as the feeling of impending danger approaches him. He suddenly froze as he saw a shadow appearing and disappearing behind the trees. A lump form in his throat as he stops and felt the wind brushes his face. To his shocked, the shadow was gliding towards him. And with a moment of spur, he saw its face. The face of a beast who was about to devour him alive. Fear rush through his veins as he thought about dying, this is it! This is how he's going to end, dead in the woods where no one will find his remains. He closes his eyes, bracing for the moment of attack. He fell backwards, intense pain running through his body as he hit the dirt.

Woo bin's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the snarling sound of the beast. In front of him were to creatures of different sort, one was a hideous vampire crouch down, skin is so dark and sloughs off the bone, eyeballs bulging, and its fangs protruding; viciously growling towards the another one. Woo bin followed its gaze and stared at the hooded figure parallel towards him. His eyes widen in shocked as he realize it was her; the girl he bumped into earlier. Shocked with her appearance he swallowed hard and watches in horror as she dash towards the creature and faced it head on. He gasps as he'd seen her savagely thrown into the big branches of the trees. He had never been so frighten in his entire life, as he thought about her being dead. She doesn't stand a chance; neither of them stands a chance. She lay unconscious on the ground as the creature march towards her and held her in arm's length.

"Noooooo!" Woo bin screams, his eyes blinded by tears as he couldn't take it no more. He closes his eyes one more time and suddenly flashes of blinding light emits in front of him. He abruptly opens his eyes to see her body illuminating red flames, and within seconds, she recovered. The creature shivers and whimpers at the sight of her and just like a wind, she decapitates and the creature vanished. She didn't face as she focus hard to control her immense power. And soon as she did, the flames burn out and she was back into normal. She confidently faces him.

"Are you okay?" She kneels and cups his face.

Woo bin was shocked. He was speechless. No matter how hard he tries to speak, not a single sound came up. He breathes heavily. He sighed. He exhaled rapidly. He clears his throat and found his voice. "You! .. You're.. You're the princess".

"Jae Kyung. My name is Jae kyung and I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to go, more of them are coming." She assisted him up and as he staggered. She sighed. "At your rate they are going to catch us, let me at least carry." She crouched down and Woo bin vigorously shook his head. There is no way; he'll let her carry him. Definitely no way! He stood his grounds and heard a very disturbing growl. "NOW!" She urgently commanded and with no choice, Woo bin deliberately obeyed her and climb behind her.


	3. The Unexpected Ambush

**A/N: **_Hello everyone esp to** Kimmy95, Purvlet, Mikaelv** and to my silent readers out there who gave a comment and subscribe to this fic. I would like to Thank you guys for supporting this fic. i appreciate it. Anyways here is chap 3 and Mikaelv, this chap answers to your question. Hope it pleases you. Thanks again sis! _

**I do not own BOF.**

**Chap 3: The Unexpected Ambush**

Seo Jin had never been more anxious in her entire existence. After a phone call from her brother, she has been deliberately worried from both her siblings, Jae kyung is nowhere to be found and Yi Jung was almost killed. She was on her way to the airport to fly to Paris for an international meeting called upon the oldest purebloods when she receives his call. Now contemplating whether to leave the country or not, Seo Jin finally decided to turn around and head back to the mansion. She brushed the tears in her eyes when her cellphone rings again.

"Jae Kyung is not answering my calls. Seo Jin, I'm worried something might happen to her."

Upon hearing her brother's distress voice, Seo Jin closes her eyes, clears her mind and focus real hard on her senses. Her ability to track down certain people important to her life was one of the rarest gifts she received from being a pureblood vampire. As she broadens her mind, searching for Jae Kyung's aura, she was relieved to know that her sister was safe. "She's alive. Don't worry she's heading west, and is with a …

Before she can continue to speak, a blinding light and screeching sound alerted her, as she stares ahead and saw the limousine she was in split into half. With her lightning speed and canning senses for danger, Seo Jin immediately blasted the retractable glass roof, and hovers in the air. Her eyes slowly turns into bloodlust red, black veins appearing through her transparent skin, and her fangs are protruding as she unleashed her dark vampiric powers. The cellphone that she was holding turns into dust as she accidentally crushes it. She slowly descends towards the ground as she faces five low level vampires crouched down ready to attack her.

"Lady Seo Jin, such an honor to be in your presence" A cold dark monotone voice emits from the hideous beast as Seo Jin prepared herself. She scoffs and glares at them. "I admire every little bit of confidence you have in yourselves. How brave of you to come after a pureblood vampire?" She coldly replied, her voice emitting intense power. "As long as we serve and make our master happy, we will do anything!"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to kill you all" Seo Jin firmly replies with an evil smile on her face. She dramatically marched towards them; an evil aura passing through her body, showing her tremendous power. She didn't even touched them, nor killed them by her owns hands, as all five of them caught on fire and instantly turns into dust. One by one.

Satisfied, she put out her defense and returns to her normal self when suddenly she felt a massive powerful aura approaching her. Realizing that those 5 useless vampires were only just decoys; Seo Jin abruptly apparate and transport herself a block away; when suddenly she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Her eyes grew wider as she saw a hawthorn stake jab straight into her heart. Thick blood spurted through her white blouse as she staggered. Laughter fills the air as Seo Jin stirred behind to find the source of the voice.

"You are indeed powerful Lady Seo Jin. No doubt that a pureblood can destroy a whole cavern of vampires that's why I have to use every means necessary to destroy you and your family."

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Seo Jin demanded; her voice harsh as she tried to musters her strength. She needed to get away; she can't fight him like this; not when she's weak and wounded. She needed a diversion.

"It is time for the purebloods to leave this plane and leave the world to us. We don't need your rules! Humans will be our slaves." Roared the voice of a vampire Seo Jin hasn't even seen, the alley that she landed onto was so dark and the vampire who stab here doesn't have the intention of showing his face.

"You won't succeed!" Seo Jin retaliates.

"Enough talked! Goodbye Lady Seo Jin" Cried her attacker.

As Seo Jin anticipates this attacked she focuses hard on her strength one more time and vanished right before she receives her final blow.

-0-

"Seo Jin? Seo Jin?" Yi Jung desperately screams at the phone in his hand; with Ga eul standing right behind him.

"What happened?" She looked at him while clinging onto his arms. She saw his panic expression and was surprised when suddenly Yi Jung grabs her arm. "We need to go! More of those assassins are coming."

"Wait, what?" You mean more of those ugly vampires?" Ga eul inquired.

"Yes! You have to trust me" His urgent voice made her obliged and as she nods, he held her close. "Close your eyes" He commanded. And as soon as she did, she felt herself being lifted and gushes of winds hit her face as she felt like she was flying.

"Ga eul, we need a place to stay, somewhere safe, somewhere outside the city" Yi Jung whispers in her ear.

"I know one" She thought about her brother's lake house that she had visited 5 years ago.

"Okay, let's go"

"Wait, do you know where is at?" Ga eul hesitantly asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes!" He confidently replies and smiles.

"Huh?" Ga eul shockingly utters.

"I just read your thoughts"

-0-

Woo bin was staring at the girl who just saves his life; minutes after she saved him while he was clinging to her, she lost consciousness and instantly drops him on his back. Anger rushes through his veins as he screams at her for dropping him without any heed warning when he realizes she was wounded. Blood was sipping through at her black sweatshirt to her jeans, panicking; Woo bin immediately took off his suit tore his polo shirt and made a tourniquet out of it to stop the bleeding. Glad that they were 3 blocks away from his apartment before she fainted, Woo bin carefully carried her.

As he was looking at her intently, his gaze fell onto her face; she is a very beautiful woman. Even though as a princess, with her face all over the tabloids, tv news and magazines, he had never truly admired her beauty. For he doesn't appreciate the beauty of a vampire, for him they are molded out of perfections, for him they are cursed, doomed to spend eternity forever. But this time he was amazed by himself, he just couldn't stop staring at her. She stirs, opens her eyes, and as soon as she saw him, she jolted up demanding where she is.

-0-

After almost 26 hours of working straight at the hospital, finally JiHoo can go home. He was driving his white Mercedes Benz to his condo unit when all of sudden someone or rather something suddenly appeared in front of the road. Too late to step onto his break, he accidentally runs it over, while maneuvering the car to the gutter. He stops and breathes heavily as he doubled his efforts to get out of the car. He reached his victim on time, to find out that it was girl. She was bleeding all over the place and as a doctor; Ji Hoo instantly traces her wounds. When he found it, he was astonished; she was stabbed inches to her heart. Running his fingers to her neck, he checks for pulse and felt none, then suddenly it struck him, he opens her mouth and saw her fangs. The veins on her face were black, and it was full of black thick blood. Without thinking twice, Ji Hoo immediately carried her inside his car and hurriedly drove towards his home.

He cleans her up, changes her clothes and washes away the blood all over her body. Lucky for him, he was able to control her bleeding, although the wound is still big and wouldn't close. He knew their capabilities and immense power. Vampires have the ability to heal their wounds but clearly the girl that was lying on his bed was too weak to do so. She stirred dreamily, mumbling some names he couldn't make out. She furrowed her eyebrows, blinks twice and opens her eyes, revealing a bloodlust color red eyes and hissed. JiHoo immediately sat next to her and spoke. "It's okay. You're safe" He tried to calm her down as he saw the restlessness in her eyes.

"My name is Ji Hoo, I'm not going to hurt you. Out of nowhere you appeared in front of the road while I was driving and I accidentally hit you, so I brought you here in my home to take care of you." He calmly explains while she was glaring at him with powerful eyes. She stares at his solemn face, contemplating whether he was an enemy or a friend. She hears his calm heartbeat and by his words, she eases up. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Thank you for your hospitality young man but I have to go." She abruptly stood up, lingers for a moment and then she falls back.

Ji Hoo caught her in time and slowly laid her down the bed. "You're too weak to leave right now. Your wounds are critical that it will kill you instantly. Stay here for a while; I'll take good care of you. If it helps, I'm a doctor."

She sighs, and looks into his eyes as she touches him.

"Satisfied?" Ji Hoo asks her. She nods at him and smiles, knowing that she's lucky enough to have been save by a man _she knew ever since._

"Now since you take a peek into my private life. Why don't you tell me your name?" Ji Hoo smiles at her, armed upon the knowledge that she just saw his whole life by penetrating into his thoughts. He arches his eyebrows as he waited for her to talk.

"My name is So, Seo Jin, I am an heiress to the So Clan, a pureblood vampire." Seo Jin weakly says.

Ji Hoo's eyes widen in shocked as he heard what she just said. So that's why she looks familiar, she is one of the purebloods in the vampire society. "You're the pureblood princess?" He dumbly asks.

She weakly nod.

"Then what happened to you?

"I was ambushed! Someone wanted all the purebloods dead! We were all being slaughtered one by one." Seo Jin coughs up blood while explaining to Ji Hoo.

"Shhh.. That's enough. Rest for now" He immediately attends to her and checks her wounds.

"Your wounds are getting worst! You're losing too much blood, I can't do anything anymore, it has already caused too much damage on your heart. You have to heal it!" Ji Hoo firmly informs her while staring at her pale face.

"I can't. I'm too weak!" She said barely a whisper.

Ji Hoo didn't know what to do as he tried to calm down. This was his fault; he made it worst by running her over. Guilt flooded through his whole being as he felt helpless; there is no way he'll let her die, no way! He thought. _No way! Wait! What do I know about vampires? _He ask himself; when suddenly an idea came into his mind.

"Wait, Seo Jin, when was the last time you fed?"

"Last .. night"

"Last night? Last night? No wonder!" He reacted.

And without any delays, he instantly grabs his surgery knife, slashes his palms, balled his fist and let the drop of his blood filled on Seo Jin's mouth.

-0-

A disturbing knock on the door woke up Jandi as she heaves a sighed. Who on earth would be bothering her in this time of night? Whoever it is; is definitely going to hear it from her. She puts on her robe and house sleepers when the knock turns into loud banging. "Geez, I'm coming!" Jandi hurriedly opens the door when her faces drops, turns into a frown and suddenly anger flashes through her very eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jandi folded her arms as he surveys the man whose head was bowed.

"Jan- di .." Came the harsh voice of a man who slowly lifted his head to face her. Shocked displayed on her face as she notices the blood dripping to the floor, and as she stares at his face and his visible neck; she found traces of vampire bites. She gazes at him and saw how weak he was. Completely paranoid and overreacting, Jandi immediately pulled him inside while assisting him towards her couch. As soon as he was settled, she immediately run towards her medicine cabinet and pulled out her kit.

"Gu Junpyo what the hell happened to you?" She begun as she cut off his expensive polo shirt. She assess his flat muscled tone stomach upwards and found two slashing wounds that started from his shoulder blades across down to his lower stomach. His wounds too deep that just by looking at it, she could tell that it penetrated through his organs. As a doctor, she knew that if he was a human being, he was already dead but since he wasn't, he was fortunate to be a vampire.

"They attacked me, I was defenseless." JunPyo hissed as Jandi dab a 4x4 gauze to this wounds.

"What? Who? And since when were you defenseless?"

"I can be vulnerable sometimes; you of all people knew that!" He closes his eyes and laid his head back. Jandi was tending to his wounds and notice the blood running through his back. She instantly pulls him and gasps as she finds another two deep slashes on his back; revealing his spine and two of his ribs went through his heart.

"Oh My God!" She covers her mouth.

"Yeah I know." Junpyo whispers while hissing.

Tears starting to flow in her eyes as Jandi realize that the man she had only** love** ever since the day she met him is going to die. She held her breathe, and instantly pulled him into her arms. "Shhh.. Don't cry!" Junpyo weakly caress her hair. "Listen, I'm sor - .."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! No apologies" Jandi sniffs and rubs her eyes. This is no time for crying or any apologies, she loves him and she doesn't want to lose him. NO matter what happen she will do everything in her power to save him, even if he had hurt her a thousand times already in the past, even if she ended up hating him. Even when he pretended he didn't know her and even when he left her. He's still the only one she loves.

As she made her decision, she slightly pulled away from him, She let he robe drop to her shoulders, push down the straps of her night gown and arched her head back; exposing her neck to him. Too weak to realize what was happening, JunPyo felt Jandi tense up and push his head closer to her neck. He smelled her sweet scent and he was in heaven. "Jandi, what are you-?" She stops him. "JunPyo, I want you to taste me." She whispers, her breathing uneven. JunPyo was shocked to hear the words that come out from her mouth. She was inviting him. She was consenting him to drink her blood. Her invitation was so powerful that he doesn't have the will to control himself. His eyes suddenly turns red, his fangs protruding as he smelled her, he hear the faint beating of her heart as he hissed. She cuddles closer to him and when he couldn't hold it any longer; he bit her; his fangs piercing through her porcelain skin as his mind went insane as he tastes her sweet, innocent, addicting blood.


	4. Prince of GU clan

_Hi everyone esp to** Kimmy95, Mikaelv, Prettyprincez, lollipopXD, and sis Michi5463.** Thank you very much for the all out support of all my fanfics, they won't be a success without your brilliant and positive reviews. Thanks you guys very much._

_Sis MIchi5463, welcome back sis! Finally you're back! I can say I've missed seeing your reviews! How was your vacation. _

_To Kimmy95, Mikaelv - sisters I've got good news! last week I have received my state boards exam results and Thank God, I passed! Yohoo! i can tell i was relieve to have finally got that results and all of my hardworks have paid off. _

_I also would like to apologize for no updating recently behind this passed 2 weeks of waiting for my results was killing me. i can't concentrate on writing a decent chap but now that I am free of worries. I shall do my very best to keep on updating regularly. so now here is chap 4. n hope you all like it.. please don't forget your reviews! thanks! :)_

**Chap 4: Prince of Gu Clan**

Tears fell down her cheeks when Jandi felt Junpyo's fangs penetrated in through her skin. Her body screaming in pain as he hungrily sucks her blood. She closes her eyes, praying for the intense pain to stop while she struggles and whimpers silently. She felt herself falling into the depths of darkness. The heavy feeling she had suppressed for years suddenly came crushing down her as the recollection of the past evade her.

_The first time she saw his face unknown to the fact that he was a vampire or even a pureblood; her heart skipped a beat and she knew right there and then, he had captivated her heart. It as if they were destined to one another, when one night at the club where she was unfortunately forced to go, he walked up straight to her and engage in conversation with her. The whole night they talked, in fact for Jandi it felt as though they knew each other; the annoying club noise came as a background as laughter's from both a normal human girl and a pureblood vampire evades the air. For the whole night they connected, they had fun and for Jandi, it was the night she had officially fallen in love with him. Those nights were followed by simple dates such as coffee shops, lunches and dinners until one night. It was a very special night; a night she ever dreamed off and never thought would come her way. He was waiting for her at her apartment door, wearing his usual 3 piece suit. He was always as handsome as ever but there was something different in him. She eyed him intently; scrutinizing his feature, she was trying hard to figure him out. There was something missing, something that made her anxious. She gave him a smile, he return it with a weary one. She inquired about his day, he didn't answer her. She opens the door for him expecting him to come in, he didn't. She turns to him and ushered him inside, instead he stares at her eyes and said "Invite me in". She was astounded at his reaction and tried to be goofy about it. He didn't laugh instead he remains at the door. Until finally she said the word and with a swift of movement, like a flash of lightning; he was in front of her, staring intently at her eyes, holding her in his arms. She looked up to him, hypnotized by his alluring eyes and intoxicated by his sweet warm scent. Their eyes communicated and suddenly it as if her lips has a mind of its own, they slowly kissed. He kissed her with lust and passion. She kissed him with love and passion. That night she had given everything to him, her body, her heart and most of all her soul. It was the memorable night, for her it was a blessing. After they made love; it was then that he truly revealed herself to her. As their body relaxes, his eyes turn into bloodlust red, his fangs protruding and without any hesitation. He hissed at her, swiftly moving closer to her and hungrily licks her neck. Mix of emotions surges throughout her whole body, the touch of his slickly tongue ravishing her porcelain skin brings pleasure and at the same time fear to her. She held her breath, arching her back further as he felt his ragged breathing. He growls at her. She froze. Her mind was going amok as it processed the scene she was into. He was a vampire. The man she loves was a vampire. And yet she wasn't afraid, she wasn't scared for her life; in fact, the warmness that she felt whenever she was with him all those past days that they were together came back. Her feelings for him didn't vanish as a matter of fact she loves him more than ever. It doesn't matter if he was a vampire; she was willing to give herself to him. It was pure love. It was pure destiny. _

As Junpyo feeds on her blood; his whole body becomes ecstatic, he was in heaven, his mind running wild as he tastes her sweet addicting blood. He wanted her. He had always had. Ever since that night, the night when they made love, she had given herself to him, all of her. He closes his eyes savoring the warm liquid running down his throat when the flashback from the past suddenly displayed his mind.

_He knew he had fallen in love with her. She is only a human and as the heir to the GU clan, a pureblood vampire, it was forbidden. He is to be mated only with a vampire and not just any vampire; it has to be a pureblood. It was his father's will; it was the vampire law, the law he can never defies. He had thought it through; he will never see her again. It will just cause her pain; he'll only hurt her because they can never be together. She is human, fragile and weak. He is a monster, a creature who feeds on human flesh and blood. He is a danger to her. There is no way; she can be safe with him. He will always want her, and knowing that she loves him. And that she's willing to give everything to him, she will offer her soul to him and that he can't allow. He won't make that choice for her. He won't condemn her innocent soul for lifetime darkness. He loves her too much. Too much. He tried to control himself but somehow he can't leave her alone. Until one night, he came to her, she invited him. And then it happened, they mated, and finally he revealed himself to her. Thinking that if she knows, she'll fear him, curse him and never loved him but he was wrong. Instead she wasn't afraid of him, she welcome him. As he breathes in her scent, he was surprised when she pressed his head closer to her neck and says "Do It". He gasps, and suddenly he felt this excruciating pain in his heart. His eyes turn back to its original color, his fangs gone. "I Love you. I love you JUnPyo" She says. And with that he walked out of her life. He left her. Left her wounded, left her broken. He didn't see her at least not faced to face because he was always watching her. Always hiding behind the shadows, always looking, and looking only at her. He pretended it was over. He pretended she was nothing to him, nothing but a worthless human being. He even told her that but the tears in her eyes, her hurtful expression, hunts him in his dreams until today. He hated himself for hurting her. He hated himself for being a vampire, for being different from her. That's why his every interaction with different women was for one purpose only, only to feed on them, for sex, for blood, nothing more. Because there is only one girl he ever wanted. Only one girl he ever loves and that was her, Geum, Jan Di. _

-0-

As soon as the feeling of dizziness came over her, she opens her eyes to have realized that they were indeed flying. With the dark prince of the So clan holding her tight, her ragged breathing and wild heartbeat, plus the crimson color of her cheeks, she squirm out of his grasps out of embarrassment. To her stupidity, she falls from the sky headfirst; screaming on the top of her lungs, her white polo shirt openly hanging revealing her black bra and her flat stomach.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ga eul screams as YI Jung and her both descended to the ground.

"Idiot! Why did you do that for?" Yi Jung yells at her as he flips her up and carried her bridal style in his arms. As soon as they landed, Ga eul jumped down and punch Yi Jung straight in the face.

"Look you stupid vampire, I don't care if you are the dark prince of some clan or some heir to whatever greatness, you need to give me a heads up of what we are about to do and what the heck is going on? We are a team and I expect you to work with me, is the least you can do especially because you needed my help."

"What? I needed your help?" Yi Jung repeated as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes you do". Ga eul answers dramatically.

"Excuse me miss Chu Ga eul but I don't need your help. You needed mine." YI Jung stated while folding his arms into his chest.

"Wait what? Correct me if I'm wrong but why would I need your help when I'm not the one being chase and hunt down to kill by those bloody ugly creatures of your kind? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ga eul talked straight back into Yi Jung's face while the prince chuckles at her childish actions.

"Miss Ga eul, I am a very fine gentleman; I came from a very high class society of vampires, a pureblood. I'm rich, famous, and most of all handsome. I build up my reputation for wooing and respecting women, treating them right, giving them pleasure they wanted the most. So I am not going to put my reputation on the line by leaving a fragile weakling human being like you to be eaten alive by my kind. As my nature to protect every girl in this world out of my kindness and humility, I saved your ass. And with regards to the help thing, yes you need my help too because by now they are also hunting you down after all, your gestures earlier to those guys at the mansion proves how fascinated you are to me." Yi Jung arrogantly explained while teasing her.

"For all I care, I could just leave you there to die and not drag you with me." He added.

Ga eul couldn't believe how arrogant this bastard is. At first she can't deny how happy she was that he saves her, in fact she even found him attractive and sexy but now clearly she was wrong. This idiot is a jerk! A pureblood vampire with no manners and dignity. Gosh! She was so close to stabbing him with a stake in the heart but his words stopped her to think. He was right as she remembered her gestures towards those ugly looking creatures. She protected him and why on earth did she do that? She has no idea.

"There… there looking for me?" Ga eul shockingly asked. Her eyes rounded in disbelief.

The look on her panic face calms his nerves down, as he stares at her, the color in her face becomes paler and suddenly he felt guilty. He sighs and says "I'm sorry, I drag you into this messed Ga eul, but there is just no other way we can find out who's trying to kill us if we don't stick together. We're just going to have to work things out. You just have to stay with me. It's the only way I can protect you." Yi Jung approached her and rubs her arms."I'm sorry I didn't have time to explained things to you but I don't know what's going on either and I'm bound to find out. I promise. Everything will be alright!" Ga eul felt at ease at his touch and comforting words. He was right. She needed him after all.

"Okay" She nodded. "Come on! Let's get inside" Ga eul lead him inside the small cabin beside the lake. She immediately walked towards the kitchen and made some tea. "Make yourself at home" She ordered him and Yi Jung walks slowly towards the fireplace and place his hand in front of it. He focuses hard and then suddenly, there was fire. "Wow that's awesome" Ga eul said in awe.

While they were seating silently on the couch, sipping their tea, Yi Jung couldn't help but stare at her. Even though with her hair tousled, her eyeliner a bit off, dirt on her face, she was still looking beautiful. He remembered how he gawked at her, how he admired her, her swift movements, her every perfected skills. Her scent. Oh how he was in heaven when he smelled her. "Something wrong?" she inquired peeking through her cup. "You afraid of heights?" He asked. She smiled at him naturally. "hmmm." She nodded. "When I was a little girl, my brother and father build a tree house. It was supposed to be a gift for my birthday. It wasn't finished yet. One day my best friend and I challenge each other, whoever can climb up the tallest tree, place the flag on the top and back down on the ground with the fewer amounts of time wins. Me being as stubborn and proud as I am, agreed to that bet and proceeded to go first." She sighs and laughs. "So I climb it confidently and successfully manage to finish the first task until it was time for me to go down. While I climbed down, I looked and realize how far the ground was and I got scared. Fear rush through my veins and I panic; I tried to bring my foot down, until I slipped and fell. I remember being so afraid and the fear of falling down never left me ever since then."

"hahahah. Stupid huh?" Ga eul laughs and place her cup down the table.

"No, it wasn't stupid." Yi Jung stated while staring at her eyes. "In fact I envy you."

"Huh? Why is that?" Ga eul raised her eyebrows.

"It's because you experience fear. You feel different emotions while I can't. I won't be able to know the feeling of fear, of happiness, or sadness, emptiness or even Love."

Ga eul paid attention to every word he says. She studies his face as it changes, his eyes displayed hints of sadness. "I don't believe that! I know you have feelings, otherwise you wouldn't have protected me, otherwise you wouldn't care for your sisters."

With that said and done, Yi Jung instantly looked up to her and for the first time in his miserable life, he genuinely smiled.

-0-

"Where am I? I demand you give me an answer right away human." Jae kyung ordered while jolting up in bed.

"I …. I … " Woo bin stuttered.

"ANSWER ME!" Jae kyung roared, her fangs protruding, eyes red.

"Wait, my name is Woo bin, remember? You saved me from the … the forest with those ugly creatures who tried to kill us." Woo bin explained and watches Jae kyung calm down immediately. " Yeah, I remember now. Sorry, I'm just too jumpy. What happened?" She inquired while rubbing her head.

"Uhm, while you were carrying me, you fainted, you were badly beaten up. You must have been exhausted." He eyed her while she stares at herself, surprised when she was only wearing her white tank top and white panty.

"Uh .. Uhm, sorry about that too, I have to change you, you were soaking of blood. Thank god your wounds weren't too deep. But I promise you, my eyes were close while I took off your clothes." Woo bin stammered and rubs his knuckles, looking away from Jae kyung.

She laughs at his actions. She finds him so cute and handsome especially if he gets rid of those hideous glasses of his. She looks at him intently; he wasn't so bad after all. His features were manly. His jawline is perfect and even as a human, she find him sexy and hot! She was never fascinated with any human beings in fact she thought of them as weaklings. As a pureblood princess, she doesn't interact much with humans unlike her older sister Seo Jin and fraternal twin brother YI Jung.

"Here let me see those wounds." Woo bin tried to change the conversation as he realizes the princess was studying him. He hesitated for a moment and was relieve when she allowed him to check her. His eyes rounded in disbelief as soon as he saw the wounds in her hip healed before his eyes. "It's gone!" He reacted. "Of course it's gone, did you expect me to keep it?" She jokes around and stood up exposing her thighs and legs to him. She saw him swallowed hard and Jae kyung roared in laughter. "What? You haven't seen a girl in thong?" Jae kyung twisted side ways to show him her buttocks.

As soon as Woobin saw this, he felt his throat dry and his eyes about to pop out of its sockets. Damn she was fine!


	5. To Protect

_I would like to thank **KImmy95, Prettyprincez, michi5463, mikaelv, purvlet, lollipopXD** for your amazing comments. It keeps me going, anyways if you have suggested and any request you'd like me to write please let me know. here is chap 5, hope you like it._**  
><strong>

**Chap 5: To Protect**

Her whole body vibrated, in response to the warm liquid filling her mouth. The taste of his blood made her mind ecstatic, her body feeling the extreme power it brought as the liquid poured into her very existence. She was in heaven. She hissed. She gasped. Heaving heavy breaths as she swallowed it; she had never once felt this strong aura of wanting someone. Of wanting something more. In her hundred years of being alive, Seo Jin always thought of humans as a necessity to survive; nothing more, nothing less. But with the taste of this man's blood, she was addicted. She opens her eyes, she could feel her immense power radiating through her, and she hisses loudly, the loud frantic beating of her heart, made her alive again. Her deep wounds, cuts and broken bones were instantly healed as her power channels within her. She jolted up with a growl and darted towards her savior. She wanted more. She wanted him.

Ji Hoo's eyes widen in shocked as he stared at her open chest, her wounds closing up immediately, replacing it with the porcelain perfected skin that he was enticed to touch. Her body is so perfect that JiHoo felt the desire of wanting her. He couldn't believe what he was thinking and shook the thought away when he heard her growls deeper. He looked up to her and he was shocked when she jumped at him causing him to fall, his back glued to the floor as she was hovering on top of him, hissing. He stared at her eyes, even with the bloodlust red color; he could see the warmness behind it. Her fangs are so sharp and pointed that even merely touching it would cut fingers deeply but he wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared of her. In fact, he wanted it.

Seo Jin accidentally stared into his face, an act that she never dared to pursue when engaging into her preys. But this time is different; she was enticed by his features. His face is perfect just like an angel; his eyes so warm shining brightly upon her. Just by looking at it, she felt like they connected and suddenly she was calm, her fangs draw back and her eyes turn back to golden brown. "I'm sorry." She apologizes and help him stands up. "It was rude of me to attack the man who saved me, my apologies." She didn't look at him, ashamed at her gestures. That isn't how a princess should react, it was out of line. "It's okay, apology accepted. I'm sorry I reacted so harshly when I should have known the consequences of my actions." JI Hoo softly answered, trying to calm the wild beating of his heart. He saw her tense up and realizes how stupid he is for mentioning it. "But I was certain of my actions, I knew it's the only way you can survive and as a doctor which happens to be the person who puts you in that ordeal, it was my duty and obligation to help you."

"Thank you" She said.

He nodded.

-0-

"Can you please cover up?" Woo bin threw the blanket at her, blushing, while Jae kyung giggled. "Here, wear this!" He tossed her his clothes. "Oh! Thank you. Uhmm, Woo bin? Can I …?" Jae kyung mumbles. "Sure you can use the bathroom, I reckon you wanted to take a shower, and there are extra towels and toothbrush in the drawer."

"Thank you!" Jae kyung brightly said to him and flash step towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "What was .. that?" He stammers. "Nothing" Jae kyung said closing the doors behind her and when he heard the shower turn on, he sighs and touches his lips. That was his first kiss; stolen by a stupid vampire.

While the princess was taking her time, Woo bin was preparing food, for crying out loud after the heck of ordeal he went through, he was so damn hungry. He made sandwiches, fried some hotdogs, bacon and made pancakes. He wasn't sure if she would eat it but it's the only thing he can come up with. After forever, she finally came up, and when he stared at her, he was taken aback. The clothes that he gave her were styled. His t-shirt was cut straight into half, hanging only in her midriff, exposing her flat toned stomach. He swallowed hard at this sight and continues to looks down when.

His jeans were turn into shorts, revealing her long skinny legs. It was too short that Woo bin could see her inner legs. "You …" He stutters, blushing madly. "Yes I did! Do you like it?" She turns for him to see her whole frame. He blushed at the sight of her and Jae kyung smirks. "Wow, you cooked this?" She walks towards him and sat next to him on the table. "Yes. It's the only food I have, Uhm, does vampires …" He was nervous, really nervous just being this close to her. She was really gorgeous, really perfect. "Eat? Yeah, we do as a matter of fact" She snuggled closer to him, positioning her face on his neck. "I need to feed right now". She whispers darkly and hissed. She licks his neck, teasing him further more. Woo bin immediately pulled away from her and Jae kyung eyes turns red. She licked her lips, opening it slightly to expose her fangs. Woo bin gulped hard and tense up, he is going to be killed. She will feed on him. When she saw the panic in his eyes, she laughs and snakes an arm behind him. Reaching for her black hoodie that was hung loose on Woo bin's chair, she grabs a small wallet and pulls away from him. Woo bin didn't realize what happen until he notice her uncocking a small bottle. "What is that?" he queried. "This? This is my food" She answers and took a swig of the bottle. She closes her eyes, ravishing the warm liquid and opens her eyes. She threw the bottle away and stares at Woo bin.

He couldn't help but gawked at her. "Your eyes, they're golden brown." He closes his mouth which was hanging open and she smiled. "They're lovely aren't they? The color of vampire's eyes means a lot of things, like for instance, my eyes turn black when I'm weak and that I haven't drink for days, and it means I'm in desperate need to feed. It turns bloodlust red when I wanted to feed on someone or when I'm dangerous or when I used my ultimate powers. And it turns golden brown when I'm stuff. Understand?" She queried. He nods. "Good, Bon Appetit!

-0-

"Okay, can you think of someone who might want you purebloods dead?" Ga eul thoughtfully queried while eyeing the dark prince intently. He shook his head. "Think! Anyone who's suspicious? Who's against your family? Anyone?" She sighs when he didn't answer. "I can't think of anyone because I haven't been around for a decade. I left." He deeply sighed. "Oh yeah I remember. If you don't mind me asking why did you run away?" She doubly asked. He scoffs. "I don't want to be force into something I don't want to do. This immense power, the responsibility, of me being a pureblood isn't entirely what I want to be. I've lived for a hundred years and yet there something missing. And I just decided to follow what I want, so I run away." He exhales.

"I see, so you came back because you finally found what was missing?" Ga eul continued to ask.

"Not even close, although I realize that maybe what was missing in me was right only in front of me."

Ga eul was astonished from his words, she studied his face. He is really handsome, so perfect. He is strong and yet so fragile. She held his hand. His hands were so cold, lifeless and yet comforting. She smiles at him. "YI Jung." The sound of his name from her lips was so right. Her voice flowing through his ears like a music that he had never heard before.

"huh?" He answers.

"Here" She handed him a phone. "Call your sisters."

He thanked her and YI Jung dialed Seo Jin's number "No luck! I still couldn't contact them"

"Is there a way you can communicate with them? I mean you are a vampire after all."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the power to track down my siblings, that's Seo Jin's." Yi Jung sadly explained. "That sucks! What do we do now?" She sighs.

"Ga eul, why don't you call your brother? Or anyone in your family, maybe they've been worried about you."

"My parents are dead. It's only me and my brother." Ga eul sadly smiles at him while Yi Jung felt sorry. "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

"What happened to them?" Yi jung wasn't sure whether it was such a good idea to ask but he did anyways. "They were killed." She hurtfully spoke. "Killed by your kind." YI Jung was shocked to have heard the truth. Vampires; his kind killed Ga eul's parents and yet here she is saving him, protecting him, taking good care of him. He suddenly felt guilty. He felt ashamed. Ga eul notices the atmosphere suddenly changed, she couldn't grasp it but somehow she notice him fidgeting. "Don't worry!" She assures him. "I don't judge you just because you are a vampire. I've learned that from my brother. He told me that they were different kinds of vampires, just as they were different kinds of people, good and evil." He looks up to her worriedly. "How would you know?"

"Because I know so. Anyways, you're right! I should call Ji Hoo." She stood up and dials the phone.

-0-

"Seo Jin? Can I call you Seo Jin or do you prefer the formalities -?" JI Hoo hesitated.

She smiles. "Seo Jin is fine! Can I call you JiHoo or do you prefer the formalities as well?" She teases him. He chuckles. "Ji Hoo is perfect."

"Seo Jin, earlier you said you've been ambush and that you're being slaughtered one by one. Why is that?" JI Hoo solemnly inquired.

"Unfortunately, we are targeted, my brother has been attacked and my sister as well. I'm not sure but I have hints on who's behind this assassination. If my conclusions were right, I'm sure this is about overthrowing us pureblood vampires from the society. Pureblood vampires govern the rules; we made the laws for vampires not to harm humanity. Pureblood vampires have a high ranking seat provided by the royal court; we imposed the law and those who don't abide by them are bound to be punished and killed by us. That's how we kept the peace between humans and vampires in this world." Seo jin momentarily explains while JI Hoo listens. "But there are some vampire clans that opposed to this law, one of them where the Kang Pei clans. They were our enemies over hundreds of years already and yet they still live on. Just like us purebloods, their bloodlines where transcend beyond siblings and heirs but with Kang Pei clans they grew their armies by biting humans."

"And they become one of them" Ji Hoo continues.

"Yes." Seo Jin answers. "That is why they wanted us purebloods dead, because only we have the power to destroy their clans. That's why they hunted is one by one; using decoys, striving behind our weaknesses because if we were united we are indestructible."

Ji Hoo eyes widen in disbelief with this information when his cellphone rang. "It's my sister." He informs Seo Jin and excuses himself while she nods.

"Ga eul are you okay? You sound troubled." What? Are you alright? Where are you now?" Ji Hoo worriedly inquired while Seo Jin focuses hard. She suddenly stood up; her face was alert and frightening. Ji Hoo raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain things to him when she suddenly grabs him, causing Ji hoo to drop the phone. "Seo Jin, what's going on …." Before he could finish his sentence, she instantly placed herself in front of him, as if shielding him from something. JI hoo was dumbfounded; he doesn't know what was going on when three murderous vampires blasted his windows. "They found us!" Seo Jin words brought panic and fear through his entire being.

-0-

Jandi fluttered her eyes open as she felt the heaviness in her body. She felt so exhausted and weak. She tries to get up when she felt strong hands held her shoulders. "You shouldn't get up! Your body is too weak." She saw JUnpyo and instantly embraces him, clinging so hard onto him, not letting go. "Are you okay? How's your wounds?" He slowly pulls inches from her and stares at her eyes. She is pale. Her eyes so tired, lips so white. "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." He informs her while caressing her hair. "I'm sorry." Junpyo seriously apologizes, eyeing the marks he engraved in her neck. The marks where his fangs penetrated through her skin. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. I made my decision, I don't want to lose you, even if .. even if we …" She couldn't continue. The words trailed off, she's still too weak to open up her feelings for him, too weak for another heartaches.

He knew what she was about to say, he knew, that after all this years he's still the only one she loves. He saw it in her eyes. The eyes that tell everything, the eyes that displayed the warmness that he's searching for all this years. His feelings for her still remains. She's still the only girl he loves. "I .. I want you to understand, Jandi."

"I do understand JunPyo."

"No you don't! I love you Jandi. All this time, you were the only girl I've loved. I never knew that a monster like me can fall in love with a human like you but I did. I fell in love with you. Only you Jandi. I tried so hard to fight it but the more I do, the more my heart yearns for you. I stayed away from you. I left you. I pretended to not care about you. I pretended not to love you but I do. I do. I still do." JUnpyo openly told her his feelings. Somehow he felt it was right. He owes it to her. He owes it to the girl who saves his life not once but twice.

She cries. She had long to hear those words. The words she wished and dreams off. She loves him so much, so much that she couldn't live without him. "I love you too. All this time, all the heartaches, all the sufferings were all because of one reason, it was because I love you, JunPyo. I don't care what you are, who you are or whatever you are. I love you. And I will always do."

"Jandi…, I love you very much." JunPyo embrace her with all of his heart. Finally being honest with her, gave him the sense of freedom, contentment, the courage. He was free; free of the heavy burden, the pain, and the sufferings in his heart. He held her face within the palm of his hand; he brushes her tears and slowly descends his face towards her. The touch of his lips sends electrical impulses to her body and without hesitation; she kisses him back, passionately, lovingly. Not a care in a world if what happens to her, she never feared him; she tastes his sweet lips as her tongue collided with his. She didn't care if he drinks blood; his mouth was the sweetest thing she tasted. It was warm, sweet, and comforting. He nuzzled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He swiftly lifted her up, settling her on his lap. They were now setting on the bed, with JUnPyo bearing her full weight. She wraps her legs around him, encircling her arms to his neck at the same time. Their kiss was getting intense until JUnPyo felt an evil aura aiming towards them. He immediately broke the kiss; blasted the roof and hovers in the air, already carrying Jandi bridal style.

"Who are you?" Came Junpyo's fiery voice. Jandi broke from her daze and stared at JunPyo. She couldn't believe her eyes; they were hovering above the ground. She didn't realize that they flew towards the roof.

"Prince Gu JunPyo, we're here to kill you." The voice of murderous vampires fills the air as Jandi look down and saw the ugly beast crouched down. Their eyes fiery red and their fangs elongated and protruding. She slightly panic and was comforted by JUnPyo. "It's okay; I will protect you no matter what. Jandi?"

"hmmm?" She answers him

"Do you trust me?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Okay, then close your eyes."

-0-

"Ga eul?' YI Jung's voice woke her trance as she held the phone.

"My brother! My brother is in danger. I can feel it. Yi Jung, something is happening. I have to go and find him." Ga eul abruptly stood up and was stopped by Yi jung. "We can't leave, not right now! We can't go back to the city. It's too dangerous!" He holds on to her shoulders. "I can't stay here. YI Jung please. I can sense he is in danger. Please!" She begs him. He surrenders and sighs.

"Okay, we'll go but on one condition. We fly and you stay close to me." She agrees. The thought of flying didn't bother her as GA eul fears for his brother's life. She couldn't describe this intense feeling but ever since their parents died, she had always this connection with her brother. She can always feel his anxiety, his fears and whenever he is in danger.

They were almost ready to hover up the air when Yi Jung felt a familiar strong aura farther in the woods. He senses this aura as his sister, Seo Jin, and he immediately disappears; appearing towards the depths of the forest. He notices Ga eul shivering in fear while closing her eyes and Yi Jung flies towards the tree branch and looked for his sister when he saw her carrying someone. He abruptly landed on the ground and waited for Ga eul to climb down before running towards his sister.

"Seo Jin? What happened? " Yi Jung rushes towards them.

"Yi Jung?" She inquired, panic all over her voice. " …. HeLP! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Came Seo Jin's desperate voice. Yi Jung had never once heard his sister scared like that. He had never once heard her cries, complains or even whines, ever since she took on the role of being a parent to him and Jae kyung, ever since they're parents died. It somehow surprised him and so he immediately came towards her aid.

The next thing he saw was a man on his twenties, his hair was blonde brown, his face so pale and when the scent of human blood filled the air, YI Jung looked down and saw the man's body was almost torn into half. The left side of his body was torn, revealing his vital organs, and losing lots of blood. Yi Jung tried so hard to control his fangs, as the alluring scent of blood engulfs him.

"What are you waiting for? Help me!" His sister desperate voice awoken YI Jung from his daze. "Please don't die on me, please?." Seo jin keep on saying when suddenly the man spoke. "Seo Jin, I'm alright." The man mumbles between breathes. He is still alive. YI Jung thought.

"Oh No! JI Hoo!" Yi Jung was taken aback from the shrieking scream above him. It was Ga eul. "JI Hoo, what happened to you dear brother? What happened? …." Ga eul screamed and cried at the same time, staring down at his brother's mangled body.

JI Hoo was chasing his breath; it was getting heavier and heavier as he felt the massive pain engulfing his body. He suddenly heard his sister crying and painfully utters. "Ga eul, don't cry."

-0-

To be continued.


	6. Save Him

_To my readers, _**Kimmy95, Mikaelv, Purvlet. **_I would like to thank you for all your pleasant and positive reviews, really keeps me going! i appreciate that you find the time to read my stories. It gives me the inspiration to continue more. Anyways thanks a million and here is chap 6 hope you like it. _**  
><strong>

**I do not own BOF.  
><strong>

**Chap 6: Save him**

Woo bin extend his hand to assist Jae kyung from climbing into the rooftop when he saw her vanished from his sight. He was startled when she held his arm and pulled him up instead. "You just disappeared?" He commented in awe. "Yup, it's one of a vampire specs." She sat next to him and gaze at the moon. "Jae kyung, I've been meaning to ask you." Woo bin calmly spoke. "Go on." She urges him. "Back in the woods, I was supposed to die why did you save me?" He sighs, tempted to marvel at her beauty. "Actually Woo bin, the truth is, they weren't after you. They were after me." She solemnly spoke. "I found that out tonight when the guy I dated tried to kill me." Her voice falters as if trying to control a sob. "The sad part was, we've been dating for quite a while and I fully trusted him but I guess it was all a lie from the beginning. But anyways, I killed the prick before he got me." She laughs but Woo bin felt sad. "But before I finished him, he told me that we purebloods are going to die and that a new era for vampires will invade the world." She heaves a sigh and stared at him. "Woo bin we purebloods are the ones that keeps the world in order, if we are dead, all hell will break loose." He was astounded at her words. "What do you mean?" He inquired. "We are the only ones that's keeping you alive Woo bin. If we die, humanity will vanish in this world, leaving only vampires to walk this earth." He looks at her with a panic expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You mean? There will be a pandemic? Humans turning into vampires?" He stared at her in disbelief. She nodded. "That's why I have to find the culprit who's behind this. We need to stop them before it's too late.

"Stop who? Do you know who's behind this? Do you know who's trying to kill you?" Woo bin worriedly asks. "Yes, it's the Kang Pei clan." He shook his head.

"Woo bin the reason why they attacked you was because they tracked down my scent in you. When we bumped into each other, I made a connection to you. And I choose you." She beams at him, exposing her white pearls. "And I'm sorry for that" She continues and held his hand. He was shocked to hear this bothering news but he didn't feel any fear. In fact he was happy he had saved her. He owes her his life. "It doesn't matter, you saved me and I'm forever thankful for that." He returns a smile. "Now, what shall we do?"

"I need to find the Kang Pei clan's hideout. I need to know more about them and I need to find Seo Jin, Yi Jung and JunPyo. We will have a fat chance if we stick together." Jae kyung puts on a brave face even though she was in doubt, silently hoping for her siblings and friend alive. Woo bin immediately stood up and offered his hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's find them."

-0-

"Gu Junpyo BEHIND YOU!" She screams at him, stifling the urge to cry. They were attacked by creatures that Jandi never thought existed. At first, they were only five of them but now they seem to multiply, she couldn't keep her eyes shut anymore as she panicked. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his thighs as instructed by JUnPyo so he could defend them. While he was fighting for their dear life, Jandi was frightened. She was never been this scared in her entire life. It was beyond imaginable. She was afraid for him to get hurt. She heard the wild beating of his heart and his heavy breathing as she was pinned to his chest. She needs to help him. She can't just stay there doing nothing while they were in danger. She looked up the sky and saw a small peak of light. "JunPyo, they're not purebloods aren't they?" She yells. "No!" He growls and blasted the creature in front, who was about to laid it's hands on him. "The sun, the sun is coming out!" She pointed and JunPyo suddenly felt relieve. He manages to disintegrate the other creatures while flying higher away. Jandi looked down and saw the rest of the creatures flying towards them. "Please come out now," She prays, until finally the light of the sun burns all of them.

With a sigh and relief of being saved, Junpyo lowers them into the ground with Jandi in his arms. She embraces him tightly while he returns it with passion. "How did you know?" The Gu prince inquired. "That is one of the secrets we purebloods possess." He stared into her face, wiping the tears in her eyes. She sniffs and smiled at him. "Of course, I know, all these years that we were apart, I researched about you. I knew about the purebloods ability to walk under the sun."

"You're amazing!" He plants a kiss on her nose and she giggled. "Well, thank you, your highness!"

"Come on." He drags her and walks fast. "Where are we going?" She asks. "We need a car and a cellphone."

"Oh, Shit! I left my keys in the apartment." She clicked her tongue out of frustration and scratches her head.

"We can't go back there now, it's too dangerous! Plus the whole city is in chaos, pathetic low class vampires roaming around killing innocent lives. We have to be somewhere safe; do you know any place away from the city? Secluded area?" He queried. He watches her ponders as she puffs her cheeks and taps it with her forefinger. He finds her gestures so irresistible and tried to fight the urge to take her right then and there. "Hmmm." Jandi thought so hard until finally she flicked her fingers. "Oh yeah! I know one."

-0-

"JiiiiiiiiiiiiiHHHHHoooooo!" Her screams were horrifying, even a banshee's scream is nothing compared to it. YI Jung could feel her drowning emotions filling through the air, her pain and her fears tearing her apart. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could picture her shocking pale face, unable to believe the god forsaken moment presented in front of her. He could feel her shivering as she reached out towards her brother. He could feel the life leave her as she kneels beside him, shaking uncontrollably. She was gasping. Crying. Sobbing.

"JiHoo!" She sobs, exhaling forceful breathes as she held her hands full of blood. Her brother's body drowning in a pool of blood as Ga eul saw the deep slashes carve down his chest. She quivered as JiHoo grasps her hands and groans in pain.

Ji Hoo hates it when his little sister cries. He promised their parents before they died, that he'll always take good care of her, bowing to himself that he'll never let her hurt her, never did he ever wanted to see her cry. He tries to speak, to stop her from shedding more tears but instead he coughs up blood, making it hard for him to breathe. Ga eul immediately sat him up, partially coaxing half of his body to open up his airway. JiHoo inwardly smiles as he felt proud of his sister, extremely pleased that she retained the first aid lesson he taught ever since he was still in med school. He tries to call his sister, Ga eul but felt his body getting heavier, his vision becoming a blur as he stared at his sister's face for the very last time. He doesn't want to leave her. He doesn't want to hurt her but no matter how hard he tries, he is slipping away. And with all the ounce of strength left in him, he slowly wipes the tears in her eyes and smiled at her.

"JiHoo." Seo Jin mutters as she knelt at the opposite side of Ga eul. "Seo Jin, thank you." JiHoo tiredly spoke while staring into Seo Jin's eyes. Those beautiful eyes, her angelic face, her smiles where more than enough for him to finally let go. After a very long time, even for a short period of time, finally he is happy. He closes his eyes as tears started to accumulate thinking of those almost 20 hours that they've been together. He tried to save her. He tried to protect her. Seo Jin. The only girl he had ever loved. Ever since they met. Ever since he was child. Ever since she had save him. Now he remembers. Now he truly remembers loving her. He waited for her for a very long time and now that they're path finally cross, he is drifting away from her. There was nothing he could do. If there is one thing, he wanted in this world, it was to protect her. To love her. To be with her. To be with Seo Jin.

Ga eul jerks her head towards the sobbing pureblood princess. She was surprised to see her brother's reaction towards the vampire princess. He was communicating with her. His searching eyes, filled with sadness, regrets and most specially filled with LOVE. She had never seen her brother reacted that way and that made her angry. "You! Who the hell are you? What did you do to my brother?" Ga eul harshly reacted and glares at Seo Jin, blaming her for everything.

"Ga eul. ….. St-op" JiHoo painfully mutters, his breathes doubled.

"Get away from him!' Ga eul pushes Seo Jin away with all her might. "I'm sorry." Was all Seo Jin can say, it was all her fault, she was to be blamed. She was supposed to protect him. She was supposed to but she failed him. She failed the man whom she loved the most. The man who saved her.

Yi Jung was surprised to hear his sister apologized. His elder sister is a pureblood princess, an heiress to the So clan, she bows to no one. But this Seo Jin was different, it was shocking in fact it was concerning. He averted his attention to both of the girls in front of him. And when he finally saw Ga eul's disheveled appearance, his heart was crushed. She was all messed, her eyeliner and make up running down her cheeks as tears washed them away. He felt sorry for her. He also gazes at his sister, who was in the same league as with Ga eul. Both of them in pain; both crying for one man.

-0-

They were sneaking in her own residence, trying to find the hidden passage towards the mansion's massive library. Both Woo bin and Jae Kyung were lucky enough to get pass the gates without even detected by anyone. Jae kyung knew upon her departure that their estate was taken over by the person responsible in all this madness. So without wasting anytime, she led Woo bin towards the underground passage that connects to their library. The only library in the whole wide world filled with the secrets of the oldest pureblood vampires and its legend where concealed. An ancient book, where the vampires history were written, everything needed to be learn and achieve as vampire; ancient secrets, ancient spells, magic, hidden powers wielded only by knowledge obtain from the book. She had never physically seen this wonder but have always believe it existed.

"We're here." She informs the alarming Woo bin as he trailed behind her. "Wow! This is your library?" Woo bin groans in awe as Jae kyung nods at him. "Damn! This is ten times bigger than the city library." He declares, tilting back his head to looks up at the tallest wooden bookcases. "But wait, there must be a thousand books in here; it will take us forever to find this one special book." He gives her a confused face, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to ponder the impossible. She gives him a lingering smile while fingering the books located in the dusty, old, spidery section. While at it, she closes her eyes, trying to sense any strong aura hidden in the library. As she caresses one big fat rumpled, torn book she pushes it slowly and within a blink of an eye, the marbled floor they were standing on, cave in and Jae kyung couldn't help but hold on into Woobin's shoulders as they both scream; holding onto each other as they slide down towards a dark, insidious alley. Finally as they descend Jae kyung embraces Woobin tightly knocking off his big round glasses, they landed on the ground, in which they were in the same position the first time they bumped into each other, the princess lying on top of him.

-0-

"Where is this place and who owns it?" Junpyo inquired curious to the fact as to who owns this lake house his girl refers too. "Don't worry, my best friend owns it. Remember Yoon, Ji Hoo?" Jandi glance at him. He scrutinized her facial expression and he suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, the weirdo." He jokes around, giving her a captivating smile. "Yup, that's him; he is a doctor now just like me but he specializes on pediatrics." She informs him. "It's okay, we'll be safe there we can trust him." Jandi continues. "Okay" JunPyo answers and instantly grab her by her waist turning her around, her back facing him as he cuddles her closer to him. She gasps at his actions and gave out a heavenly sigh when she felt him embracing her from the behind. She can feel his breath tickling her bare skin as he inhales her scent. She dearly smiled as he kissed the crook of her neck, softly planting small kisses. She groans as the touch of his lips intoxicates her and before she can stop herself, she abruptly faced him; kissing him tenderly. They were still in the heated passion of kissing at each other when a scream of pain erupted in the air. Jandi suddenly let go of JUnpyo and ran towards the end of the alley followed by JunPyo when her eyes widen in shocked and horror. Junpyo followed her gaze as he saw her staring at a mount full of dead bodies and a girl whimpering in pain, pinned on the ground as five vicious low class vampires feeds on her. Horror envelops her entire being as her feet were glued to the ground, she couldn't move, not even when JunPyo tried to drag her away. Worried about the current situation they were in, Junpyo was left with no choice but to carry Jandi who was shaking in fear and disappeared immediately.

They reappeared in the forest where the lake house that Jandi mentioned was located nearby. JunPyo place Jandi on her feet as he felt her senses calming down. He knew she was horrified so he held her tight. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, I will protect you no matter Jandi. I won't let them touch you, they will die before they can lay a finger on you, I promise." He caresses her hair as she cried. "Oh God those people, they were murdered, they were killed and that poor girl, she was … they were gnawing her like an animal." She sobs on his shirt. Junpyo let her cry; it's the only thing that will ease her pain right now. It's the only thing he can for her right now.

After almost half an hour of holding onto each other, Jandi felt better as she felt his arms around her, shielding her, supporting her and protecting her from harm. She relaxes in his embrace and plants a kiss on his collar bone. She pulls away from him, wipes the remaining tears in her eyes and surveys the area. Familiar to the bright surroundings, Jandi stares at him in disbelief. "We're here? But how?" She wonders. "I have my resources." JUnPyo proudly remark while following Jandi towards the east side of the forest.

They walk for five minutes when suddenly a familiar voice catch Jandi's attention.

"Get away from him" She heard Ga eul shouted at anyone and she doubles her effort to run with the prince of Gu clan trailing behind her.

"Ga eul" Jandi excitedly calls out to her when her smile falters. She was staring at the crying face of her childhood friend. "Jan-di …. " Ga eul cried, moving closer to the body of a man drenched in blood. Another painful shocked; hit her when she realizes the man lying there beside Ga eul was no other than her very best friend, Yoon, Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo! Oh my god." Jandi cries as she knelt down beside Ga eul couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her best friend in his brink of death, fighting for his own life, as he tries to hold onto; even though his eyes were close, her best friend managed to grip her hand, acknowledging her presence. Jandi screams unable to take it any longer, it was too much. Too much to bare. Junpyo didn't know how to react, he is happy because he saw his best friend YI Jung and Seo Jin still alive and sad at the same time for Jandi. He tried to comfort her, to pull her away but Yi Jung stops him.

Ji Hoo felt contented as finally the 3 girls he cherished and loves the most were here right beside him until his last breath. He has already accepted his fate. To die in the arms of the one you love, with Seo Jin, his sister and his best friend were enough for him to leave this earth. Even though his heart yearns for one thing and that is to live for Seo Jin, for Ga eul and for Jandi, he couldn't fight no more, somehow he was drifting away. His body begins to spasms as he finally drew out his last breathe.

With her brother's last breath, Ga eul's mind went blank, an eerie silence hums in her head as her mind resist acknowledge her brother's death. She abruptly stood up, pulled Seo Jin away from her brother and slaps her in the face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU FORSAKE HIM. YOU ABANDONED HIM. HE LOOKED UP TO YOU. BUT YOU LEFT HIM. YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE. HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE?" Ga eul yells at Seo Jin and slaps her five times between those words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Seo Jin utters as she sobs. She was dying inside, completely shattered and broken. It was all the truth, they were no words, no words left spoken to justify to everything that happened. She was to be blamed for everything. She stood her ground as she waited, waiting for her to be punish; waiting for Ga eul to avenge her brother. She was willing, willing to allow Ga eul to kill her. She owes it to her. she owes for failing her brother.

"Why? Why?" Ga eul cries. "I know all about you. You save him, twice, once when he was still a child and the second time 7 years ago. He loves you. Ever since then, he loves you and you know that.." Ga eul continues to cry. "Seo Jin, you love my brother, you love him all this years I can see it in your eyes. He loves you too. He loves you more than you'll ever know."

"Ga eul" YI Jung whispers.

"Why? Why did you let him die? Why didn't you protect him? Why didn't you saved him the way you always do? Why Seo Jin? Tell Me why?" Ga eul staggers as her knees gave away; crouching down on the ground as she firmly held onto Seo Jin's ankle.

"Bring him back." Ga eul said between sobs. "Bring him back to me. Please Seo Jin! Please bring him back to me. Bring him…. Back .. "

"Ga eul" Yi Jung and Jandi chorus.

"Please Seo Jin! Please I beg of you!" Ga eul sniffs. "He's the only one I've got. He's the only family I have. Please bring him back. … … Bring him back Seo Jin."

"Ga eul .. no .. " Jandi painfully spoke.

"Yes Jandi. She owes it to him. She owes it to him after years and years of hurting of him. Of leaving him." Ga eul words surprised Yi Jung as he was astonished to hear it. The past 10 years that he was gone meant that they were a lot of things that changes but what he wasn't expecting, is to have known that Seo Jin, his tyrant elder sister has fallen in love. Something that he wishes for himself.

"Bring him back Seo Jin. Give him life. Give him the chance to be happy. To experience happiness. He loves you. He really does love you." Those were the last words that Ga eul uttered before she finally lost consciousness. Feeling sorry for her, YI Jung instantly carried her bridal style towards the small cabin eyeing Junpyo intently. The later nods at him, an understanding clearly passed on. JunPyo slowly bows down at Seo Jin and nods at her looking straight into her eyes. Seo Jin wipes her tears and stared at JUnPyo who approaches Jandi. He whispered ancient spells to Jandi's ear, and within seconds, she immediately collapsed, losing consciousness. JUnPyo also carried her bridal style towards the cabin, leaving only Seo Jin and Ji Hoo's lifeless body.

Seo Jin glided towards him and sits down. She pulled him closer to her, partially coaxing his lifeless body, blood sipping through the ground. She cradles him, his back pressed firmly against her chest as she settles her chin on his shoulders. She inhales his scent. The scent she had long to smell. The scent she dreaded only because she wanted it. She wanted him so bad. She waited for a long time. She waited for him until the time comes when they will meet again. And when they do, she promises to love him and never let go. And now that finally their path crosses, there is no way she'll let him go. No way.

With her final decision, Seo Jin tilts her head back, her fangs sliding down, her eyes changing colors from golden brown to bloodlust red, the black veins in her face and neck appears. The wind blowing harshly, the trees wavering, her immense power powering up within her. She hissed, growls and sink her fangs into Ji Hoo's neck, sucking his blood. It took all the courage to stop herself from sucking him dry as the taste of his blood made her body ecstatic. She forcefully pulled herself away from his neck. She held out her wrist and slices it open using her nails. Blood spurted from her wrist and without any delays she tilted back his head a little bit and positions her wrist in his mouth. The drops of her pure blood, dripping down into Ji Hoo's throat to his body systems.


	7. A Kiss

_hello **Kimmy95, pUrvlet, MIkaelv, Prettyprincez, Michi5463. **How are you guys? thank you for the positive comments. here is chap 7, hope you like it. _

**Chap 7: A kiss**

Yi Jung is staring at the small figure of the girl lying on the bed, heaving deep sighs. Even though she was sleeping, he could see the lines of distress illuminating in her beautiful face; she was restless. Who wouldn't be? After the ordeal she's been through, she was fortunate she didn't snapped. First, vampires targeting her due to her involvement with him, second her life is ruin because she could never find peace again not until this madness is over and lastly her brother's death. It was indeed too much. Too much to bear for a simple human like her. But she is tough. In fact he admired her ever since he saw at the bar. She is a very beautiful woman, talented, charming and most of all feisty. The type of girl he finds very attractive. He folds his arms across his chest and surveys her from head to toe. Her jeans were raggedy and torn, her bartender uniform, a white polo shirt is full of dirt and stain. He sighs, thinking about cleaning her up but also contemplating whether it's a good or bad thing to do. But no matter what the consequences of his actions, he'll manage because it's the least he could do for her. The least he could do to ease her pain. He searched for the drawers and closet inside the small bedroom until he found clothes. He went inside the bathroom, grabbing a bunch of towels, shower gels and a bucket full of water.

After he cleaned her up, he was relieved. He admits that without his vampire strength and abilities, he couldn't have done the latter without opening his eyes. He marvels at her beauty, she looks good in a yellow shirt and white shorts. He swallowed hard as he gazes at her long legs. He couldn't stop himself from moving closer to her. He glided towards her and sat next to her, caressing her face, lingering in her cheeks and her lips. He inhales her natural scent. She smells so good. Yi Jung can feel his body reacting to her scent, he quietly hissed as he felt his fangs sliding down his teeth. She made a sound, a faint mumble between moans, he moves his face closer to hers and suddenly she stirs. And the moment she did, Yi Jung's eyes widen in shocked as their lips momentarily touches. The touch sends electrical impulses in his body as it jerks from shock. The feeling is strange, yet somehow comforting and warm. He tastes strawberry in her lips and it made him ecstatic. It was so overwhelming and gratifying that it surpassed the taste of blood in his system.

"Yi Jung" She mumbles in her sleep and Yi Jung surprisingly pulled away from her. Did she just mention his name while they kissed? What is this feeling boiling inside of him? His heart started to hammers wildly that he had to clutch it with his hand. "Yi Jung?" She groggily asks, rubbing her eyes. She is awake and he has to compose himself. "Hi, sleep well?" He beams at her, feeling stupid. She nods at him and sniffs; trying to stifle a cry. "Ga eul …" He held her close, trying to ease her pain. She cried in his arms as he caresses her silky hair. He slowly tilts her face up, wiping the tears in her eyes. She stares at his golden eyes, which displays sadness. His hand lingers on her jaw, as his thumb caresses it tenderly. She didn't budge instead she remain still; lose in trance just by looking in his eyes. She inhales his scent, an alluring scent she's starting to get addicted too. She felt his breathing closer to her face. His face slowly descending and Ga eul automatically closes her eyes. He kisses her, slowly, passionately. His lips coaxing her own; stimulating her to kiss him back. She did, tenderly, lovingly. It felt like she was floating in the sky, it was a new feeling to her. 25 years of her life and she's never been kissed this way, it felt so heavenly, it was so warm and comforting, it gives her strength, and it gives her the will to carry on. Somehow, the pain that's been lingering in her was slowly replaced with warmness. Their lips moves, their tongue collides with each other, drowning in the pleasure both never before have experience. The kiss they shared made YI Jung unaware that his powers were soaring high into his very soul. As they hold onto each other, both didn't realize that they were hovering up in the air, eyes were shut, oblivious to the world, not until someone opens the door and gasps in shocked that both Yi Jung and Ga eul broke their trance and fell onto the bed.

-0-

Flashback: 7 years ago

"_Mom, Dad, what's going on?" JiHoo was terrified from the shrieking cry of an unknown creature howling on their front yard. "Son, stay with your sister, lock the doors and don't even come out." His father ordered. "But dad!" Ji Hoo complains. "JiHoo, please do what your father says. Stay with Ga eul, your sister is terrified right now." His mother embraced him tightly and kissed him in the cheek. He runs upstairs while taking a glance at his parents' figure walking outside. He headed towards his sister room, where Ga eul was quivering underneath the sheets. "Ga eul, listen I need you to lock the doors and wait for me to come and get you okay?" Ji Hoo instructed his sister while wrapping the sheets around her tightly. "But brother, where are you going? Where's mom and dad?" Ga eul cries. "It's okay, just stay here, I'll go check on mom and dad."_

"_But JiHoo!" Ga eul held his hand and Ji Hoo smiled at her then kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright."_

_He skidded downstairs and grabs his father's shotgun before running outside. It was so dark that the only light illuminating the forest was coming from the moon. He widens his senses, listening to any movements or sound when he heard a familiar voice, screaming in the middle of the forest; it was his mother. He doubled his effort hoping to get there on time to save his parents. "MOM! DAD!" He screams as hard as he could while running with all his might. When he reached them, it was too late. He saw his father's lifeless body cut in the gut, bleeding to death. His mother was viciously devoured by a crouched monster, a creature that was like half human, and half bats. The scene presented in front of him was too horrifying that JiHoo quivered in shocked. His eyes widen in disbelief as the tears in his eyes started to flow. "MOM!" He screams on the top of his lungs, cocking the shotgun in his hand and firing straight at the creature. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He commanded. The monster managed to leap towards the trees and he immediately attends to his dying mother. "Mom …" He cries. "Mom, dad …" He utters. "Ji .. Hoo .. take .. care .. of .. Ga eul." His mother caresses his face while trying to double her breathing. "Mom please don't .." He sobs. "Son, don't cry.. " He couldn't believe what was happening. His mother made the last request as she tries to fight for her dear life. He carefully carried her mangled body few feet towards his father. He slowly laid her down until they were next to each other and before he can say anything; his mother finally drew out her last breath, smiling at him. And before he can react, he heard the most painful scream that hunted him for the rest of his life. It was the shaking voice of his sister. He stands up and meets her half way "Ji Hoo, what's going on?" She panics. He immediately blocks his sister's view but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't hide the disturbing reality. He cries while embracing his sister, pushing her back to shield her. "LET GO JI HOO! LET GO!" She screams until she pushed him and run towards her parents. _

_His back was still away from the horrible sight as he cries when suddenly Ga eul screams in fright. He instantly turns to see the creature that killed his parents hanging on top of a tree staring at his sister. Ji Hoo immediately grabs Ga eul and urges her to run. They both run for their lives as the creature went after them. Ji hoo knew the creature was after Ga eul so he needed to divert its attention to him giving his sister the time to run back inside the house. And when the creature was close enough to Ga eul, he shot it. It groans in pain and turn towards him just as he plans to. He doubled his efforts away from the house, assuming the monster will come after him. It did and when he accidentally tripped, it landed on top of him. It attacked him; slashing his body with its own hands, Ji Hoo screamed for his life, the extreme pain soaring through his entire being. He's ready for it. He knew he was going to die. And just when he thought all hope was gone, suddenly a girl wearing a white gown appears in front of him, slowly gliding towards him, a blinding light illuminates around as he felt an immense power coming down towards him. The creature whimpers in pain, scared of the girl whose eyes were bloodlust red, with black veins all over her face. She was a vampire. He stared at the frighten creature, who's figure was slowly fading away until it turns to dust. Jihoo furrowed his eyebrows as he tries to fight the urge to lose consciousness. He wanted to see the face of his savior one last time before he dies. The girl sat in front of him, and gave him a sad smile. She looks so familiar. He couldn't grasps where had he seen her but .. he thought when suddenly it hit him. She was the girl, who saved him, back when he was still 10 years old. She's back. It was her. He tried his best to say something but he couldn't. She gave him a peck on the lips and places her palms on his chest. He felt her intense power rushing through his veins as he felt his flesh rejuvenating. His body vibrated, his vision becoming blurry, but before he totally lost consciousness, he saw her beautiful face. _

End Flashback

-0-

She was again on top of him, for the second time around in less than 24 hours. Fate seems to play apart in this as Woo bin found himself pinned to the ground again, his glasses toss aside, a few feet away from him. "Opps … sorry!" Jae kyung beams at him while Woo bin sighs, clicking his tongue out of irritation as he felt the bumped in his head. "This is the second time that you jumped on me; are you trying to kill me?" Woo bin queried while Jae kyung giggled. "No Sir," She replied. "I just find you very attractive, that's all!" She continues to tease him while caressing his arms. Woo bin blushed and sighs. "Are we going or do you want to stay like this until they catch us?" Woo bin sarcastically spoke while raising an eyebrows. Jae kyung laughs and help him to stand up. She picks up his glasses and scrutinized it. "What you've never seen a reading glasses?" He asks. "Why do you wear them?" She exams it and puts it on. "I have too; otherwise I can't see very clearly, can i?" Woo bin wipes the dirt in his jeans. "Hmm.. that's a pity because I find you very handsome and sexy without it." Her flattery was getting into him as Woo bin blushed again for a hundredth time. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to be ugly for the rest of my life." Woo bin justifies. "I see, what happens if you lost it?" Jae kyung tried to tease him. "Well then I'm as good as dead." He held out his hand for her to give it to him. "I am sure you'll be fine." She deviously smiles at him. "No, I won't! Now hand it over." He looks at her while Jae kyung was playing with it, tossing it in the air. "Jae, I'm not playing with you, give it back to me." She laughs. "And what if I don't! What are you going to do?" She tossed it again in the air and catches it briefly. "I am … I am… " Woo bin stuttered remembering what had transpired earlier. "What?" Jae kyung demanded. "I am going to … to … to kissed you .. " He said.

Taken aback from his choosen words, Jae kyung inwardly smiled. "Oh really?" She questions. "You're lying; I don't think you have the courage to do that." She teases him furthermore, hoping he'll take the bait. "And what made you say that?" Woo bin retaliated, enjoying their taunts. "Because when I kissed you before I took a shower, you didn't kiss me back." She proudly answers. "Was that a kissed?" Woo bin deviously laughs. "Oh I am sorry; I didn't know that was a kiss for vampires." Woo bin decided to play, if that's what she wants, he's going to give it to her. "Oh, so the nerdy, Mr. big glasses Song, Woo bin has a sense of humor." Jae kyung laughs, placing her hand on her hips. "For your information, Mr. Song, Woo bin, I was simply testing you. For all I know you could be a homo" Woo bin was shocked from her chosen words, there is no way, he's going to allow her to insult him like that. Damn, he's falling for her tricks. "Try me." Woo bin dared, a glint of seriousness shown in his face. "I guess I should." Jae kyung confidently spoke and instantly, she opens her hand, his glasses on top of her palms. He stares at it and without blinking, he saw her crushed it with her own hand. His eyes widens in shocked as he realize she just destroyed it. "Urgh! What the heck did you just do?" Woo bin mutters, couldn't believe what just happen. He groans desperately until in a split of second Jae kyung was instantly right in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was staring at him admiring his every feature. He was astonished but somehow he couldn't help but stare back into her golden eyes. Those eyes that was so alluring and captivating. He gulped hard. She smiles at him and Woo bin froze as she slowly lowers her face towards his.

-0-

She jolted up, curious as to why she was lying on the bed. Her eyes roam around the small bedroom, searching for answers when she saw him pacing back and forth. "JunPyo?" She called out his name. He immediately approaches her, apologizing at the same time. She knew why he did it. As a matter fact, she was glad he did because after everything she's been through, she'll snap. "Jandi, there is something I have to tell you." Junpyo sat next to her while holding her tight. She scrutinized his expression and listens. "It's JiHoo." He started. He shook his head and sigh before looking up to her. "He's … one of us now" He says.

"What? .." Jandi instantly stood up, shock about the news. "… But why…" She incoherently asks.

"It's because of Seo Jin's wish and most of especially JiHoo's." Junpyo stated. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

He sighs before explaining everything to her, contemplating on how to make her understand. "Seo Jin loved your best friend long before he was born in this lifetime. He was her destined mate. He belongs to her as much as she belongs to him. They were destined to be with each other, brought by fate and time. He was her only soul mate. The only man she ever loved. Back then Seo Jin didn't have the courage to fight for her love to him, JiHoo was only a mere human and although he knew nothing about our kind. Seo Jin tried to hide everything from him, for it is against the vampire law to fall in love with a human being. A pureblood should only mate a pureblood and no one else. She protected him by giving him up to assure his safety. Until he died and in front of his lifeless body, Seo Jin had promise her undying love to him that no matter what happen onto his next life, she will only give her heart to him. And when the time comes that she'll rule the vampire world, she will be able to be with him." JUnpyo explains and faces Jandi while the latter was struck. "Jandi it's their destiny. It's JiHoo's destiny to be with Seo Jin. It was his dying wish to be live for her and Seo Jin had to give him that. So please, please understand, you are his best friend and he needs you to understand." He added and before she can reply, JunPyo vanished. She remains frozen devastated from what she heard until a voice so deep and cold, made her jumped. She stirs behind her and when she did, she saw him, her very best friend, Yoon JiHoo.

-0-

He felt her sweet breath on his face as Woo bin close his eyes. He didn't know how to react, he was frozen until a hoarse evil laugh emits from the surrounding. Like a flash of lightning Jae kyung instantly stood in front of him, shielding him from someone. "My dear Jae kyung, welcome back!" Jae kyung held Woo bin's hand signaling him to stay calm and to trust her. He swallowed hard and prepared himself from worst as he widens his eyes and senses. "Jared …" Jae kyung gritted. "Show yourself" She roared while surveying the area.

"Missed me so soon, my pureblood princess?" A man in his twenties appears in front of Woo bin and her, wearing a 3 piece black suit. He is 6 feet tall, has a brown hair, and fair skinned. Woo bin recognizes him as one of the top models in the country named Jared Yu. "Don't flatter yourself, Jared, I killed you remember?" She held her head high and smirks. Woo bin clutch his hand as he heard those words. So this is the bastard who used Jae kyung. This is the bastard who betrayed and played her, who pretended to care and love her; somewhere deep inside, Woo bin suddenly felt the urge to kill him.

"Oh come on Jae, you actually believe that? You know better than anyone else how invincible I am." The bastard proudly stated as Jae kyung chuckles. "Is that so? You believe you're invincible? If what you say is true then why did you have to devour Arianna? Why do you have to kill a vampire in order to survive?" Jae kyung said as a matter of fact while mischievously smirking.

"Bravo!" Jared dramatically claps his hand. "I guess no matter how hard I try, I could never hide anything from you, after all we were once shared the one affection." Jared confidently spoke while walking towards them. Every step he took, made Jae kyung and Woo bin step back as she tries to protect Woo bin. She knew how a vampire attacks, she knew their strategies. "Huh! I believe it was a one sided love affair." She answers without a care in the world. Although she was still affected by the fact that he used her, Jae kyung compose herself. She wasn't going to give Jared the satisfaction.

"Oh Jae kyung, tsk … tsk.. my dear Jae kyung, we would have been a perfect couple if you weren't a pureblood. We would have rule the world if you'll just join me and my comrades." Jared announces. "And what? Feed on humans? Kill innocent people?" She retaliated.

He laughs at her words and Jae kyung clenched her fist. "Woah.. Jae since when did you care so much about those pathetic human beings."

"What did you say?" Woo bin harshly reacted who was clutching his fist. He tries to controls himself from launching onto this jerk as he insulted humans. "You heard me; pathetic human being like you should be our slaves." Jared darkly replied.

"Shut Up and prepare to die!" Jae kyung shouted as she had enough of this nonsense. She pushed Woo bin to the side before attacking Jared head on. Woo bin groan as his back hit the walls. He curses, clutching his lower back. He gazes onto Jae kyung as she fought with Jared. He blinks twice and furrowed his eyebrows as he tries to see what was happening. He couldn't make up as to who was winning because everything was so blurry. Both of them were moving so fast that Woo bin couldn't catch up. Their actions were like lightning, so fast and strong. He rubs his eyes trying to see if Jae kyung is okay until he heard her groan in pain and within a seconds she was thrown above him. She crashes on the walls, her back hitting on it so hard that if she was no vampire, she would have been dead. She landed painfully on the ground and was unconscious. Woo bin was terrified something bad might happen to her and just as his protective instincts kicks in, he screams and run towards Jared, who disappears and appears immediately behind him. Jared kicks him strongly in the back and landed next to Jae kyung. "Jae … "He painfully utters as he nudge her. "Wake up, we have to kill this bastard. We have to! Remember we need the book; look it's just up ahead." Woo bin double his breathing as he tries to muster his strengths. She needs to wake up. She needs to fight back.

Jae kyung focus all her energy and concentrates as she heard his voice. She hissed and releases all her powers. There is something in Woobin's voice that gave her the strength to fight back. It serves as her wakeup call voice, that when needs arise it kept her alive. She succumbs to his pleading voice; channeling her strength, Jae kyung's fangs slides downs as she snarled. Her transparent face, full of black veins as her eyes turns red. It wasn't the first time that Woo bin saw her like this, the first time it happen was back when she rescued him in the forest. So this time he wasn't scared in fact he felt safe. She hovers in the air and blasted her way towards Jared. She attacks him with all her power as Jared tries to dodge her attacks. She kicks him in the gut and ripped his torso. "You reeked of Arianna's blood; I can smell her in you. Let me guess Jared you thought it would powered up your powers, didn't you? Well I'm sorry to tell you but Arianna's isn't a pureblood like me. She is just like you, a half bred vampire." She announces the unfortunate news as she was about to deliver her final blow.

"You'll never get away with this Jae kyung. You, your family and your pathetic human being are all going to die!" Jared laughs and without holding back Jae kyung decapitates his head. Woo bin cringed at the sight of Jared's head as it rolls towards him. Jae kyung controls her powers and was back into her normal self. Woo bin breaths in and remain calm while walking towards the altar where the ancient book was place. He instantly grabs it. "I got it!" Woo bin declares. "Great, let's go!" Jae kyung smiles at him and held his waist. "Wait what .. are you doing?" Woo bin resist. "I need to transport us out of here. Now hold on to me. QUICK!"

-0-

Jandi was surprisingly shocked from what she witnessed. The prince of So clan was kissing Ga eul and literally landed on top of her on the bed. It was such a pleasing sight to watch as she saw the glow in Ga eul's face. She smiles at the both of them as Ga eul and the dark prince awkwardly moves away from each other. Both of them fidgeting, trying to explain the situation they were currently in. Jandi laughs at their antics and composed herself when she was reminded of the reason why she was there. Yi Jung automatically excuses himself as he read what's on Jandi's mind. No matter how much he wanted to be there for Ga eul, he knew she needed to face this by herself. He stares at her as she did to him and nods before leaving.

Jandi on the other hand was excited to confront Ga eul about it but decided to hold her tongue, there are other important things needed to discuss first before anything else. "Erm" Jandi clears her throat. "What is it Jandi?" Ga eul calmly asks.

"Ga eul, someone's looking for you." Jandi stated while looking at Ga eul.

"Who is it?" Ga eul softly asks.

Jandi smiles at her and without a word left Ga eul wondering inside the room. Ga eul furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating on whether to follow Jandi or just wait inside. Her questions were answered when someone appears behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ga eul saw the figure of someone important to her. She gasps as she slowly turns to face the man she didn't expect to be standing behind her. Her eyes glows in happiness, tears starting to fall in her cheeks as she sobs and run towards her one and only BROTHER.

"JiHoo …" She sobs and embraces him tightly.

**TO BE CONTINUE …**


	8. Introductions

_hello everyone. I just want to thank you all for feedbacks and comments. I really do appreciate them from the bottom of my heart, thank you very much. I would like to mention them, my lovely readers namely. _

kIMMY95, MICHI5463, PURVLET, MIKAELV AND OFCOURSE MY NEW READER MONIROSEZ.

**THANK YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Introductions**

"The city is in chaos, vampires are feeding on human beings turning them into an army of creatures. The streets were no longer safe as these vicious beast roam around at night, looking for a perfect prey. Those who are bitten dies and those others whose blood can withstand a vampire's venom becomes one of them. People in the city where advise to a lockdown inside their houses, and not to go hunting for this monsters. And in the middle of this disastrous outburst lies this horrifying questions, where are the purebloods that are responsible in upholding the vampire rules? Did they abandoned us and broke the treaty between humans and vampires? Did our government made a biggest mistake in trusting these heartless creatures? What will happen to our city as these beast continues to kill human beings? What will happen to us? All this disturbing questions were left hanging in the midair as we strive for our survival. This is Maureen Paulen reporting live" The reporter in the television announces as Jandi heaves a sighed. It wasn't even two days since the pandemic started and it sure is getting worst. She doubts they'll be able to go through this ordeal. She covers her face with her palms and was startled when someone turns it off. "You shouldn't be watching the news this times." Seo Jin swiftly glided beside her as she spoke while Jandi almost fell off from her seat. "Seo .. Jin." She mutters as the eldest princess of So Clan stared ahead. She looks at Seo Jin from the corner of her eyes as Jandi admires her radiant beauty. As perfect as Jandi thought of every vampire she'd seen and read about, Seo Jin is nothing compared to them. Because the princess of the So clan is more than perfect. She is a goddess, mold with utmost divine and immortality. Her long shiny brown hair so soft and silky; her face carve like an angel, so heavenly to stare at that it was no surprise why Jandi was gawking at her. And then suddenly this awful feeling of envy shakes her whole being as she realizes she was no match for her; no match for a vampire. And that meaning she is no match for Junpyo.

"Don't even think about it for one moment Geum, Jandi." Seo Jin begun.

"What are you talking about?" Jandi tried her best to compose herself as the princess spoke."Don't even think about belittling yourself or believing that you're no match for JunPyo." Seo Jin bluntly spoke still staring straight ahead. "How did.. you .. know that?" Jandi stutters as she turns to Seo Jin who showed no emotion. "JunPyo loves you for who you are, he doesn't need a perfect match, otherwise he'd already been married to my sister." Jandi's eyes rounded in disbelief. "I'm sure you already know by now the laws of our kind, Junpyo is arranged to marry Jae kyung, the youngest princess of the So clan. The marriage was arranged by our fathers before they were asleep. And I, as the future head of the royal court must see to it that it happens." Seo Jin explains furthermore without a care in the world if she hurt Jandi in the process. The most important thing is for Jandi to understand and to hear the truth. She felt Jandi cringed at her words and chose to ignore it. Jandi's heart begins to ache as she listens. _Junpyo? The man she loves is arranged to marry a pureblood princess? _She gasps as the thought of losing Junpyo envelops her again. The tormenting pain that she felt for a very long time was suddenly awakened. Without her knowledge the tears started to fall down. "But I knew it was wrong. Because I, myself chose to break the law, I'd fallen in love with a human being, saved him and now created him. JiHoo is the only one for me, I know he is not perfect and clearly no match for me but I'm willing to break any laws or even kill my kind just to protect him." Seo Jin now turns to face the teary eyed Jandi as she stares at her. "Junpyo is the same. He loves you so much that he fought for you. He fought for his love to you. He'll die to protect you. He even sacrifices his life to keep you safe. So don't you ever think about questioning everything. Because everything happens for a reason." Seo Jin seriously looks her in the eyes while Jandi remain silent. The pureblood princess stood up and before she vanished, Jandi asks. "But how did you .. ?" Seo Jin deviously smiled at her and spoke as a matter of fact. "Just because you are JunPyo's soul mate and lover doesn't mean that I have to reveal my secrets to you? No, we aren't that close yet." Jandi didn't take it as an offense. "Still, thank you Seo Jin."

"No need to thank me Geum, Jandi, I didn't mention anything about not fulfilling my duties to see through this marriage. Jae Kyung hasn't been informed about this yet, if she'll find out and realizes she loves JunPyo and wants him, then I have no choice but to abide by her wishes." And with that said and done, she vanished, leaving Jandi crying.

-0-

"JiHoo, you're back! Thank God you're back!" Ga eul cries as she embraces him tightly, ignoring the coldness she felt in him. His alluring scent reaching through her nostrils as she inhaled it. She closes her eyes feeling her brother's heartbeat and notices that it was abnormally fast. She felt his skin and just like a glass it was transparent, cold and firm. She cries as she caresses his hair, it's now longer than before. She pulled inches away from him, smiling tenderly at him, examining him. He was still the same old JiHoo she knew, warm and comforting as he embrace her back. Although his looks were molded with perfection, his eyes shining golden brown, that just by looking at it she can see her reflection upside down. Ga eul beams at him while the tears in her eyes flow endlessly. He kissed her cheeks and spoke for the very first time. "Didn't I tell you before; I don't want to see you cry?" His voice is so dark, mysterious and frightening yet Ga eul wasn't scared.

It was a brand new feeling, being reborn with his new self as JiHoo stared at his sister. He can perfectly see her, his eyes so sharp and vivid as he gazes at his sister's beauty. She was indeed a rare one just like everyone would describe her. Her big brown eyes lighting her angelic face; her sweet red lips, her natural rosy cheeks. He can clearly see the crisps of the tears in her eyes which were slowly gliding down her face. His movements were so swift, fast and strong that he was taking precautions when wiping the tears in her eyes. "Welcome back" She happily greeted him while JiHoo frown. "Are you okay with this?" JIhoo seriously asks referring to his current state. "What? You being a vampire? Ofcourse. I'm ecstatic." She jokes with him while touching his nose, a small gestures she always does. "Ga eul .." JiHoo utters while she sighs. "JiHoo, no matter what happened you are my Brother. You will always be my big brother. Human or vampire, I will always love you." She cries. "I'm just… just glad you're back. I can't .. I don't know what to do if I lose you."

"Shhh.. Stop, me too. You will always be my little sister." JiHoo kisses her forehead.

Minutes have passed after their heart to heart talked, JiHoo senses someone approaching. "Seo Jin, please come in." JIHoo tenderly speak which reminded Ga eul of the feelings his brother had for the pureblood princess. Seo Jin instantly appears in front of them, wearing her graceful smile. "I believe I haven't formally introduced you two." JiHoo begins. "Ga eul, this is So Seo Jin, the girl that I've told you about, the one who saved me, the only girl I've love. Seo Jin, this is my little sister, Ga eul." JiHoo firmly spoke, smiling intently at both of the girls who were gazing at each other. Quite frankly, JIHoo was nervous judging upon the stares from the both of them, he is afraid that they won't get along but as soon as he was about to clear his throat to speak; both Ga eul and Seo Jin smiles at each other and shake hands.

-0-

Woo bin's mind was racing and swirling at the same time. He deliberately hated flying even on an airplane. It wasn't because he was afraid of it; he just found it very uncomforting especially when he was clinging onto a vampire like crazy. And to top it all, the vampire is a girl, not just an ordinary one but a pureblood princess. Every minute that he was pinned against her body, he couldn't help but blushed all the time. Somehow deep inside; Woo bin felt safe and protected whenever he was in her arms. "Are we close?" Jae kyung queried. He open his eyes and looks down below. "Yes, it's beyond that forest. You need to fly lower" He politely informs her while she obeys. As soon as they were hovering on the ground, suddenly a gushed of strong wind hit them. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Both of them crashed onto the lake with Woo bin silently cursing. As the water both engulfs them, they were separated. Underneath the surface, he swims around searching for Jae kyung when she was faced with the giggling Jae kyung. He gaped at her smile as he finds her very cute. He waves his hand at her and points up when she shakes her head and grabs him instead. All this time that they've been together, Woo bin now realizes that the pureblood princess have bad habits of just grabbing and dragging people around. Chuckling at her gestures, he swims with her towards the shore with Woo bin holding his breath. Until a minute has pass, he suddenly gasps, shocked filled through his eyes as he felt his lungs deprived of air. Trying to catch his breath, he unknowingly let go of her hand and clasps his throat. Jae kyung immediately looks back at him and instantly closes the gap between them and kiss him; blowing air into his mouth at the same time kicking off the surface. Seconds after, they both emerged from the water into the shore. She abruptly laid him on the ground and watches him catch his breath. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. The panic look on her face made Woo bin forget his near death experience again for the third time around and laughs at her instead. "Why are you laughing?" Jae kyung worriedly asks. "Nothing." He chuckles and helped her stand up. "You know what I'm beginning to enjoy your company, even though with my nearly death experience since the time I've met you. I've never really have fun just like this. Seriously So, Jae kyung, you are a bad influence." Woo bin remarks while laughing. Jae kyung didn't know how to react; she was taken aback from his words of flattery. Suddenly somewhere deep inside of her, she felt her heart skip a beat she stares at his laughing features. This wonderful feeling she felt right now was somewhat new to her. His heartwarming words gave her comfort and serenity she never thought existed. She was speechless. She lovingly gazes at him while he was clutching his stomach. When his laughter's died down, he begun. "Hey.. by the way where did that strong wind came from?" That broke Jae kyung from her trance.

"You can come out now dear brother." Jae kyung spoke with a serious tone. Woo bin was startled when a few feet away from them, stands a man in his age who was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and jeans. Woo bin recognizes him as the prince of the So clan, So Yi Jung, Jae kyung's older brother. "What took you so long?" He spoke with so much power and authority. "I had some hold ups but I managed to deal with it. Is this how you welcome your dear sister?" She lovingly smiles at her older brother; relieve to see him alright. YI Jung scoffs at her antics and vanished right away; suddenly appearing behind Woo bin whose eyes rounded in shock when he realizes the prince had his hand around his neck. "And who is this may I ask?" YI Jung queried as his brotherly instincts arise. He had been watching the two of them since they crashed into the water. Yes, including the kiss and how his lovingly sister saved this man's life, that's why he was curious to find out, curious to know as to who exactly this man might be in his sister's life. "Stop!" Jae kyung sternly reacted and just as YI Jung saw the panic in her eyes, he knew right there and then that this man is indeed her sister's chosen one. "Leave him alone brother, he is Song, Woo bin, the man who saved your sister's life, the man who helped her escape from her impending doom and the man you owe your gratitude with." She stated with the fact without a hint of frailty in her stands. She knew her brother so well, he's very protective of her and Seo Jin; so there is absolutely no doubt, he'll kill Woo bin for sure. Yi Jung scrutinized her and scoffs.

"Okay, for you dear sister" Yi Jung smiles and tightly embrace her. He informs her that Seo Jin and JunPyo were fine and as bubbly as his sister can be; she immediately vanished and went to find them. But before she did, she tenderly smiles at Woo bin and gave her brother an eye to eye message which conveys a warning to take good care of her savior.

Yi jung was now left with Woo bin who was still staring at him in awe. "Thanks for taking care of my sister, the So family owes you big time. I promise you, you will be properly rewarded as soon as this amok is over." YI Jung stated.

"It's alright. I don't need any reward. Jae kyung save my life, so I am indebted to her." Woo bin spoke with full confidence while the dark prince scoffs. "If you say so, … but you listen closely, Song, Woobin, I know who you are. You graduated as a magna cum laude in college, your father is the best news anchor in the country and you as an aspiring one work as a researcher in my company. You're being offered a promotion as to a promise that you'll get an interview or a great story from the purebloods." Yi Jung mockingly spoke while Woobin glares, controlling his raging temper. "So if I see you using my own little sister just to climb your way up to your ambition and hurt her, I will make sure that you will never see the light again."

-0-

"Seo Jin!"

"Jae Kyung!"

Both princess of the So clan were sealed into a tight embrace as they cried. "I'm glad you guys are safe!" Jae kyung sobs while Seo Jin wipes the tears in her eyes.

"Jae kyung?" Junpyo bellowed who was very happy to see the young princess. They were instantly in each other's arms while Jandi unknowingly steps in followed by JiHoo and Ga eul.

"Hi!" Jae kyung immediately acknowledge Jandi. "I'm Jae kyung and you are?"

"Jandi, her name is Geum, Jandi." Junpyo announces while snaking a hand in Jandi's waist. "Hello" Jandi softly replied.

"Nice to meet you" Jae kyung brightly commented and switch her attention to the other two people in the room. First she approach was JiHoo, whom she was scrutinizing from head to toe. "I know you! You're Dr. Yoon, JiHoo … and … a vampire I see. Seo jin, finally, I'm so happy for you sis." Jae kyung happily announces while Seo Jin held JiHoo's hand.

"And who are you?" She refers to Ga eul. "Her name is Chu Ga eul, she's Dr. Yoon's younger sister." Yi Jung comes in followed by the stricken Woobin.

"Hi Ga eul, I'm Jae kyung, Yi Jung's younger sister." Jae kyung surprisingly embraces Ga eul and smells her scent. Ga eul was astonished by her gestures and froze when the quirky princess silently whispers. "Ga eul, thank you for standing up with my brother, I just want you to know, I already accepted you to be my new sister. Shhhh… but don't tell him that!"

"Woo bin!" Jae kyung shrieks at the sight him and drags Woo bin with her while placing her hands on his shoulders. "Everyone this is Song, Woo bin my savior. Woo bin this is Seo Jin my sister,..." Jae kyung goes on until Ga eul spoke. "Woo bin? Oh thank God you're okay!"

"You know each other?" Jae kyung queried.

"Woo bin happens to be GA eul's best friend." YI Jung informs her.

"Oh Wow! This is wonderful!" Jaekyung brightly smiles.

The rest of the evening all 8 of them were gathered around planning for strategies to defeat the Kang Pei Clan. The book that Jae kyung and Woo bin got was indeed very helpful to them as only the purebloods can access it. After their meeting, Seo Jin and JiHoo left to further their investigation, while Jandi and JunPyo were on patrol to constantly the check the area for danger. On the other hand, Yi Jung and Ga eul were attending to Jae kyung and Woo bin's wounds; allowing them to rest.

-0-

"YI Jung?"

"Yes" He answered.

"How did you know, Woo bin is …"

"You're best friend?" Ga eul stops when YI Jung finished her sentence. She nods at him in bewilderment. "Don't you remember, I can read people's mind."

"Oh yes I remember." Ga eul rolls her eyes. "Hey, it's not as if I chose these powers, just to let you know, I don't even enjoy this gift. In fact I hated it. Just like you, I want my space and privacy, and I know how it feels like when someone invades it." He commented. "Anyways, I've learned how to control my powers; as a matter of fact if I want to shut it off; I can. Also I can use it against enemies." He proudly continues.

"Well that sounds convincing." She reacted and sighed. "But you know what; I would love to have your powers."

"hmmm. This is interesting, why is that?" Yi Jung humbly asks.

"Well because, it could be used as an advantage especially of the situation where currently in; you can also manipulate and control people's mind which is pretty amazing and awesome. And because, I would love to read what exactly is on your mind right now?." Ga eul honestly told him.

He beams at her, showing his side dimples. "I have a lot of things in my mind right now."

"Well, you know what they say, if you are overwhelmed, occupied and troubled, you should open up and talk about it." She thoughtfully replied.

"It's complicated." He sadly commented and heaves a sighed.

"Then why you won't make it uncomplicated?" She stupidly asks and chuckles while he laughs. "That is why I adore you." Yi Jung stated while turning to look at Ga eul who was flustered from his words. "You make things so easy, so uncomplicated… Woobin is lucky." He continued. "Wait a minute, do you think I? NO.. Hell No! I don't think of Woo bin like that. He is just a friend, he's my best friend." Ga eul violently reacted. She angrily faces him and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I thought you can read people's mind? How come you don't know how I feel about Woo bin?"

"Exactly, I can only read your thoughts but not what you feel, not what your heart truly feels." He notices the sudden change of aura in her as he realizes he just pissed her off. "Oh really, well, now I'm letting you know that Woo bin is nothing more but a friend to me."

"Okay, I'm relieved to know that." Yi Jung grins at her. "So Miss Chu Ga eul, do you have boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't be here talking to you if I have, wouldn't I?" Ga eul sarcastically answers him.

"Well, I just want to make sure; no one will try to kill me just because I'm talking to you. God knows you might have an obsess boyfriend sulking around you." YI Jung chuckles.

"Why would you say that?"

"Chu Ga eul you are a very beautiful woman; no man will not love you." Yi Jung lovingly stares at her while she smiles at him.

Touch by his thoughtful words, Ga eul stares back at him and says "Only man? What about vampires? Especially a pureblood vampire?"

-0-

After her talked with Seo Jin earlier, Jandi was seating on the ground throwing pebbles at the lake when JunPyo magically appears behind her. After patrolling the entire area, from the forest to the lake, he has been observing her for quite some time now and decided to finally confront her. He knows something is bothering her so he's out there to find out. "Did you know that there are water fairies living in this lake? There probably be pissed off by now judging upon the force of the rock you're throwing at the lake." Junpyo jokingly says. Jandi didn't utter a word as she remains staring at the peaceful lake. Junpyo tenderly smiles at her and embrace her from the back. "Are you okay?" He worriedly asks her.

"JunPyo, do you love me?" She faces him and looks into his golden eyes. Although he is surprised from her inquiries, he is more than happy to answer her. "Yes, I do." He happily declares. "Okay, then I want you to turn me. Turn me into one of your kind just like Seo Jin did to JiHoo." Junpyo's eyes widen in shocked as he realizes what he just heard. He couldn't believe what she just told him. It was not what he expected from her. He remains still, stunned from the surprised request she bellowed. He took a deep breath while she waited for his answer. "I can't." He coldly spoke. "You can't? Or you don't want too?" Her words hit him straight in the face as she just laid it on him. It made him pondered, thinking from way back of the reason why he couldn't just change her.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why JunPyo? Why won't you turn me?" She kept on pestering him, repeating the same exact words spoken in order for him to be honest with her. Until his patience run out and without holding back, he abruptly stood up and yelled at her. "Because I don't want too okay? I … " He stammers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. love and doubts

**Chapter 9: Love and Doubts**

" … I .." JunPyo stammers; caught in the midst of not wanting to break her already scarred heart from telling her the whole truth. To be honest, he doesn't want to hurt her again and again because for the past few years, that was all he'd ever done to her. He had hurt her, crush her heart to the point of breakdown and with that he had promise to himself that he will never ever inflict the same pain all over again. But this confrontation with her is something he prayed would never crossed her mind because he knew it will definitely break the promise he had sworn to himself. He swallowed hard, turning away from her searching eyes; the eyes that longs for an honest answer. He knew she loves him so much and that she's willing to give everything to him, even her life, even her soul and this is what he was afraid of; finally after all those years it presented itself and to top it all, it happened on the worst scenario of their lives.

Jandi looked him in the eyes and when he suddenly turns away from her, she was hurt. Why is he turning away? Is he hiding something from her, something he doesn't want her to know? The heartbreaking gesture he showed her was something Jandi couldn't just let go. "What exactly are you not telling?" She hurtfully demanded

"Nothing, I already told I won't do it." He strongly answered.

"You are such a horrible liar Gu JunPyo! I know you're hiding something from me and I'm giving you a chance to tell me the truth and that chance is NOW." She emphasizes; her voice slightly rising.

"I'm not hiding anything from you." JunPyo insisted while closing his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Jandi wipes the tears in her eyes as it was uncontrollable at this point. He's lying. He's definitely lying.

He didn't answer her. He knew he was hurting her badly and uttering a word would simply make it worst. So he tries to holds back hoping she'll let it go.

His silence hurts her even more and she silently cries, biting down her lips as it trembles. "Is it Jae kyung? Is she the reason why you won't turn me? …. Huh? .." She sobs.

Her words slap him straight into the face. How did she know? His eyes rounded in disbelief as he stood still, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. And for the first time in his life, he doesn't know what to say. The truth was the arranged marriage between Jae kyung and Junpyo wasn't a surprised to him at all, because long before Jandi was born, he was already informed about it. His father's last words before he went to sleep for a thousand years were to for him to wed Jae kyung; his childhood friend. It was a vampire law, a pureblood's destiny to be mated with another pureblood and there was no other way, except to marry Jae kyung. His family had seen it, their relationship, their interaction, and their bonds towards each other. But he never submitted himself to it, because now that he is finally the head of the Gu clan, he is in charge and in command of his life, he knew Jae kyung wasn't meant for him and he knew she thought the same thing too. He knew there is someone out there, meant to be with him, and without a doubt indeed, he found her.

"Answer me!" She snaps at him, taking him out of his trance. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? It was already there, laid in front of him, what more is there to keep up an act? He tried to speak but somehow he couldn't think of a better words to make her understand.

He deeply sighed. "It has nothing to do her."

"… You're lying Junpyo. I know all about you and Jae kyung. I know you will be married to her, so there is no point on hiding it. I just want the truth; the truth JunPyo, please." She painfully sobs.

"Because I can't take it .. I can't take another heartache … from you .. it is too much already. Too much…" She cries so hard and runs away from him; wanting to get out of there. She is hurt again. Every time she is with him, she always ends up being hurt. This has to stop, she had enough.

JunPyo turns around as soon as he heard her pleas. His heart is breaking at the sight of her running away from him, shattered again. He wanted to come after her but he was stuck. His knees getting weaker as he staggered and drops onto his knees. He was crying. He didn't mean for this to happened, he just want to love her, take care of her, protect her and to keep her safe. He doesn't want to hurt her but why is it that he always managed to make cry. He knows he is stupid. A complete jerk. He is a coward because he simply can't tell her the truth; the truth that the reason why he couldn't turn her is because she will die. She'll die, because she will simply not survive the changed. Her body is too weak, too weak that it will not withstand his venom, a pureblood's venom. He had learned it the moment they made love; the moment he tasted her blood. So he couldn't do it. He refused to do it. He will not lose her no matter what. He'll make sure she'll live, live to be with him until her dying age. They will be together, not forever but one lifetime. One lifetime with her is more than enough for him, more than enough.

-0-

She wakes up and checks her wristwatch. She had dozed off for an hour already after Ga eul had helped her washed up and mend her wounds. She felt alive again, as she has freshened up, wearing a clean set of clothes; baggy pj's, and a white v-neck shirt. She smiles at her figure as she stares at her reflection in the mirror. She runs her fingers through her hair and surveys her body. She had bandages all over her. She laughs at this as she thought of how caring her soon to be sister-in-law can be. Yes the words convey it's meaning because Jae kyung believes her brother had already imprinted on her. Chu Ga eul, So Yi Jung's chosen mate. And how did she know that, simple, just by looking at her brother's eyes when he was introducing Ga eul to her earlier gave it all. He was clearly all head over heels with her as she was with him. Jae kyung had experience love once, so she knew the certain look when one is whipped; and judging from her brother's lovingly stares at Ga eul, he was indeed in love with her. It was quite fascinating actually, but the first time she met her, she already knew Ga eul is the right girl for her brother.

She chuckles as she pulls out the bandages that are wrapping around in the different areas of her body. Ga eul is indeed a kind, loving, sweet and thoughtful girl. She swiftly turns around discarding the bandage on her shoulder. When satisfied, she walks out of the bedroom looking for her savior; and speaking of Woo bin how is he? To be honest, she was quite worried about him; no matter how strong he tries to be, he is still human. And speaking of him, Jae kyung is aware on what she felt for him. She isn't as dense as her brother; she knew she had fallen in love with Woo bin. She doesn't know when or how but sometime during the times that they were alone, it happened. Woo bin had been nothing but a perfect gentleman to her. He saved her even though it will cause him his life, he didn't care if he got hurt in the process as long as he can protect her. He never took advantage of her, even though he was only a mere human, capable of temptations. But Woo bin surpass all that, he was exactly the opposite of everything she thought about human. He made her realize that there was more than anything in this world aside from beauty, power and immortality and that's why she had fell for him.

And now that she thought about it, she is excited to see him; she immediately went to the kitchen as she knew it was his favorite place. The smell food receives her as she inhales his scent in the air; clearly her senses where so keen when it comes to Woobin.

"tah .. tahh .. tap. .." He was humming when she saw him, slightly banging his head on some unknown tone.

"Well .. well .. well, you're smart, strong, a great cook and now you can sing? You are a complete package Song, Woo bin." Jae kung teases him although she was secretly gaping at him inside and out. He is just so adorable, wearing a black tank top, white apron and jeans.

"What are you grinning about?" Woo bin spoke with curiosity while flipping the omelets in front of her. She continues to giggle. "Stop it" Woo bin pretends to reprimand her although he madly blushing. He was about to turn around and grab the plates for the omelets and pancakes when he bumps into her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He backs away while she laughs. "Why do you always do that Jae kyung? …"

"Do what?" She gave him the most captivating smile and he couldn't help but heavenly sigh. She tried to help him with the plates. "Nope, it's okay, I got it! Just sit down and your food will be ready, your highness."

"Say, Jae uhm, I have a question?" Woo bin awkwardly spoke while sitting down and eating.

"Wh-at .. is it?" Jae kyung mumbles with food in her mouth. ".. uhmm.. is Junpyo your .. your boyfriend?" Woo bin's face turns crimson as soon as he blurted it out.

"hahaha.. Of course not! JunPyo is my childhood friend. We grew up together and been friends for almost a hundred years now. He is like a brother to me." She beams at him and that brighten up his mood. Ever since they arrive Woo bin has been sulking around. His first interaction with the prince of So clan was disastrous and when he met the prince of Gu clan, he felt sorry for himself, there is no way he'll stand a chance with Jae kyung. But now that she cleared every question that has been bombarding in his mind, he was more than happy.

"Why ask by the way?" Jae kyung queried "Nothing, I was just curious." Woo bin tried to deny.

"Curious? Huh? Well what about you? You have a girlfriend?" She frankly asks.

"Nope."

"Why not?" She pried, again that with alluring smile Woo bin realizes he can't resist.

".. because I haven't found her yet .." He awkwardly spoke, stealing glances at her.

"_but now she's sitting right in front of me_" Woo added in his thoughts, not knowing that his mind were screaming those words that Jae kyung can clearly hear.

-0-

Walking in the woods, Ga eul sighs as she sadly looked at the moon. It was the same moon she gazed at every night except tonight, it was frightening. The winds coldly blowing upon her face, the atmosphere seems to be peaceful yet disturbing; Ga eul knew beyond this island and forest, is a night full of horrible monsters and creatures of some sort attacking the city, killing innocent lives to feed. She shivered at her thoughts and wraps her arms around herself. She shook the terrible thoughts in her mind and silently prayed for her brother, Seo Jin and for everyone to be safe. The memory of her scary encounters with such creatures still lingers in her mind and was thankful that she was still alive. After all, it was the prince of the So Clan who had saved her. She tenderly smiled, as the image of them kissing, floating in the air, replaces the horrific thoughts she had. She blushed, thinking of the gentle and cunning So Yi Jung.

"Eherm" His cold yet comforting voice, broke her trance. "You know it's not safe to wander alone during this time."

She chuckles at his words and faces him with a bright smile in her face. "Well, just to let you know I am not alone."

"Really? I don't see anybody .." Yi Jung replied while scanning the surrounding with a smile, his right eyebrow raised.

"Just because you don't see it, it doesn't mean it's not there." She proudly says. With her confident words, Ga eul quickly turns around, swiftly pulling out her silver gun, and aimed it at Yi Jung's heart. "See, I am never alone." She arrogantly smiled at him and pulls away when Yi Jung suddenly grabs her hand, making her drop the gun. He circles her around and holds on to her waist and at the same time pulling her closer to his body. She blushed harder when their face where inches away from each other. He was holding on to her while her hands automatically landed in his chest. She instantly looks down, staring at anything except his face. He chuckles at her gestures and runs his tongue to his lips. He inhales her sweet innocent scent which made him shiver in excitement. The exploding feeling he felt the other night they kissed suddenly erupted, his whole body beginning to ask for more. Ga eul on the other hand, was restless, her heart beating rapidly that if she wouldn't calm down, it will definitely jump out in her chest. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath, making it difficult for her to move. With his death grip, she knew there is no way she can get away from him.

She cleared her throat. "Yi Jung, what are you doing?"

He laughs at her, her face is so red that he fears it might explode. She was blushing like crazy and that makes her so adorable and undeniably cute. These are some of her gestures the Yi Jung finds very attractive and irresistible. Although he might not admit, he is indeed starting to fall in love with her. He knew it, because of some malicious thoughts that were recently playing in his mind. Like for instance with Woo bin, when he saw them both tenderly caught into each other's arms, he had to control every fiber in his being from killing that bastard. He extremely loathed Woo bin, first with his sister Jae kyung who seems to be in love with the jerk and now Ga eul. As a matter of fact, the only thing that is keeping him from killing Woo bin is the fact that Ga eul cleared their relationship towards one another. They were just friends, although best friends in particular, this still made his blood boils.

Ga eul finally looked up at him when he felt his hand tighten in her arms. It was starting to hurt yet she didn't mind the pain."Yi Jung? .."

Her inquiry snaps him from his vicious thoughts and he beams at her while she eyed him suspiciously. "Yi Jung .."

"Yes .." He brightly smiles showing his white pearls.

She softly laughs. "I said what are you doing?" Ga eul pointed out his arms; that were comfortably beside her waist.

"You mean this?" He looks at her, down to the ground and to the sides. "Uhuh" Ga eul nodded.

"Well I was simply continuing where we left off." He whispered.

She was taken aback from his teasing words. Her eyes widen in surprised as he advance his face to hers. They were now face to face, breath to breath, nose to nose. She gazes down at his red lips, partially inhaling his sweet breathe. She closes her eyes as his scent intoxicates her. Her body already screaming for him; yearning for him. He saw her eyes close while he momentarily grab the opportunity to tenderly, admire her beauty. She is indeed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He definitely praises her beauty, caressing it with his finger. Her cheeks so soft and gentle to touch. Her luscious lips so good to taste. He heavenly sighs and closes the gap between them. He kisses her nose, her eyes and finally her lips. With just a slight brush of his lips onto hers, warms her entire being, making her feel ecstatic. Her whole body is suddenly in frenzy, full of excitement and yearning. Yi Jung kisses her furthermore as she slightly opens her mouth to received him. His whole body shivered, his throat groans as the warm feeling explodes. They lovingly kiss, this time, certainly taking things slow. The kiss was sweet and innocent, the kind of kiss that is shared between two people who are in love. His tongue licks her lips and Ga eul opens her mouth for him to enter. The first interaction of his tongue in hers was heavenly that YI Jung could no longer contain himself. He groans between kisses, making him extremely hungry for her. He had the sudden urge to claim her right there and then but he knew it wasn't the right time. He knew it would scare her and he definitely doesn't want that. The kiss is just so perfect, that it was beyond anything he could imagine for.

Ga eul is lost in his kisses, in his touch. She was in heaven, soaring deep into the sky, flying with him. She didn't realize that she was already lying on the fallen dried leaves on the ground with him on top of her. Caressing her arms, her shoulder blades, his touch making her shiver, giving her the warmness she's been wanting for so long. He was touching her tenderly, softly, gently without breaking the kiss. His fingers tracing circles in her stomach while his other hand cups her cheeks. Her hands roam around his body, caressing his chest and his muscles. Yi Jung moans between her touch and held back as he felt his fangs sliding down. He immediately opens his eyes and pulls inches away from her breaking the kiss. Ga eul slowly opens her eyes and stares him in daze. He tenderly gazes at her, with his eyes, brightly shining.

"I love you." He cried; feeling extremely in heaven. Ga eul was taken aback from his confession, torn from the verge of crying of happiness and simply caught up in no words to answer him. Both feelings were so overwhelming, that Ga eul had to let go of her tears. Yi Jung was alarmed when he saw her crying. ".. Ga eul, I'm sorry." He immediately apologizes, half regretting his confession. "I know it's too soon but it's what I really feel about you. .. and …" He thoroughly explains while Ga eul sniffs. She attempted to stop him by placing her fingers on his lips. "It's okay .. you don't have to explain" She replied, wiping the tears in her eyes. "But" He continues. "Shhh..I feel the same way, too" She confesses. This time it was Yi Jung's turn to be surprised, his face lightens up as he heard it and sighs in happiness. He immediately captures her lips, kissing her tenderly. After they pulled away for air, both catching up their breath, Yi Jung embraces her tightly. "Since when?" He happily asks.

"Since the first time I saw you walking towards the bar. What about you?" Ga eul giggles.

"Since the first time our eyes locked onto each other." Yi Jung deeply smiled, showing his alluring dimples.

"Huh? When was that?"

"It was the time Chu Ga Eul when you were at the bar with your friend. You two were clearly talking about me and then you looked at me and I looked at you. It was only a brief interaction but something inside stirred my entire being. That feeling brought me to you in that bar and I was glad it did, because I finally found you, the girl I have fallen in love." Yi Jung softly stated while she was blushing like hell. She softly kisses him while he kisses her back.

"So are you saying I seduce you?" She teases him while laughing.

"Yes, you definitely did."

"Hey, you're the vampire here, you definitely did the seducing." She bellows while Yi Jung just laughs. She playfully punches his arms while laughing at his hurt reaction. He stops and simply watches the angel his arms.

-0-

Jae kyung drops her spoon as soon as she heard his thoughts. She chuckles while covering her mouth, ignoring his confused inquiries. "Is something funny?" Woo bin furrowed his eyebrows mad at her reaction. "What the heck Jae kyung!" He spat while she was laughing so hard. He is starting to feel irritated, there he was, seriously talking about his feelings which by the way involves her and she just made a fool out of him. This made him angry. "Stupid spoiled-brat vampire!" He bellowed while crossing his arms. That stop Jae kyung from laughing and stood up. "What did you just said?" Jae kyung demanded, now furious. Nobody dares to insult her, for crying out loud she is the princess of the So Clan. A pureblood vampire. "You heard me. I said, you stupid, spoiled-brat, immature, irritating vampire." Woo bin angrily reacted. "That's it! You're going to pay for it! You insolent fool!" Jae kyung growls as the color in her eyes changes. If war is what he wants, she'll definitely give him that. She advances towards him as Woo bin stand firm. He didn't back away from her and never plans too. He notices her eyes changes color as he remembers her words_._

"_It turns bloodlust red when I wanted to feed on someone or when I'm dangerous or when I used my ultimate powers_."

Woo bin gulped hard as he stares at her bloodlust red eyes. Oh no! Gone was his confidence and courage, now that he was face to face with a dangerous vampire. He might as well stop breathing so he'll suffocate instead of being torn apart limb by limb from a sexy and beautiful yet blood thirsty vampire.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. It Starts Now

Thanks to MIkaelv, kimmy95, Purvlet, Prettyprincez, Michi5463, for all your support and positive comments. It keeps me going. So here is chap 10, hope you like it, the story is progressing through the next level as the next chapters will be intense. Read on and let me know. THanks again!

**I do not own BOF.  
><strong>

**Chap 10 – It Starts Now**

Jihoo inwardly smiles as Seo Jin grips his hand. Earlier that night, she had taught him how to satisfy his thirst and how to deal with his powers and the changes in his life. As a newly born vampire there are some limitations and restrictions that he needed to be aware of, such as not being able to bask in the sunlight without getting killed. Even though he was created by a pureblood, which gave him the advantage of becoming more powerful than an ordinary vampire, Seo jin wouldn't risk it. She taught him the basic survival skills which include feeding on big animals; any means, as long as it doesn't involve killing innocent lives. Seo Jin knew JiHoo wouldn't kill anyone just to survive so she had made sure to offer her blood just to quench his thirst. At first he was hesitant but he was unable to resist the princess charms and commands, after all she was his creator. He is drawn to her no matter what. The next lesson was how to control his powers; although it takes centuries to master such immense power, Seo Jin was positive JiHoo will manage. After all he wasn't just created by any vampire but a pureblood one. After it felt like an eternity to him, finally he is ready.

They head out to the city to face the man who is behind in creating this army of vampires. As the head of the So Clan, it is Seo Jin's responsibility to fix this mess. It was her destiny to uphold the law, her destiny to put an end to this pandemic and to punish those who break it. She was determined to end it tonight, even more determined to go alone but she knew that wasn't an option because Jihoo will follow her no matter. It wasn't just the fact that she was his creator but mostly because of the bond they have shared, bonds of love and eternity.

"Stick with me JiHoo. No matter what happens don't ever separate from me." She instructed him, holding on to his hand. He squeezes it lightly to acknowledge her while she smiles at him. They were holding hands disappearing and reappearing from one place to another, making sure that they get in the city undetected. It was her plan to be invisible as she tries to maintain a low profile by completely controlling her powers into minimum. It seems to be working so far as both of them went passed through a bunch of low class vampires roaming in the streets. She lead him towards the So mansion where it she thought it all begun. Somehow according to Jae kyung and Woo bin, the mansion was now controlled by no other than the Kang Pei clan, deep inside she was furious; the nerve of those bastards to step foot inside the So clan. To desecrate a purebloods' haven was completely beyond forgivable, punishable by death and lifetime shame.

The So estate is a vast property; the mansion full of hidden secret passage that only Seo Jin knows. It was one of the secrets she as the eldest sibling inherited. They were now in that passage that secretly leads to her bedroom. Quietly, they both sneak it after sensing no one inside, she opens the door slowly and walks in with JiHoo tagging along with her. "This is your room?" Jihoo commented in awe as he gaped at her massive bedroom. "Yes, I had to take 3 more rooms just to personalize it, see I want my office in it too." She barely spoke in a whisper. "Wow!" He marvels. It was such a beautiful sight looking at her standing right next to her king sized bed. He tenderly smiles at him as Seo jin was pacing back and forth, rummaging from drawers to drawers to find something. He felt so much blessed and extremely happy to finally be with her. It was what he ever dreams of; ever since he was young. While she was looking for some papers or any hints of the Kang Pei clan, on her peripheral vision she vividly saw him looking passionately at her. She stops and glided towards him. JiHoo was surprised to be staring at her angelic face. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Seo jin tenderly ask, not reading what's on his mind. "I Love You." He nervously stared at her, unable to control the intense feelings his been hiding for so long. This is one of the changes he learns to love upon becoming a vampire, he's boldness and overcoming his were tears in her eyes when she heard his words, all this time she's been dreaming of him telling her how much he loves her. "I've always love ever since that day and until now, nothing has changed, except, I love you more and more each day." He confesses and slowly caresses her wet face. He moves closer to her and hovers inches from her face. "I Love you, Seo Jin, you are my life." He whispers and sweetly claimed her lips. He was kissing her inside her bedroom, a very intimate setting she been imaging for so long. He's the only one she's ever love, not even in hundred years that she was alive. Only him; Yoon, JiHoo whether during his past life or now, on a thousand lifetime, he is the only one she ever yearn for. She kissed him back, lovingly, passionately.

-0-

Jae kyung felt the rapid beating in his heart, its rhythm, so familiar and very common to her. It is her favorite rhythm made by one frightened human being. She inwardly chuckles and controls her anger; just from the sight of him whimpering inside and pretending to be brave calm her senses. Although she might let her vicious vampiric powers transforms her, she was completely in control of herself as she pursues on teasing him. After all, he deserves what he's got from provoking her. She threw back her head back, slightly showing off her protruding fangs as she hissed in front of him. His eyes widen as it flashes different emotions. He clutches his fist while maintaining his stands. There is no way he's going to back down this time. He watches her transform, the black veins were now slowly showing up in her face and a strong aura suddenly illuminates her entire being. It was too strong that Woo bin staggered back towards the wall, he clenches his jaw and stared at Jae kyung. She was having fun teasing him. It's one of those things she likes about their relationship, him being an easy target and her who's easily angered. There are many things that only he can make her feel so alive. Like for instance, their fun bickering for stupid things, his short temper when it comes messing up his stuff, especially his clothes and his ugly glasses, the way how he protected her and most specially how he treated her. He treated her nicely with so much passion and love. He doesn't care if she is a pureblood princess or a vampire, for him she was just an ordinary person. He treats her as if she is normal, a normal human being just like him. And she never wanted to be one, not until she met him. He braces himself for what was coming, until in a flash of lightning she was standing right in front of him. He swallowed hard as he's inches away from her. He inhales her scent. A scent so addicting, that his body aggressively reacted to it. It smells so sweet, like apples or flowers or maybe even strawberries but it was clearly numbing all his senses. She comes closer to him as he stares at her eyes. It was bloody red, stunningly frightening but as he continues to look at it, he felt so warm. He could lose himself in it as he felt his daunting feelings disappear. All that was left in him was the feeling of being protected, of being love and cared for. He doesn't know how long it has been since he was caught in her eyes; all he knew was that he felt so safe. As soon as she stared back at him, Jae kyung's heart suddenly skips a beat, her powers slowly calming down, returning her from normal state, her fangs suddenly drew back, the veins in her face were gone and her eyes, now golden brown. It was such an intense feeling; knowing that she can only be tamed by him. Just by simply looking into his frightened eyes, diffuse her powers and she found it very disturbing and alarming because it only means one thing, he is her downfall. But despite this new realization, she didn't care, all she cares about is this moment, she lovingly stares at his handsome face while she embraces him. He hugs her back while closing his eyes. It felt so natural. She rested her chin on his shoulders while smiling tenderly.

"..I'm sorry .." He whispers in her ears and she unknowingly blushes. "Sorry, I was out of line."

"It's okay, it's my fault." She answers while still clinging onto him. Moments passed by when they were still at each other's arms when Woo bin finally asks. "By the way, why were you laughing at me?" He inquires. "Do you really want to know?" She mumbles still in his arms. "I would love to" He answers while pulling away to see her face. Jae kyung tenderly smiles at him, caresses his face and said. "I heard you."

He knew what she meant. And obviously it pertains to the previous discussion they had, "You heard me? .. But .. how?" He curiously queried.

"Your mind was literally screaming the words at me." She openly told him and blushed. She watches him stutters again, mumbling about words she can't clearly make out of. She heard him apologize in a very low tone. She giggles at his nervousness. And without holding back, Jae kyung launch onto him, claiming his lips. As soon as her lips touches his, Woo bin immediately shuts up, his eyes automatically closes as he returns her kiss. He kisses her back with passion and love. His right hand cupping her face while the other is snaking into her waist; she was leaning on him for support as her arms encircles his neck. Thankful for the wall against his back, he partially coaxed her, slowly lifting her from the ground. Her body is perfectly molded in his as they pressed against each other. They felt so right being in each other's arms, it as if they were made for one another. He was her missing piece as much as she is to him. They kissed, both fulfilling their desires and affection to one another. Both were so caught up in the overwhelming heat of passion when -

"What are you doing?" A cold and familiar voice spoke in the darkness, making Jae kyung and Woo bin fall on the floor with Woo bin on top of her. Someone suddenly turns on the light and both were surprised to see Yi Jung and Ga eul holding hands. "Woo bin? .. Jae kyung?" Ga eul surprisingly utters as she stares at both figures still lying on the floor. Jae kyung innocently smiled to her brother and Ga eul while Woo bin blushed. Simply because they were caught snugging with each other and mainly because he was literally on top of her.

-0-

Jandi was running, running away from him. She loves him but no matter how hard she tries it wasn't just meant to be. She wanted to give him everything even her life; and until death it will only be him. Gu Jun Pyo, the prince of the Gu clan, why him? She stops asking herself that question a long time ago because she knew it in her heart what the answer was. It was always the same answer, it was not a reason, no explanation needed, no justifications, just her strong feelings towards him. Her unconditional love for him. "JunPyo…" She painfully utters. His name in her lips is breaking her heart into pieces that it is already impossible to mend. She sobs whole heartedly, stopping on her tracks as she lay back behind the trees. She didn't care if she was running too far away from the cabin. All she wants is to cry to the point, that she'll no longer be able to produce tears.

She didn't know how long she was crying or if she passed out while doing so. All she knows is that, it was already too late. She checks her wristwatch and her eyes brighten in disbelief as she saw the time. It was already 12:30 am. She checks her surroundings; it was so dark that she couldn't see a thing. The winds were harshly blowing upon her as she tightens her jacket. She is cold. She tries to breathe in her hands to keep it warm. The hairs all over her body were standing up as she felt the chills. She knew someone or rather something is watching her. She remember this feeling when JunPyo and her where in her apartment, moments before they were attacked. She knew the presence is going to reveal itself minutes from now. She gulped hard, trying to calm the wild beating of heart. She silently prayed; hoping it was just an animal, a reindeer maybe? As long as it wasn't any vampires, because if it is; they're all in danger. She stands up, ignoring her shaking knees, she walks straight ahead. If this is indeed the enemy, a vicious vampire, she needs to stray them away from the cabin, away from JunPyo, away from Ga eul, Woo bin and the So siblings. If she dies tonight, she'll die trying to save her life and the life of her love ones. She walks ahead, widening her senses. She notices the sounds of the bushes moving and stops. Now that she's farther away from the cabin, there is no point running away from death.

"Come out. I know your there." She bellowed. She heard a growl and laughters. She braces herself as she blinks twice and finally saw three hideous looking vampires; their skin gushing out of their flesh, followed by blood everywhere. "What do you want?" She hardly asks.

"You." The creature on the left answer with a spine chilling growl, Jandi stared at him and was frightened, realizing that he was the biggest of them all. She awkwardly step back and heard them laugh at her. "Are you scared, girl?"

".. Huh. Are you kidding me why would I be scared of you?" Jandi strongly stated. No matter what happen, she will never give them the satisfaction. She is a very tough girl, she loves a vampire and she's never afraid of them. She keeps on repeating those words while trying not to blink. She knows vampires are fast, so one blink of an eye and she could end up not opening them forever.

"Really?" The vampire moves closer to her and she backs away. "She smells so good. I want her." The other vampire on her right announces. "She won't be enough for all three of us. Let me have her." The one in the middle commented.

"NO!" The biggest ugly looking vampire retaliated. "She is mine, I found her."

"I lead you two here." Argued the younger vampire. The middle vampire growls and Jandi tried to escape while the three where arguing. She runs as fast as she can, jumping and ducking between bushes and tree branches and heard them followed her. "You can't run away from us little girl, when I find you, I'll slowly kill you. I'll make sure to enjoy killing you." She breaths steadily, ignoring the fear building up in her. She continues to run away until her feet aches. "_Run Jandi!_" She told herself, her mind screaming, then suddenly she accidentally fell down, landing painfully on the ground. Her foot was unfortunately caught on the roots of a tree. She tried to get up while gasping. Her foot hurts so bad that she could no longer stand. She crawls on the ground, wanting to hide between the bushes when she heard growl from above. It was the big vampire who's hovering above her on the tree.

"I found you." And with his words, Jandi realizes it was the end of her. She felt herself being lifted from the ground, her neck hurting so bad. She felt the hands of the ugly vampire squeezing the life out of her, she couldn't breathe and with the last person in her mind. She called out to him.

"..Jun … Pyoo …"

-0-

JiHoo is in heaven when he tasted her lips. The yearning in his heart erupted within him as she kissed him back. She tasted so sweet and her scent so addicting. He felt the tingling sensation runs through his veins as his heart was beating rapidly. She encircles her arms around his neck as he tightens his grip in her waist. Their kisses were getting intense as two vampires hungrily longs for one another. A sudden heat and light illuminates SeO jin as she played with his tongue. Her body responding to his needs as his hands caresses her stomach. She was lost in his touch as she could no longer control herself. She was launching onto him, caressing him. Her hands moving inside his shirt. He groans as he felt it form circles in his stomach. It felt so good. If felt so right. They were both caught up into each other when suddenly Seo Jin pulls him away and they both hover in the air. He was astounded when he was already touching the ceiling. "JiHoo, they're here."

Her words broke his trance when his senses alerted him of the upcoming danger. Suddenly someone blasted through the door and five vampires confidently walk in. They inspected the bedroom sniffing around clearly looking for them.

"Damn!" He heard Seo Jin curses. "I lost control of myself." She continues as she grips his hand. "I have no choice but to finish them off. I can't risk us being caught. Stay here." She commanded JiHoo and before he could react, she jumps down and attacks the other two left. He watches her instantly killed the two vulnerable vampires in a second. His mouth was hanging open when he saw her aggressively fights them, with just two punches in the gut both of the monsters disintegrate. She looks at him and signals him to make no sound. "Shhh" She seductively smiles at him while he fears for her safety. He tries to get down to help her but felt a strong force holding him back. He pushes through it but Seo Jin just deviously smirks at him. Then he suddenly realizes it, she had him trap upon an invisible shield to keep him safe, to keep him there, to avoid being killed. JiHoo called out to her, desperate, as he watches her fight the other three hideous vampires who were now aware of her presence. She quickly killed them in a hand to hand combat. Jihoo knew the reason why Seo Jin wasn't using her powers. She was not using it to make sure her power is at the minimum. Risking to use her immense power will be alarming the whole Kang Pei clan and that would mean their demise especially if they don't have a slightest clue who are they up against. He screams for her, still trying to get away but she just smiled at him. "You can't do this to me!" He bellows as he tried to reason out to her. "Seo Jin." He screams again as another five vampires where in front of her, followed by numerous of vampires, all of them surrounding her. JiHoo feared she can't handle them so he tried to focus on his powers to break through the shield.

Seo Jin is now fighting hand in hand with the numerous vampires surrounding her. They were only low class vampires, newly born ones, easy to kill but also very aggressive. She knew the act of fighting and that is never to underestimate an opponent. As the princess of the So clan and head leader of their nation, she was train to everything. She manages to kill the first batch so easily without breaking a sweat. And as soon as she was done, another batch of vampires came through. She killed them again instantly and this time members of Kang Pei clan appear in front of her. And right there she knew what was happening; this wasn't just any coincidence at all, the Kang Pei's knew they're here. They prepared for them, somehow the break in that Jae kyung and Woo bin did was use to their advantages. The six Kang Pei vampires were now surrounding her, assessing her every move. Seo Jin knows there is no point in holding back, they have already found out, so without hesitating, she lets go of herself. Then in a split second, her eyes suddenly turns bloodlust red, she threw her head back as her fangs protrudes, black veins are now appearing through her face with a red light illuminating throughout her body as she stares at the six vampires. One by one they instantly turns into dust, vanishing in front of her, she swiftly turns around as she found Jihoo crouched down on the floor. He broke her shield. She never thought he'll be able to penetrate it, somehow she felt so proud of him. She kneels closer to him, checking him if he was hurt or wounded. But she found nothing instead she cups his chin and stared at his face. She was taken aback from what she saw; veins were starting to pop out in his face as his eyes turns black. Realizing what was happening, she panics; they have to get away from here. She needs to get him out of here, he was getting weaker. He must have channeled all his energy to break through the barrier. He needs to feed now and although it wasn't a problem to her. She can let him drink her blood but not at this place, not at this disposition. It was too dangerous. She tries to stand him up but he staggered. JiHoo tries to speak but he can't, his vision swirling, his throat so dry. Seo Jin touches him and realizes that he's dying. He needs to feed now, so without any delays she raises her powers to make a shield to protect them. She laid him on the carpet and bite on her wrist. She slowly lifted him up, pulling him closer to her. She places her wrist on his mouth, her blood dripping.

"Drink, my love." She whispers as Jihoo painfully moans. "Please, now my love, you have too." The scent of her blood was too strong that JIHoo couldn't control his thirst anymore. He shakingly bites her and sucks on her blood. Seo Jin closes her eyes and threw her head back. She bit her lips as she hissed.

While JiHoo was drinking her blood and Seo Jin was focusing all her energy to the shield and to JiHoo, both of them did not notice the presence of the Kang Pei leader watching them. He deviously smiled at the sight and summons all his powers to blast through the princess shield. And as soon as he did, the intensity was too strong that it sent both of them flying across the room. Seo Jin immediately recovered herself, flips back and landed gracefully on the floor. JiHoo on the other hand crashed on the walls to the floor. She swiftly attacks the Kang Pei leader, throwing fireballs at him. He gracefully dodges them while laughing so hard. She hissed, as she channels all her powers. She is going to end this now. It's now or never. She steady herself then vanish and appears behind the leader, her hands on his neck, she was about to decapitate it when he sternly spoke.

"You can kill me right after I kill your dearly beloved mate." The kang Pei leader calmly stated while she froze. She suddenly looks ahead. Then to her fears, she saw him, Yoon JiHoo, the love of her life, glued against the wall, his body spasms. He was holding his neck as if someone was choking him; his mouth hanging open as he tries to breaths.

**-TO BE CONTINUED.. - **


	11. Lost

Chap 11 – Lost

His heart is accelerating, his breathing ragged as he search for Jandi in the woods. It was getting late and Junpyo feared something bad might happen to her. The reason why he didn't come after her was because Jae kyung was right; she needed time to be alone, and time to ponder things through. But now that it has been 4 hour since she went off, he was nervous. It wasn't his nature to be this paranoid; it's just that he had never been this far from her. For the past years, he has been constantly watching over her. He sighed and jumps from one tree to another, searching for her. He closes his eyes briefly because he wanted to feel her presence; he had always had this connection with her, like he could always pinpoint her exact location. He focuses hard as he traces her. His eyes narrowed as he felt her fears. He could hear her heart wildly pumping against her chest, her whole body alerted from something. He broadens his mind, hoping to sense some unnatural being lurking around the woods. He senses a vampire, particularly a strong one, and without hesitating, he doubled his effort, vanishing from one point to another just to get to her on time. He was silently praying while controlling his surging powers. He needed to get to her. He needed to save her. He closes his eyes again feeling her life slowly slipping from away. He knew she was losing consciousness. _No, please! No!_ He prayed.

To the clearing path below the moonlight, he could see her life force slowly fading away as he saw a Kang Pei vampire, hosting her in the air. Without wasting any time, Junpyo immediately blasted his way towards the vampire and decapitates the limb that was holding Jandi. She was hardly thrown onto the ground and with JUnpyo's active reflexes; thankfully he managed to break her fall. Before the Kang pei vampire could react, he instantly caught Jandi and held her tight. He abruptly felt her weak pulse and realizes that she's slipping away. She wasn't breathing at all and with every strength left in him, he instantly tilted her head, breathes on her as he gave her part of his power to save her. After a split of second he saw her chest moves, slowly rising and falling. He sighed in relief as he felt her steady pulse. He brought her to the ground, and sat her to the tree and faces the vampire.

"You dare touched her." junPyo's voice echoed in the night as he roared at the vampire; his eyes ravishing with fury, his fangs already visible.

"I knew you'd come for her your highness and I was right." The Kang Pei vampire vanished in a blink of an eye, appearing and disappearing around JunPyo.

JunPyo alerted all this senses, as he follows at the ugly vampire. "You might be wondering why I knew young prince, but I have smelled her scent. Her blood is no ordinary human's blood; it has been touched by a vampire's blood. I knew she was no ordinary girl, why else could she have a vampire's blood mix in hers if she wasn't any vampire's pet." The vampire licks his hands, the hands that circled around Jandi's neck. "And what more interesting is that you love her didn't your highness?" The said vampire laughs while jUnpyo clenched his jaw." You fell in love with a human girl. Hahaha! This is marvelous! This is unique! Very unique indeed! Who knows that a pureblood would fell in love with a pathetic weakling like a human being." Junpyo balled his fist while mustering his powers.

"Although it would be such a waste; such pity. The poor girl is going to get hurt because the man she loves won't be able to make her happy." The insidious vampire flamingly sighs.

"Shut up! Who are you?" Junpyo demanded, who was already in the verge of killing the bastard. The Kang Pei vampire dangerously laughs and scoffs. "I am sorry your highness for being so rude. The name is Lucious Velbrik III." Junpyo's eyes rounded in shocked from what he had heard. The name, that name is familiar to him; this son of a bitch is the third son of the head of the Kang Pei clan. Suddenly his heart begins to rise while eyeing Jandi's sleeping form, thankful that he saved her just in time, if he was a minute delayed, she could have been killed instantly especially with a powerful vampire like Lucious Velbrik. He needs to be careful, not just for Jandi but for himself, if not, he won't be able to protect her. "What's wrong prince Gu JunPyo, you seem to be surprised? Judging from your reaction you've heard all about me, am I correct?" Lucious Velbrik dangerously eyed him while he stared at Junpyo.

"Yes, I've heard about you. You are the third son of the Kang Pei leader, the most cunning, dangerous, vicious killer but not the most powerful." Junpyo tried to daunt him while engaging in an unpleasant conversation. Lucious scoffs. "Really? You think I'm not powerful enough to be your opponent? Well why don't we find out huh?"

Before the prince of Gu clan could answer, Lucious vanished from JunPyo's peripheral vision and appeared behind him, attacking him with it's big hands. Junpyo immediately senses the danger and vanish right away, appearing a few feet away from Lucious. "hahahah! You are fast, your highness but can you dodge this!" He appeared in front of him again, this time, Lucious was able to blast through his shoulders. JunPyo leaped from the tree and landed smoothly on the ground half crouched. Thankful that he wasn't hurt that bad, he was slightly surprised by Lucious attack and was not ready for it but this time he wouldn't let his guard down. He hissed, focusing all his energy to his powers and channeling it to every fiber of his being. He can afford to play any games anymore, he needs to end this now and safely get Jandi away from the forest. Black and red veins were visible in his face, his neck and all throughout his body, his eyes turning blood lust red as the blue flames illuminates his feature. He closes his eyes, while stretching his powers to reach to the sleeping Jandi, the blue flames surrounds Jandi, serving as her shield, her protection. He can't lower his guard and cause her harm.

"Before the night will end, you will be dead!" Junpyo declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure Gu, JunPyo!" And with that Lucious release his full powers, increasing his body mass, the sound of the bones and muscles stretching inwardly making his size bigger than he already was. His face contorted into the most gruesome and scary looking creature, his flesh slogging from his body, his whole physical form like a ghoul. He is half crouched, his claws so long and sharp. Junpyo opens his eyes, and invisibly meet Lucious halfway. They're action so fast that no ordinary eyes can see them; they were attacking one another, like lion to a prey. Both monsters so insidiously looking and ready to kill each other, JunPyo's back was clawed, as he blasted through Lucious huge body. He managed to burn a hole through his stomach, before being slashed away. He landed awkwardly to the ground, groaning in the pain he organs were severely damaged. He stared ahead and saw Lucious fighting for his life. Junpyo gather all the strength he has left, he needs to end this now before other vampires comes. With blood all over the place, the forest stinking with his and Lucious blood, they will smell the ludicrous smell and will come for them. He forcefully stood up, hissing, while walking towards Lucious. JUnPyo immediately severed Lucious head, tearing his body limb by limb. Lucious was instantly killed and JunPyo instantly grabs Jandi, he carried her bridal style and flies away. He needed to warn Jae kyung and Yi Jeong, they needed to get away from this place right now. They needed to find Seo Jin and JiHoo because by now the Kang Pei clan already found them.

-0-

Ga eul is lying in her bed, wide awake as she thought about previous happenings in her life. First, the whole city was attacked by monsters; second her brother jIHoo turning into a vampire, and lastly Yi Jung's confession. She was completely taken aback by his tender words that she still can't believe it. He told her how he felt about her and she did too. It was such a memorable night, that she is in cloud nine. She smiles brightly as she caresses her lips, imagining YI Jung lips kissing her. He was such a good kisser that just by the slight touch of his lips made her ecstatic. She tenderly sighs as she remembers how he almost lost control while they were in both in heat from kissing. She could feel his fangs slowly protruding, his touch becoming intense, his kisses urgent. If weren't for his self-control, she was positive they would end up in bed. She inwardly laughs, giggling, as the thought displays on her mind. _This is bad!_ She thought as she felt herself yearning for him. She brushed it aside and thought about what both yI Jung and her saw at the kitchen. She was a bit shocked when she found both Jae kyung and Woo bin kissing in the kitchen and Woo bin lying on top of her. It was such a very intriguing realization as her best friend, Song, Woo bin has finally found the girl of his dreams. Of course she had never thought it would be a vampire that will capture his heart because Woo bin hated their kind. But now that the situation is different, she couldn't be more happier for him. He deserves the best! And if Jae kyung is indeed for him then she will support Woo bin no matter what! Ga eul sighs in happiness because after all this darkness, there was still hope, a light in the midst of everything. She continues to stare as again the face of So Yi Jung, flashes in her mind. Unable to fall sleep, she decided to see him, knowing that he was on patrol outside the small cabin. She stood up, silently opening the large window when a brush of wind hit her face. She immediately close the window and staggered through the wall. She looked around, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness. When she was satisfied, she tried to open the same window again and was surprised that she could no longer open it. It as if there was a force holding against it, keeping her from opening it.

"Urgh!" She groans as she tries too hard to open it. Desperate, she finally surrenders and wore her sleepers to head downstairs; she walked towards the door and yanked it open, when it didn't. Furious, she kicked it with her toes and yelps in pain as it hits her. "Ow!" Ga eul reacted and sat on the edge of her bed, when she heard a deep voice, chuckling from behind. She search for it in the corner of her eyes and almost shrieks in fright when Yi Jung's face pops out from behind.

"Waahh!" She mutters when he covered her mouth.

"Hey it's just me." YI Jung graciously smiles while embracing her from the back. She playfully punches him in the arms while laughing at her stupidity. "Did I scare you?" Yi Jung teases her.

"No sir! I was just simply surprised." She proudly says.

"Oh really?" he eyed her tenderly and she blushes. He stares at her, completely mesmerized by her beauty, even in the darkness, her face lightens up and her beauty radiates. She lovingly looks at him and smiled. "How did you get here?" He pointed through the window and Ga eul furrowed her eyebrows.

"That was you? Why didn't you reveal yourself right then?" She curiously asks.

"I wanted to see your reaction. Why did you open the window? Did you forget it's dangerous to keep it open especially during at night?" He reminds her why she pouts, remembering his instructions before she went to bed.

"I forgot .. and .. I .. was looking for you." Ga eul smirks.

"Hmm. And why, my love, were you looking for me?" He teases, cupping her hair while tightening his embrace. He settled his chin on her shoulder as she relaxes on his arms. "Nothing, I was thinking of accompanying you in your patrols, I have trouble sleeping." She sighs, now thinking about her brother Jihoo who left with Seo Jin earlier.

He read her mind and says "He's going to be okay. Seo Jin will protect him, she loves him very much." YI Jung gently kissed her shoulders. "So don't you worry okay?" He added. She faces him and looks him in the eyes. He caresses her face and lay her down in the bed with him hovering on top of her. He fixes her hair and plants a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Ga eul." He whispers while gently kissing her lips. Her mind automatically went blanked as soon as she felt his lips moving onto hers. Her body reacting innocently to his touches as his fingers caresses the side of her waist, to her midriff, to her shoulders. His lips came down to her neck, sweetly licking her, he planted soft heavenly kisses on the back of her ear down to her shoulder blades. Ga eul can feel her body lost control as the prince of the So clan gently caress her. She moans between their kisses, her arms snaking on his neck. She is clinging on to him as she matches his intense kisses. She felt like she is being carried away in the clouds of overwhelming love towards him. He fingers the helm of her pajamas, slightly pulling it down when she gasps. He tenderly smiles at her and stray his fingers away from it. He held her small waist instead and licks her neck. "YI Jung" She moans while looks her in the eyes. "Take me". She muttered between ragged breathing unable to control the feelings she had inside. Yi Jung stopped for a moment, contemplating on whether to give in to what she wanted or holding back. "Ga eul, you don't want this"

"But I do. I do love you." She whispers, coaxing his god-like face. "And I love you more than ever but I don't think I can control it any longer, now that you're inviting me it will be hard on my part. I don't want to hurt you"

"I trust you. I've always been, ever since the beginning." She informs him tenderly while moving forward to claim his lips. The touch of her lips on his was to convincing and inviting for YI Jung to reject anymore. It was too powerful, his will bending to her request, he loves her, he clearly loves her. So kisses her passionately, lovingly, claiming her lips, increasing their heated passion. This time she takes off her pajamas and her tank top, almost naked in front of him. YI Jung took a deep harsh breath as he tried to control his fangs, she looks like a goddess, laying there in front of him, giving him her everything. He made love to her, expressing his feelings for her, his undying love to her that no matter what happens he will always love her.

-0-

They were out on patrol on the west side of the cabin. Although Jae kyung wanted Woo bin to rest, the latter insisted to come with her. So after an hour of checking the west part of the forest, Jae kyung and Woo bin sat on the edge of the lake staring at the sky. "Hmmm. No stars for tonight, that's sad!" She heaves a sigh and Woo bin turns to her. "You like the stars?" He asks her.

"I do. I always look at them from my greenhouse, from my roof terrace and everywhere I go. They always make me smile. They brighten my mood. They make me happy." She smiled at him which melt his heart and stared back at the sky.

"Just like the sun." He mutters.

"Yeah, kinda like the sun. But I love the stars simply because there are more of them. A sun is only a sun while there are billions of stars out in the sky." She brightly smiles at him while he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"Jae, how is it?" Woo bin carefully asks. "I mean, being a vampire." He added when Jae kyung studied his face.

"Ow. Well, for my sake, I was born one. I was born to be a pureblood, a descendant to the first vampire. I was born with privilege, with responsibilities and enormous power to begin with. Everything is laid on a platter for me, just like YI Jung, JunPyo and Seo Jin. We are all bound to our fate, cursed through time, to walk alone to empty darkness throughout eternity." She sadly said as her voice falters and goes on. "I used to be proud of what I am, I used to be believe that everything below me is nothing but a waste. I was raise to believe that humans are nothing more but pathetic weaklings, that they are the lowest creature living on this earth. But clearly everything I was thought was wrong. I've learned that humans and vampires have the same rights to co-exist on this plane. That it's a natural balance of life, just like the sun and the moon, earth and wind, fire and water, life and death. They take part in the normal balance of life." Jae kyung explains and heaves a sigh.

"And I've also learned that humans are blessed and wonderful beings, I envy them. I envy you." Jae kyung turns to Woo bin and look at him in the eyes. She genuinely smiles at him and continues. "I envy you because you can smile. You cry. You laugh. You live. And you can love freely, you can be happy because life is too short and you'll never know when it ends. You can live freely Woo bin and I envy you for that." She looked away from him hoping to hold back tears.

"And how I was wish it's that simple, how I wish that vampires can feel live freely, that we can really co-exist with humans but I knew that was wishful thinking." She added and Woo bin saw the tears in her eyes. She is crying and that made him angry for himself. Why did he have open up his mouth and ask her that? _Stupid!_ He curses himself.

"Jae, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay. I'm glad you ask because it means you want to understand us. And I like that." She wipes the tears in her eyes and Woo bin held her hand.

"You know Jae, you can live and love freely. It's only a matter choice. If you choose to love then love will choose you." He tenderly smiles at her and held her close. Jae kyung felt extremely happy when he embraces her. Her mood lightens up and suddenly she felt like she was home. Woo bin had always been there for her, cheering her up and now she had a conclusion.

"Thank you Woo bin." She closes her eyes and laid her head on the crook of his neck. "Anytime." He kisses her forehead.

"Woo bin?"

"Yes." He mumbles.

"You are my star." Jae kyung honestly told him while Woo bin felt like he was in heaven. Both of them in each other's arms when Jae kyung instantly stirred and stands up. Woo bin panics and held her hand. "What's wrong?" He queried.

"Someone's coming." Jae kyung sternly informs him and just like a lightning, a vampire appears in front of them. Jae kyung immediately crouched down ready to kill.

"No need to engage into a fight, princess Jae kyung. I was sent here from the kang Pei clan to deliver the news to you that your sister, princess Seo Jin and her other half were captured. And to convey the message from our leader that if you and your brother Yi Jung won't come to the masquerade ball two nights before full moon, they will be killed in ways that you can't never imagine." With that said and done, the vampire begins to disappear when Jae kyung spoke. "WAIT!"

The vampire stops and hovers.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jae kyung glares at him.

"Why don't you take a risk to find out?" He darkly spoke and vanished.

"Oh no! Seo Jin!" Jae kyung kneeled down and cries.

"Shhh.. We will go. We'll go and save them" woo bin spoke while holding Jae kyung steadily.

-0-

He is carrying her in the air when a blast of lightning hit them both. They fell down to the ground with Junpyo badly hurt; he tried his best to stand up and urgently looks for Jandi. He desperately panics when suddenly two vampires appeared in front of him. One of them was carrying Jandi and the other staring madly at him. "Give her back to me" JunPyo demanded.

The one that was carrying Jandi spoke, "Do you really think we'll do that? After all what you did to our dear brother?". JUnpyo clenched his fist ready to kill. He doesn't want to engage in nonsense conversation anymore, he doesn't want to waste any time. "Give her back to me or you'll regret it!" He threatened them.

The other vampire encircles around Jandi and smelled her scent. "Hmmm. I don't think so, I think we will keep her. The scent of her blood is so enticing and so pure yet it is tarnish with a blood of a pureblood." And before JUnPyo could ever reacted, the vampire held Jandi's wrist, his long fingernail cutting through her skin. Junpyo's eyes widen in shocked and in fury as he saw Jandi's blood oozing out of her wrist. The vampire hissed and instantly licks her blood.

"NO!" Junpyo immediately blasted his way towards the vampires, attacking both of them at the same time. Jandi fell onto the ground with a thud. Although weaken by his previous and present wounds, he fought hard just to save the love of his life. He managed to slash the vampire that was previously holding Jandi and fought the other remaining one. He finally killed the proud vampire and turn to Jandi to find the most shocking thing that stops the beating of his heart. He saw the vampire whom he thought was already killed when he slashed him, kneeling on the side of Jandi, feeding on her. The bloody vampire was immensely clinging onto Jandi's neck, drinking her blood. Junpyo loudly hissed, his whole body vibrating of madness and without even touching the vampire, he blown him into pieces. He rushes towards her, partially coaxing her body.

"JANDIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He screams his voice desperate, begging and full of pain. He cries so hard, rocking her body back and forth as he cradles her.


	12. Deceive & Desires

**Chap 12 –Deceive & Desires**

"Let him go" She demanded as the Kang Pei vampires surrounded them. The leader of the clan adheres to her demands and instantly releases JiHoo; then she let go of her hands from his neck. JiHoo fell to the ground with a thud and she immediately attends to him. "JiHoo .." She worriedly whispers to him and relaxes when she realize he was still alive. In a moment of spur, the vampires that surrounded her immediately held them captive and she was left with no choice but to surrender. She didn't bother resisting when they put chains on her hands and feet. Knowing that with her immense power she can just get away with it in brief of second, she decided not to because she doesn't want to endanger the love of her life. She doesn't want Jihoo to get killed. She watches him as he was drag away from her.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?" She yells as she maintains her stance.

"Don't you worry Lady Seo Jin, you'll see him soon." The cold voice of their leader spoke and Seo Jin dares to look at him in the eyes. "Don't you dare hurt him or I swear!" She firmly spoke while he scoffs; motioning his other minions to follow him. He walks straight ahead with Seo Jin being drag behind. She was trying hard to conserve her strengths as she will definitely need it to free JiHoo. She closes her eyes, widening her senses as she felt for his lifeline. Somehow, he was still unconscious from the blow he had received. When she opens her eyes, she was inside a massive bedroom; a bedroom she never knew existed. Her eyes rounded in disbelief as she takes in the breath taking view of the room.

"I supposed this is the first time you've seen this room?" The obnoxious leader spoke and Seo Jin couldn't help but give him a deathly glare. "That's a no." He commented flashing his deceiving smile. "Well because this is hidden, only a few members of the vampire society knew this and all of them were dead." He glided towards the windows.

"Except me." He continues.

"For once, the rumors where true, you are indeed the most beautiful I have ever seen. Your beauty is divine and pure; you are indeed a goddess, made in perfection." The Kang Pei leader speaks praises while Seo Jin arched her eyebrows. She hated this man for ruining everything she had ever hoped and dreamed for.

"Forgive my lack of appreciation with your constant admiration but I'm not interested. Let's just cut to the chase and end this!" She retaliated with fury, sending menacing looks.

"You are feisty and tough; the kind of attitude fit for a queen." She scoffs at his antics and jerk her hands from the chains that bind her. "I'm sorry but I don't give a damn about your blabbering. Now what do you want?" Seo jin was now losing her patience. This asshole is clearly playing tricks on her and she isn't inclining to play with it.

He scoffs and faces her straight forward. "Become our queen; unite with us, together we will rule this plane."

"How dare you? What made you think I will even consider? What made you think I will betray my own clan? You ignorant fool! " She spat at him, furious. "And you have the nerve to ask me to your queen, when just the look of you insults me."

His laughter thundered around the massive bedroom. "And do you assume that I want to marry you? No, my dear queen, you are flat out mistaken."

"You dumbass! You just demanded me to be your queen." Seo Jin grudgingly yelled at him.

"True. But you will be wed to our leader."

His news shocked her whole being as she viciously glares at him. "You mean?" She hesitated.

"Yes. I'm not the head leader of the Kang Pei clan. I'm only the 4th son." He walks away from her towards the massive 2 doors. But before he opens it, he turns around at her and raised his right hand upward. As soon as he did, the chains moves, tightly and painfully pulling her hands straight behind her as if it was connected on an invisible pole. She groans in pain as she felt her limbs almost as if it was being torn from my body.

"For you information; I don't even have a slightest interest in you Lady Seo Jin, that's my brother. And furthermore, I think a human beauty surpasses yours, so I would advise you not to be overly proud." With that said, the 4th son vanished from her sight leaving Seo Jin infuriating with rage and at the same time full of worries.

-0-

Ga eul prop her head using her elbow while tenderly watching Yi Jung sleeps. He looks like a child, his facial expression so adorable as he lay there next to her. She lovingly smiles as she remembers what had happen between the two of them earlier. She didn't hesitate, nor feels any regrets afterwards. For her, he is the one. She giggles, thinking about his gentleness when he was claiming her. He was very careful, easing the pain he had inflict on her. She fingers his inner arm, stopping in his palms. She marveled at his godlike features and looks back to his face. She plants a soft kiss in his forehead and all of a sudden her expression turns grim. She stared ahead at the forest; slowly rising up and walks towards the window. She saw a familiar shadow forming into the woods and clenched her fist.

Yi jung woke up, wearing a grin in his face when he stirs around and find her gone. He scrams to get out of bed and found his clothes on the floor. He changes right away and vanished to reappear downstairs to look for her. He searches the kitchen and still no sign of her. He head outside where the moon is the only light shining through the woods and the lake. He sighs; totally paranoid about where she might be when on the corner of his eyes, he saw her. She was bravely standing on the woods, looking straight ahead as if she was expecting something. He wonders, what in the world is she doing here, all alone by herself.

"Ga eul?" He momentarily called her out. She abruptly faces him and envelops him into a hug. "What are you doing here?" He queried. He felt her stiffen from his inquiry and he couldn't help but felt weird about it. He was going to mention it to her when he felt his sister's presence.

"Yi Jung." Jae kyung came around with Woo bin next to her.

"What's wrong?" He demanded as he saw her crying face. Ga eul pulled away from him and stood next to Woo bin as Jae kyung embrace her brother.

"They got Seo Jin …. and JiHoo." Jae kyung replied and looks at Ga eul. The latter's face contorted into somewhat between delight and concern that Jae kyung thought it was odd.

"Oh No!" Ga eul whines as Yi Jung held her waist; comforting her and Jae kyung brush the feeling aside.

"What do we do brother? We can't just sit around doing nothing, we have to go and save them." Jae kyung panics as Yi Jung thought of the possible things they needed to do. If what his sister said is true; then Seo Jin is in deep trouble. She'll wind up dead if they don't act soon. Jae kyung explains to him about the masquerade ball two nights before full moon and suddenly it hit on Yi Jung; two nights from now will be the awakening of their father. It was the reason why he had come back in the first place, the same reason he dreaded the most. All because of one thing, if his father would have found out about his rebellious state during the last 10 years, he would have been in deep serious trouble.

"This is bad!" He voiced out. "Two nights from tonight will be father's awakening and if we don't stop them before that, we will all be damn." He broke the news to his sister. Jae kyung begun fidgeting as the horror flashing through her eyes, Woo bin notices this and caress her arms. "Are you okay, Jae?" Woobin tenderly asks. She gave him a weary smile and glance back at her brother.

"Don't worry, father will not intervene I promise." YI Jung assures her, with a serious tone.

"You sure about that?" Jae kyung hesitates; assessing her brother's reaction and searching for any sign of faltering assurance.

"Yes, I'm sure. This time we have Seo Jin with us." Yi Jung nods at his sister then motion them to get inside the cabin.

Woo bin remains calm and glance towards Jae Kyung. He kisses her forehead as he tries to ease her worries. Jae kyung weakly smiles at him while placing her head on his shoulder walking side by side with him towards the cabin. Somehow, he can make out a hint about the siblings conversation about their father's awakening. He had read about it before. Once every 500 years, one of the oldest powerful vampires awakens from his slumber and will make sure the world of their kind are in order; if not, everyone who disobeys the law will be punish. He gulps hard thinking of the negative outcome this huge dilemma will resort if the purebloods won't be able to stop the Kang Pei clan. This would have been periodically considered the end of the world; end of mankind. He sighs; and release Jae kyung from his arms when she excuse herself . He walks behind her when Ga eul suddenly appears. "It is almost time." She delivered the news emotionless and all of a sudden Woo bin's expression turns grim. He stared at her deeply, his eyes widening. "Don't even think about it Woo bin. Mind your place!" Ga eul turn her back on him and then exhales forcefully. "This is your destiny brother; this is what you are born for. Bear that in mind." And with that she retreated and left him dumbstruck.

-0-

He screams her name, his voice trace with many burdens, pain and regrets as he cradle her lifeless body. The scent of her blood is in the air, stirring his inside desires for her. The visible marks the bastard engrave into her neck is now covered with his hand full of his blood; as he bit himself just to mend her wounds even though he knew it was too late. He tries and yet he knew he already failed. He rocks her body back and forth, moaning and screaming her name. He sobs as his heart is completely breaking. This is entirely his fault. If he would have rush to her aid right away. If he would have followed her sooner, she would have been alright. She would have been in his arms right now. He plans to ask for her forgiveness. He plans to make amendments to her; to explain everything especially the reason why he can't turn her. He is positive she'll understand because it is a life and death situation. She loves him too much that she doesn't want to be apart from him. But he can never do that now, he can never explain to her the reason why. He can never tell her, how much he loves her, how much he cares and yearns for her. Because now, she's gone; Geum Jandi, the only girl he ever love is gone. The pain he is feeling as of this moment is too much that he felt like exploding. It was like he was eaten and burn alive. His body felt numb as if a thousand needles are piercing through his skin. His whole body ignited, almost giving into the ripping pain his heart is at state. His tears endless as he brush the hair that is covering her face. Her lips, her face is pale as he shakily kisses it; her body cold and lifeless. Gone was the warmness her body can give him, gone was the tenderness her touch can comfort him, her beautiful smile that brightens up his gloomy day, her embrace, her soft voice that speaks his name, they were all gone, leaving him shattered and hollow than he already is. He didn't know how long he was crying or even carrying her mangle body towards the cabin. Each step he takes is getting heavier, as if he was dragging his own feet; it was the walk of eternal damnation. His head bowed down, not taking his eyes off her beautiful face. He could have used his powers to transport them quickly towards the cabin but he didn't. He couldn't. There was no energy left in him, he was too weak, to battered from the truth. Finally, as if time double it's pace, he was in front of the cabin, he didn't even notice Jae kyung and Ga eul's voice as they tried to call him out. He just felt their quivering touch and grasps. He was totally deaf against their queries and cries. Then, he felt two strong arms held Jandi's lifeless body and he resisted. Instead of releasing her, he tightens his grip of her and his body shaking. He suddenly felt a strong aura embrace him and then he stops as he felt Jae kyung's arms around him.

"Let her go Junpyo. She's safe now. Ga eul and Woo bin will take her to her bedroom okay?" Jae kyung calmly whispers to him and then he saw her crying face. She nods at him and he slowly releases Jandi to Woo bin whose face is in pain. Ga eul was silently crying while Yi Jung had his hands on his shoulder.

Junpyo watches them carry her away from him as his knees finally gave away. "JAN .. DI .. ! He cried so hard, embracing the pain that his body shook violently, his powers radiating as black flames surrounds his kneeling figure. His eyes turning black and red, black thick veins rooting in his face; his powers too immense that if Yi Jung doesn't stop him, he'll surely be dead. The ground shook, the trees falling heavily to the ground as if they were just struck with thunder lightning. "JUNPYO!" Yi Jung yells; feeling the ground splitting. "You have to stop Junpyo! STOP!" He screams as he release his powers. He signals at Jae kyung and the both of them increase their strengths as they tried to pin Junpyo down. It took two of their massive power to refrain JunPyo until he lost consciousness. It was then that Yi Jung breathes calmly when Jae kyung raised her two hands to fly JunPyo's inside the small cabin.

-0-

"Oh Jandi, what have they done to you?" Ga eul mutters as she was ripping her clothes. Woo bin came inside with a bucket of water and towel in his hands. Then he checks Jandi's neck, fingering the two dots that the vampire fangs pierced. "She's been bitten Ga eul. Who could have done that?" Woo bin sternly asks while watching Ga eul cleans the blood in her neck, carefully wringing the towel on the bucket. "Kindly leave us now Woo bin; I need to prepare her for her burial."

"As you wish." Woo bin replied with sarcasms. He was about to open the door when she added. "Attend to Jae Kyung if deem necessary." Ga eul commanded without emotion.

"How long are we going to keep this up my dear sister? How long do you intend to hurt yourself? And the person you love the most? …" He grips the knob tightly as he tense up.

"It has already been decided Woo bin, we can't change that right now. We are so close; JiHoo won't be please if something goes against plan." She spoke in a monotone voice and shuts her eyes.

"You do well to remember, I am still your brother Ga eul and I can see where this ends." He deadly replied without looking back at her and slams the door.

Ga eul heaves a sigh and thought about Yi Jung; what Woo bin said to her was true. She will end up hurting but then again it was what she was here for. She wipes the tears in her eyes and focus on Jandi. Maybe, just maybe, some things aren't just meant to be.

After two hours, when Junpyo had come around, he had decided to bury Jandi on the back of the cabin. The rest of them gathered around her as JunPyo use his powers to make her a glass bed. She was wearing a beautiful white simple dress with white flowers surrounding her whole body. After saying their goodbyes to her, the four of them left JunPyo alone with Jandi.

"I love you." Junpyo cried as the tears started to fall on her pretty face. "I love you … forever.. Jandi" He sniffs, not a care in the world if he was soak from the rain that's pouring down. He just can't leave her alone. He can't. He already left her once and look what it did to her. He lost her. "I AM SORRY!" He screams and sobs at the same time. His voice roared towards the lake. He kisses her one more time. He felt her cold yet still soft lips while he caresses her beautiful face. "I promise. I will avenge your death Jandi. I will make sure every last of the Kang Pei clans suffers in my own hands. I PROMISE! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

-0-

"Are you okay Ga eul?" Yi Jung tenderly asks her while enveloping her into a tight embrace. They were lying awake in her bed, in each other's arms while listening to the wind blowing hardly on the window. She leans on him and forcedly exhaled. "I'm okay. I just don't know how to tell JIHoo. Jandi is his best friend ever since they were little and I've always treated her as my older sister. Somehow I couldn't help but blame Junpyo for letting her down. She had loved him for god knows a very long time. And yet he just let her die."

"You know that's not true Ga eul, Junpyo couldn't have let anything happen to her. She is his life. She's the only thing that's keeping him sane and now that she's gone I'm scared for him. Please don't doubt him Ga eul because his love for her runs deep in him. His love for her is unconditional." Yi jung humbly stated while planting a kiss on her forehead.

Ga eul apologizes and gazes at him. "If ever that happens to me, what would you do YI Jung?" She laid out to him the questions that were bombarding on her mind ever since earlier. "Stop." He mandated. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you, as long as I am alive, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you no matter." He assures her.

"You will protect me?" She repeated. "Even from myself?"

He stared deep into her soul and ponders about what she meant before he replies. "Yes."

-0-

Woo bin was lovingly looking at her; her eyes so warm that just by staring at it; he was lost in a trance. He brushes her hair aside as he caresses the side of her face down to her neck. She slowly unbuttons her polo shirt and seductively takes it off. He pulls over his green t-shirt without taking his eyes off her. She cups his face and caresses it with her fingers. He did the same thing. Her finger brushes his soft lips and Jae kyung took her precious time upon gazing at his gorgeous face. She finally kisses him, planting soft watery kisses to his lips. He closes his eyes, feeling the warmness of her touch and her lips moving into his. As he couldn't control his deep desires towards her, he slowly lays her down towards the bed and kisses her neck. Jae kyung moans with his name spilled in her lips as she reacted to his hungry yet sweet kisses. She kisses him back with the same intense setting matching his own. He lowers his body against hers and his body screams in delight when he felt her soft breast. She held him closer, wanting to feel the wild beating of his heart and Woo bin lost control when she kisses his neck. He whispers her name until both of their bodies where indulge into their hearts desire. Their body perfectly molding into each other as is they were made to be one. She gave herself to him, not a care in the world if she is to be punished by her father. She doesn't care if it is against the law; all she ever wanted is him; Song, Woo bin. She loves him dearly even when he still hasn't told her his feelings towards her. His touch, his kisses, his gentleness and warmness towards her, were more than enough proof that he truly cares for her. So no matter what happen she'll never regret it for the rest of her life. It's long been decided that she will protect him no matter what, even from her own flesh and blood.

As he was wide awake, staring at her naked form, Woo bin couldn't help but smile when he remembers her request to him. It came in such a shock to him that she deliberately blurted out what she wanted. "_I want you to make love to me, Woo bin. Please make love to me"_ Those are the exact words she said to him, that twisted his inner desires towards her. Ever since the beginning, ever since the moment she kissed him, somehow, somewhere deep inside of him, he wants her too. At first he was hesitant, thinking that she might be joking but when she seriously looks into his eyes, he knew. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He succumbs to her request because he realizes he is madly in love with her and mostly because he knew their happiness will surely end. Everything will end, including his love for her, for tomorrow all lies will be revealed, all covers will be blown and no matter how he dreaded it the most. He can't do anything but to abide by his orders.

"Goodbye my love" He whispers to her and embrace her so tight; the tears in his eyes falling down his face.

-0-

Seo Jin senses a familiar presence just outside the door. She couldn't grasps it but she knew she recognize it from somewhere. She heard distinct voices outside and clenched her fist, preparing herself for a face to face. Somehow she knew that finally the head leader of the Kang Pei clan will reveal himself to her any second from now. The door blasted open and Seo Jin narrowed her eyes to see beyond the smoke that spreads around the air. When the smoke clears, she saw an outline of a man standing broadly in front of her.

"Hello." He spoke, his voice cold and empty. Seo Jin looks up to him as she was still kneeling down. The chains that bind her hands suddenly felt loose as she realizes that the man who's standing in front of her release the chains from the invisible pole it was tied into. "Stand up." He commanded her and even though she's fighting the urge to disobey, somewhat to her surprised, her body answers to him. She knew that resisting to give in was not an option especially because this man has JiHoo captive, so she decided to succumbs to his request.

"Who are you?" She angrily stated.

"In due time princess." He proudly answers.

"Are you the head leader of the Kang Pei clan?" She insists, not taking her eyes off him.

"What do you think?" He humbly asks her while eyeing her intently.

"I have no time to play your silly game. I know you are the head of the Kang Pei clan and I challenge you now to a duel." She courageously declared.

"Astonishing remarks in its own notion, however I believe you don't have the right to make demands princess judging from your disposition as of the moment." The handsome Kang pei leader commented while flashing his gorgeous smile. Seo jin felt her throat dried up as she notice the warmness in his smiles. She stares at him and saw the outlines of his face. She was taken aback from his angelic beauty. He was beyond perfection. She swallowed hard, furrowing her eyebrows. _This guy is their leader? _She inwardly asks herself when her gaze falls into his broad shoulders. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he is. She continues to look at him from his shoulders down to his chest and his flat stomach. With her vampiric eyes, she saw through his black silk long sleeves where only two of the buttons where buttoned to reveal his sexy abs. He was also wearing a black silk trouser that suits him perfectly. She felt herself desiring him when it was completely inappropriate. She immediately brushes the thought aside and composed herself.

"You are a coward! How can you call yourself a leader if all you do is hide behind your armies like a scared dog? Accept my challenge you insolent fool and let's end this. If what you only what is war then let us settle this the old way." She yells at him, trying to make a point.

"It isn't war that I wanted. I don't care about the world, whether it will be in hands of any pureblood or humans." He deviously smiled at her.

"Then why are you doing this?" She jerks from the chains and tightens her jaw as she was trying so hard to restrain her powers from going out of hand.

"It's all personal my love." He stated and stood inches before her; his face so close to her that she can smell his scent. He tenderly looks into her eyes and then all of a sudden her heart pounded so hard; that she has to grasps her chest. _What's going on?_ She wondered as she felt herself vibrating; her body reacting to his movements, to his desires. He encircles her, his blazing eyes, checking her from head to toe. He caresses her hair and inhales her scent while closing his eyes. Even by the slightest touch of his hand; she felt herself desiring him. His proximity was changing her, totally igniting the fire she had in him. She unknowingly stared deeply into his eyes; and she realizes there was something oddly familiar in those eyes.

And then he mischievously smiled "What's going on? What's happening to me? Who are you?" Seo Jin weakly mutters as she felt herself drifting away.

"Do you really want to see the real me?" He teased her, gritting his teeth. He saw her weakly nods at him and he darkly laughs.

"Behold princess So, Seo Jin, standing in front of you is the heir; the head leader of the Kang Pei clan." He declares. Seo Jin was already looking straight at him as she saw him swipes his palm against his face and as soon as his hand were inches away from his face, her eyes rounded in shocked. She was stunned in disbelief, that she felt her body froze. Standing right in front of her is the man she loves.

"JIHOO?"

**TO BE CONTINUED …..**

**_I would like to thank my amazing readers, Mikaelv, Kimmy95, Michi5463 for the heart warming reviews. You girls are the best! here is chap 12, hoping you like it and please don't forget to leave any comments and reviews. You are greatly appreciated. Finally the secret is out, and from then on everything changes between our lovely couples, so stay tuned for the thrilling and suspense turn of events.  
><em>**


	13. Kang Pei Clan

**Chapter 13 – Kang Pei Clan**

"JIHOO?" Her mouth gape opens in disbelief. Unknowingly, gasping for air to breathe, she felt her chest tighten as the swarming pain drowns her. "It can't be." She mutters softly whispering to herself as she stares wide-eyed at his smirking figure. _This can't be real! He is not JiHoo. This is just some sort of trickery, one of his gifts as the head leader of their clan. His power must be shape shifting as he can change into someone else he wanted. It just can't be! _She thought as she glares at the deceiving man right in front of her; contemplating on all the possibilities of any forms of deceitfulness.

He smiled darkly at her, knowing what she was thinking. He had expected this type of reaction from her assuming that she would interpret this presentation into some kind of trickery. He had prepared for this moment to come. The time for revelations, for everything to be finally revealed, and just like a curtain being pulled from the cinema, he will unveil his masks. It was part of his plan, a plan for revenge and for payback. He saw her drop to her knees as she cries and he seizes the opportunity to go near her. He leveled at her, slightly inclining his head to the side to scan her face. He cups her chin and somehow as expected she glares at him at the same time releasing a destructive force that almost throws him off guard. He manages to step aside just in time to recollect his balance before it hits him.

"Reveal your true self! You shape shifting bastard!" Seo Jin screams at him, totally convince that he was not the real thing. He loudly laughs at her tirade and stood up. "You are looking at it Seo Jin. This is the real me, the JiHoo you knew is part of me. I am the Jihoo you loved, the JiHoo you saved and the JiHoo you created. I am the reason you are in this dilemma. I brought you here just as plan." He declares as his facial expression changes, evil aura emitting to his aura.

She refused to believe his declarations even though she felt it in her heart. She refused to believe that the man she loves isn't the man he truly is. "I don't believe you. This is just an illusion, some trickery you manage to conjure." She sniffs, weakly holding on to the floor for support. "You are not him." She painfully mumbles as if trying to convince herself from the madness she was into.

"Really now? Can you really deny the obvious beating of your heart? Can't you really tell who I am?" He paced, not taking his eyes of her. He saw her shocked expression turns into bitterness and he continues. "I am quiet disappointed in you my dear Seo Jin, I would have been completely hurt if by now you still haven't sense me." He mutters, stopping to assess her reaction. She sternly gazes at him and what she saw confirms his theories when she caught on his smile. She recognizes it; it was the same beautiful tender smile he has that captured her heart. It was the smile that brought back memories from the past. Their past lives, their promises, her promise to him. She lingers on his face; while forcing herself to stare at him. His eyes; they were different colors, one is golden brown and the other one is gray. His angelic face is now emotionless, his expression stone-cold as he looks into her eyes. And then she felt her whole body shuddered as her heart completely shuts down, her mind blanked and finally both of her systems regard the realization that he was indeed JiHoo.

"Why are you doing this?" She gasps as she felt the tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why? Why don't you ask your father?" He calmly stated, his eyes blazing with so much darkness in them.

-0-

Woo bin didn't bother sleeping during this times. In fact, Jae kyung didn't either, not until he used his powers to place her into slumber which of course she had no idea. It was one of the tricks he had in his sleeves as a half bred vampire. Yes, he was one; in fact, he is the second son of Alucard Henry Ladislao III, one of the first two created by the original vampire, Count Dracul Vlad IV. His older brother JiHoo and older sister, Ga eul, Jihoo's fraternal twin brought him up into this messed; a plan which is built upon lies, deceit, manipulation and most of all revenge. Long before the plan was executed, Woo bin made no objection or whatsoever to the twins plan, as always he had supported them every step of the way. As the second son, it is his responsibilities to serve his older siblings, to fulfill their orders, and to please them. The set up was perfect, spread out specifically by JiHoo's trap. For years he had pretended to work at the reporting network own by the So family just to get close to her, it was arranged by JiHoo who made sure that everything is according to plan, as it took years and years to organize such massive layout. Everything is falling into place until for the past couple of days; out of his control, he had fallen in love with his target. He had fallen in love with her, So Jae kyung, the princess of the So clan. She was his target. She was his assignment. It was part of the plan for him to obtain her trust. But now, he isn't sure what to do, he is torn between his feelings for her and his duties towards his family. There is no denying he loves her but there is also the fact that she is the enemy. The reason her parents were dead, the reason to everything and also their love is forbidden. Their two clans clash from each other generation from generation.

He sighs while caressing her face. "Oh Jae kyung" He mutters as she stirs in his arms.

"Woo bin .. " She mumbles his name in her lips and this gesture had Woo bin in tears.

"I love you." He whispers at her as he checks his watch. Hours from now, he'll break her heart, hours from now she will hate him, and hours from now all hell will break lose.

-0-

"My father?" she shockingly responded. "But what does this have to do with him?"

"Simple, your father is reason why the world is in chaos; he is responsible for the killings of innocent lives, the reason why humanity is at its end and the reason why my family suffers too much." Jihoo gravely stated; his voice so cold and dark that it echoed in the room. Upon the mention of his family, he felt the strong grudge that has been buried inside of him for a very long time awakens. And without realizing, he unknowingly releases it, making the room trembled.

Seo Jin felt the room shakes as if an earthquake just swoops by. She braced herself for any chance of attacked but felt none. She stared at him to see his eyes close and then just as fast it begun, it suddenly stop. She continues to observe him and thought about what he had said and it then dawn to her. " … What do you mean … .. about your family suffering? .." She carefully spoke and he momentarily opens his new gorgeous eyes which she finds very seductive. "Darien Cain Vladimir, who is your father, killed my parents." He begun, clutching his fist as if trying to control his anger. "He massacred my whole clan without any hesitation or any remorse towards his own kind. He betrayed our trust and used it against us to stop the prophecy." He composes himself not wanting to breakdown in front of her as the obscure scene from the past flashes in his eyes.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Her father? Her father murdered his parents? No way! There's just no way it could be true, her father has been asleep for 500 years now and JiHoo, he couldn't be. He couldn't be more than 500 years old! Or is he?_ She thought and then speaks her mind. "It can't be! That's not true! My father has been asleep for 500 years and there's no way he could have done that! That is impossible!" She commented, insisting that what he's saying has no truth behind it. She felt sorry for him; really, she does, for what happen to his parents and to his clan. But there is just no way her father is involved in this massacre. "You are mistaken!" She pointed out.

"I was there Seo Jin. I was there when my parents were killed by your father and his allies, 500 years ago. I saw it in my own two eyes; your father killed his very own best friend just to eliminate his rival to the throne." Jihoo coldly explains. After hundreds of years of burying his secrets within him, he is finally ready to face his past and collect the debt that has long been due. And that is too avenge his parents death, to avenge his clan, to take what is rightfully his. He collected his thoughts and wanders towards the window while keeping a keen eye on Seo Jin.

She stood there frozen listening to his tirades, as he explains. She saw him approached the windows and she waited patiently for him to relay his side of story. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her looking at him intensely and he took it as a sign to continue. "I was born in 1411; the son of a human mother and a vampire. My father, who is a pureblood, loved my mother so much that he was willing to leave everything behind. He gave up his immortal life, gave up living as one of the most powerful vampire who walks this earth, his responsibilities and his rights to be the head of the royal court just to be with her." He deeply sighed while watching the sky. "It was against the vampire law especially on purebloods to renounce your own birth right and so he was branded as a traitor, an enemy who is punishable by death. So my mother and father went into hiding along with some of his close friends and supporters who were against the whole clan. They live far away on the forest in a country where no one can track them down; my father lived like a human being, feeding on animals until my mother had us." Jihoo now shift his attention to Seo Jin who was now caught up in his story that she was in deep thought. "It was tough, having babies who were half human half vampire living in the forest, feeding only on animals. We were getting so weak, the blood of the animals were poison to us that our body couldn't take it. We needed human blood in order to survive. So my father occasionally had to run into the city to take innocent lives just to feed us. Every night, people where mysteriously dying and went missing until the news got out of hand that my father can no longer contain it. He had no choice but to ask for his best friend's helped to cover for his tracks so that we will be saved. Your father who was delighted for my father's return adheres to my dad's request, knowing that if he can gain his trust, he will be welcome to the family and that he can trace their location. My dad who was very trustworthy and had loved your father very much finally accepted his words sworn upon secrecy that no matter what happens he will protect us. But then that was just wishful thinking, as soon as Darien had known our location, he had ultimately attacked us, killing my parents and the rest of our family's friends." His voice falters as soon as he mentions his parents and Seo Jin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. There was so much pain in his eyes that she felt like hugging him; somewhere she still couldn't find the urge to hate him. He recovered from his painful reminiscing and continues. "You see, Darien Cain Vladimir was the second line for the throne and as soon as my father secretly left, he took his place as the new ruler of the vampire world. But then when he knew about us, my father's children, he went berserk, thinking that when Dracul Vlad IV who is the first original vampire knew about my father's bloodline, the throne will be taken away from him. So as mad as he is, he resorts into the closest thing he can ever think of and that is to end my father's bloodline; to kill us all. Of course my parents had been expecting this sort of attacked, so they have already made every arrangement to protect us. During the time when my father and mother were fighting for our lives, we were secretly smuggled outside the perimeter with the help of our guardian. We were the last to leave the area and so we have witnessed everything that had transpired." He finishes relaying his story and then stared violently at Seo Jin. After hearing everything he said, Seo Jin couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She didn't know why but she felt his pain too. The way his eyes glows in sadness, the loneliness in his face, his faltering voice, she knew he was fighting to hold back tears. She knew how hard it must be for him to witness this tragedy and somehow she couldn't blame him. She couldn't blame him for all of this. She gazes up at him, crying, and her eyes glinting with such pity that Jihoo suddenly felt angry.

"Don't look at me like that!" He roared at her while she was taken aback. "I don't want you to pity me!" His stare so dark that just by the effects of it, it made her wince. "I'm going to take my revenge no matter what. I am the head of the Kang Pei clan and together with my brothers and sister, we will take what is rightfully ours and along with it, I will make sure I will kill your father!" He grimly stated not a care in the world if he was already hurting her.

"Your .. your sister? And brothers?" She stammers, trying to reconfirm what she just heard.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you knew two of my siblings." He momentarily stops in front of her to foresee her reactions. Her expression conveys her bewilderment. "Ga eul … ?" She guessed although she is seeking more of a confirmation. He certainly nods at her and then she gasps.

"And Woo bin." JiHoo harshly added.

With the mention of his brother's name, Seo Jin now clutches her fist unable to believe what was happening; it suddenly dawn onto her that they were deceive, they were set up, they were tricked. She tries to control her emotions as it was quiet obvious, her conclusion as to what had JiHoo inform her was too much bear, let alone process the situation. It was too complicated and yet the Kang Pei clan manages to execute precisely as plan. What had happen to her? Why didn't she foresee this? This is what she was born for? To be cunning, to expect this sort of unspoken surprising attacked but then she was outsmarted. And then all of a sudden a thought came to her, she was vulnerable to him. He made her vulnerable to him and that she is angry. The anger she was suppressing for a long time exploded and ignites through her body. She blasted through the metals that were binding her. The chains shattered, leaving it broken on the floor, she leaps up and circles Jihoo while delivering an attack. Her fangs were retracted as she crouch down and sends a widening explosive towards JiHoo. Smoke was all over the place as Seo Jin seeks him; she narrows her senses expecting some sort of defense from him but when there was none. She panics and search for him. But as soon as her guard was down, he appeared out of nowhere; and tightly grasps her hands above her head while holding her throat hard enough to block her airway but not long enough to kill her. She gasps as she felt deprived of air and then she breathes heavily as soon as he relaxes his hold. She gravely stares at his composed face and squirms out of his grasps. He tightly squeeze her hand, constricting the blood the flows in her veins. She groans in pain and continues to look at him. She saw that somewhere in those hurtful eyes there was still tenderness in it. She halts her uneasiness and lovingly stares at him. As soon as he was caught in her eyes, he suddenly felt her love for him, the warmness she gave him, her smiles and just like a blur, all the memories that they shared flashes his mind. Angry at himself for allowing such emotions to get through him, he releases her and she landed awkwardly to the floor. She winced at the pain she felt as she fingers her throat and then she abruptly realizes that he was still the same JiHoo she loves. With a formulated idea in her mind, she plans to knock him out and slaps him out of this madness. She slowly but carefully whips an energy ball in hand and was about to throw at him when he snaps at her, and suddenly the energy she conjured was gone. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she saw what happen.

He scoffs at her little antics and gravely smiled.

"What did you just do?" She barely whispers while panting in bewilderment.

"You created me remember? I shared your blood, we shared a bond. It's called resonance Seo Jin." He reminded her and then just like a gust of wind that hits her face, she was taken aback. "But you could have never … "She unknowingly utters.

"But I could never surpass your powers? You were right, if I was an ordinary human created by a pureblood like you, I could never have. But fortunately I am not just any human. A pure blood vampire runs through my veins and I was born with abilities to mimic powers. I'm not just a shape shifter; I can also acquire one's ability to manipulate the figures of minds. I can create illusions. I can play with your mind." He deadly declares. "If you ought to remember." And just like a whip flash, she remembers an illusion of her saving little JiHoo 7 years ago.

"That .. was an illusion?" Seo Jin disbelievingly replied and he silently confirms it.

"You see Seo Jin, everything was according to my plan. Everything. Including rescuing you that night at the alley."

"The voice .. the voice from the alley." She shockingly concluded. "That was you? You were the one who attacked me; you were the one who stabbed me with a hawthorn stake? … It's you!" Seo Jin stammered as anger overpowers her. To hell with it, she is going to kill him. She is going to put an end to this war.

"You sick bastard! You lied to me! You used me! You deceitful coward!" She screams at him, rage rising through her being. She stood up and throws thunder lightning at him while he gracefully plays with it. He evily laughs at her and vanished. "You can never harm me my dear Seo Jin. You can never touch me." His voice echoed through the room while she yells at him. "Come back here! Come back here and let's finish this! COME BACK HERE JIHOO!"

-0-

As the clock stops at 3 am; Ga eul prepared herself for what was coming, it was time; time to put an end to this charades, time to stop pretending and to finally reveal her true identity to Yi Jung. She was no ordinary bartender, she was no ordinary human girl but she is the only daughter of the Alucard Henry Ladislao, the head leader of the Kang Pei clan. She is the princess of their mighty clan. It's time for payback, time to take what is rightfully hers, time for revenge. She had waited this moment to come. She had prayed for it, wished for it, to finally come true. Her heart is full of anger, hatred and resentment towards the man who killed their parents. She hated him and she hated his children. She wanted them to feel the exact same pain she felt when their parents were murdered. She wanted them to realize that the world they live in is twisted, full of lies and pretenses. It doesn't matter how she felt for Yi jung, it doesn't matter if she loves him dearly. She is willing to sacrifice her love just to avenge their parents. She will not yield. She will not hesitate to hurt Yi jung. She will not hesitate to kill him if he interferes with her plan. One more night and she'll get the revenge she had desired the most, a revenge to Darien Cain Vladimir, Yi Jung's father who murdered her family.

She breathes steadily, bracing herself for the massive force that is about to come. She sneaks in one last look to Yi Jung until she felt the alarming explosion on the ground. She looks down from the window and found her brother, Saemael Orfeo, the fourth son of Kang Pei clan, clashing into hand in hand combat with Junpyo.

"Yi Jung! Jae kyung! We are under attacked!" JUnpyo managed to scream at the top of his lungs while Ga eul hovers in the air.

Yi Jung woke up when he heard the explosion and when Junpyo screams; he jolted up and prepared himself for battle. He search for Ga eul next to him but found no one. He panics, blinding himself from the attack that was waiting for him. He reach for the door when suddenly he felt being pulled back and was hardly thrown outside the window. He rolls from the rooftop, and fell badly to the ground. He groans in pain as he felt his ribs break. He winced as the pain caught his breathe. He didn't have time to recuperate when an invisible force hammered his body. It felt like thousandths of boulder rocks where hammered into his body as he felt his skull fractured. He tasted the metallic taste of his blood as he felt his body mutilated. He was almost losing consciousness when suddenly the attacked stops and before he knows it, he was already hovering in the air. He blinks as he tries to make out his vision. He saw a blur and heard clashing noises. There was an explosion and somehow he heard Junpyo's name yelling at him, he heard him screams Ga eul's name and without thinking, he powered up, worried about her wellbeing. _Where is she?_ He thought as he tries to sense her aura. He couldn't. He closes his eyes, hoping it will clear his clouded vision and when it finally did. What he saw shattered his heart. Ga eul was hovering in front of him, her eyes glaring at him. He tried to talk but somehow some invisible pressure was holding his throat. He was choking, deprived of air. He grasps while looking at her to see the smirk spread across her face. "… Ga .. eul .." He manages to choke out and she slightly loosens her grip. "Hello Yi Jung." She deviously greeted him.

-0-

Junpyo dozed off while watching her. His head spread across the glass bed beside Jandi's lifeless body. The tears in his eyes dried on her hand as he clasps it with his the whole night. His body is so tired and worn out from crying and from the fighting he encountered. He was weak as he hasn't feed for days. He just couldn't find the appetite to do so because right now all he wanted was to end his life. All he ever wanted was to be with her and now that she is gone, there was no point in living. No point in prolonging his life, but just enough to seek for revenge. He had made his decision, no matter what happens, even if he dies, he will avenge her. He promised her that.

Caught up in a slumber, he didn't notice the obvious presence in his surrounding, someone is approaching him. Someone from the Kang pei clan, who was prepared to kill him. The glass bed suddenly exploded, knocking JunPyo off a few feet from Jandi. He shakes his head, clenching his teeth as he hissed. He felt the blood oozing from his head as he hit the giant tree. He uses his hand to wipe the blood from his face and saw a vampire gliding towards him. He momentarily stood up, catching his balance as he staggered. He stared past him and saw the glass bed where Jandi lies destroyed into pieces.

"JANDI!" He painfully screams as the horrifying scene is presented in front of him. He zoomed past the man towards the center where the glass bed was place. His breathing getting heavier as he seeks for her lifeless body. "Jandi" He spoke between ragged breathing and whips around when he heard a deafening laughter. Then his eyes widen in shocked when he saw the vampire who appeared to him earlier, is hovering in the air carrying Jandi's lifeless body. His laughing image struck him and pushes himself up in the air to level with him. "Who are you?" He demanded while assessing the vampire in front of him. The vampire scoffs at his words and darkly spoke. "My name is Saemael Orfeo, I am the fourth son of the Kang Pei clan." He confidently introduced himself and JuNpyo's rounded in disbelief. "You are the fourth son?"

"Did I make quiet the impression prince?" Saemael added while holding Jandi in his arms. He laughs at JuNpyo's frighten expression. "I'm very disappointed in you Junpyo, I was under the impression that your love for her will protect her no matter what. But then look what it did to her, now I am beginning to regret why I had agreed to put my fiancée in this position." He continues while caressing Jandi's face.

"Give her back to me." Junpyo glares at him ignoring his antics.

"She doesn't belong to you Prince. She belongs to me." The vampire calmly stated.

"Give her back NOW! Or I will have to kill you."

"Then by all means GU, JunPyo." The vampire retaliated and turns his back on Junpyo. That was a mistake on his part because it gave JuNpyo the opportunity to attack him with a whip flash. Junpyo blasted through him, thinking that he had killed the proud vampire and was surprised when he saw him on the ground, still standing, and unharmed. He swoops down and fires fireballs at Saemael. Saemael gracefully dodge his attacks and flicks his hand. And the moment he did, six ugly vampires were zooming past Junpyo attacking him head on while Saemael prefers to fly away. "JANDI!" JunPyo screams while fighting his way towards them. He tries to fly away when two vampires clawed his back. He groans in pain and fights again.

Saemael laughs at him and spoke. "If you want to see her Junpyo, I suggest you come to masquerade ball tomorrow night." And with that said and done, he deviously smiles at him, while Ga eul along with Woo bin who was carrying Jae kyung bridal style join his ranks.

"Jae kyung" JunPyo mumbles and hears Yi Jung screams at Ga eul.

"Ga eul …" YI Jung desperately yells at her.

She mischievously laughs at him. "How pathetic! The Prince of the So clan crying."

"Why are you doing this Ga eul?" Yi Jung painfully mutters.

"You really want to know? Come to the masquerade ball tomorrow night. Everything will make sense. Oh and don't worry about your dear sister Jae kyung, she is only under Woo bin's power. She'll come around in no time, right dear brother?" Ga eul nudge at Woo bin and the latter just stare down at Jae kyung.

"I swear Woo bin! I will kill you if you hurt my sister! You hear that! I will fuck*ng kill you!" Yi Jung screams at him and with that said and done, the four of them vanished, leaving only Junpyo and YI Jung in the hands of the six vicious vampires.

-0- TO BE CONTINUE -0-

_**Thanks Kimmy95, charmee03, capri8, and sis Michi5463 for the overwhelming reviews you've given to this fic. I appreciate everything and thank you for reading this. I know I've shocked you guys with this sudden twist of the story but there is a major reason behind it. Please bear with me and you'll be satisfied with the progress of the story. As you've read the reason why JiHoo wanted revenge was because of what happen 500 years ago and that everything made sense on this chap. Please don't forget to give me your comments and next chap will be up this week. Thanks again and have a good day! =)**_


	14. Doubts & Emotions

**Chap 14- Doubts and Emotions**

The realization hits him like a lightning bolt electrifying his body, his mind running amok as he hovers at the sky. Her scent, her aura still lingers in the wind as it brushes his face. So Yi Jung's face is contorted with overwhelming emotions that were too difficult to read. The feeling of deceit and disbelief eats inside of him as he balled his fist, remembering on what just transpired. Every vivid image lingers on his mind as it tries to process the sudden outburst of the situation._ "You really want to know? Come to the masquerade ball tomorrow night. Everything will make sense. Oh and don't worry about your dear sister Jae kyung, she is only under Woo bin's power. She'll come around in no time, right dear brother?"_ His jaw clenched as his heart shatters at the words she relayed to him. His whole being shook from the glares she was giving him; it was intense and so strong that he felt it slash through his heart. He didn't notice it then but just reminiscing the situation, somehow it daunt to him that her whole figure was glowing, sensing evil aura residing in her. It was like she there was a beast trap in that fragile human form. There was something meaningful in her sharp words; there was grudge, hatred and remorse. And when she held his throat, her eyes illuminates blazing fires as if she was aiming to kill him, the thought sends chills through his body and somehow he realizes that everything they just shared was all a lie.

"Yi Jung" JuNpyo called out to him and broke his trance.

"What just happened?" Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for a confirmation from the prince of Gu clan. He unknowingly looks down as the two of them lowers themselves to the ground.

"I don't know!" Junpyo's voice was cold and empty. "But all I know is what I witness tonight was beyond any ordinary vampire can do." He glances at Yi jung who was silent and seems like in deep thought. "Look Yi Jung, I am sorry about this, I don't want to be harsh but I think Ga eul is not the girl who you thought you knew.

"She isn't human." He spoke harshly, periodically diagnosing the situation.

Upon the mention of her name, Yi Jung couldn't help but snaps at Junpyo. "What are you trying to say?" He angrily asks and glares at him, his delayed reaction finally settling in.

"What I am saying is Ga eul is a vampire, not just any vampire but a member of the Kang Pei clan. We have been deceived from the very start YI Jung. You have been deceived." JunPyo harshly broke the news to his best friend. Even though he senses Yi Jung's dismay and heartaches, it wasn't his nature to beat around the bushes. He is figurative, straight forward to his actions and words. He was no charmer either. He was harsh. "I know this is too much Yi Jung but we have no choice but to be cautious. They've got Seo Jin and now Jae kyung is kidnap by that bastard Woo bin and Jandi was taken away. The masquerade ball is in 14 hours, if we want to rush through their aid, we have to consider all possibilities." His last words were deeply emphasizes as Yi Jung caught it.

"All possibilities?" Yi Jung repeated barely in a whisper.

"Yes. And that means that whoever stands in our way, will be eliminated. ….

"…. Even if it is Chu Ga eul." Junpyo bellowed and walks away leaving the stunned Yi Jung.

-0-

"I am glad to see you're alright my dear sister." Saemael glances at Ga eul who was flying beside him. "I feel the same way too, my dear brother, it's been too a long time." Ga eul tenderly smiles at him who was carefully carrying Jandi and with that her smiles was suddenly replaced with sadness. "I am sorry I let this happen to her." She sincerely apologizes while Saemael cups Jandi's cold cheeks.

"We are near the clearing." Woo bin informs them while eyeing the mansion beneath him. Saemael assess his reaction and commented. "Your moods somehow worsen during these past years you've been away, brother." Woo bin didn't answer him as he is just too irritated to pick a fight. Even though he was used to his younger brother's playful antics, he was in no mood to entertain one.

They landed gracefully to the ground and were met by the other members of the clan. The So mansion which now serves as the clan's cavern is guarded by beasts and vicious low class vampires who were once humans, and now treated as dogs. Woo bin held Jae kyung tightly against his chest as the ugly beast growls towards her. He snaps at the beast, sending fiery glares and the poor creatures whines in pain. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Such temper prince Woo bin." A familiar voice Woo bin recognizes appears in front of him, smirking like a fool. "Welcome back sire."

"Jared" Woo bin gritted while eyeing the man he and Jae kyung had come face to face during their confrontation in the library. "I see you're still alive."

Jared inwardly scoffs. "Prince JiHoo deem highly of my purpose." He proudly answers, slightly bowing to show respect to his sire. He looks at Jae kyung's sleeping figure in Woo bin arms and commented. "I see you've captured the So princess; prince JiHoo will be proud of your achievements sire." Jared coldly replied and excused himself. Woo bin glares at his retreating back, and thought about their encounter. Somehow during the time, Jared played as Jae kyung's boyfriend really well, it was as if his actions were real and that there was no doubt he had fallen in love with her. The tenderness in his eyes when he stares at Jae kyung was something Woo bin can relate, because he wears that same exact look to her. He turns on his heels and proceeded to her bedroom. He carefully laid her down to the bed and she holds onto his shirt. He lovingly sighs at her small gesture, releases her hands and put up an invisible barrier that surrounds the room to prevent her from escaping and to keep her safe. He drags himself towards the massive hall and rounded in the corners when suddenly he stops as he senses his brother's aura behind him.

"JiHoo" He highly regarded his brother who was now tenderly smiling at him. JiHoo gave him a brotherly hug and he returns it. "Well done, my dear brother. I am impressed. You've done your part really well." He bows at his older brother and run his hand through his hair. Jihoo notices his vague gesture and knew that something is bothering him. As the oldest son to his siblings, Jihoo knew them by heart so well. He had been watching them; protecting them and taking good care of them for so long that there is nothing that get pass him. Even their secrets, their powers, their attitudes and how they felt, he knew it because there is nothing that they could hide from him. He looks at the wide windows in the hall, waiting, until Woo bin spoke. "If there is nothing else brother, I would like to take my leave" He mutters with respect.

JiHoo exhales a forceful breathe and smirks. "Something's bothering you?"

In a split second, Woo bin was taken aback from what he had heard, he suddenly looks up at Jihoo and ponders. Of course, he would know, it was part of his brother's nature to channel with their emotions. It was their only connection, a bond form between siblings, so there was no point on suppressing his thoughts to him. " … I … " He stammers and took a deep breathe. "I was just thinking, what can we accomplish in all of this? Is this really what our parents want? Is this really what you truly want brother? To destroy the city we come to love, to destroy humanity and the world we live in? Because this isn't who you are? This isn't how we've been raise!" Woo bin collectedly speaks his mind, even though he knew the consequences of his charades. He doesn't care. In fact, he is already sick and tired of the games they played. He doesn't want to take part of it any longer.

"I see, you've lost your purpose when you feel in love with the So princess." It wasn't a guessed. It was not a question either but more of a statement. Woo bin didn't react neither show any form of confirmation nor deny it. Somehow, he knew there was no point in contradicting his brother's words when he knows it was the truth, so instead he further proves his point. "JiHoo, we can still stop this! We can put an end to this right now!"

"And what? To let the murderer roam free in this world? To allow them to take what is rightfully ours? To just take for granted our parents' death? Our parents' sufferings? Their sacrifices? Mother and father died trying to protect us, and they sacrifice their lives to save us." Along came Ga eul's voice who was obviously listening to their conversation, she glided towards them and stood near JIHoo who was seem to be in thoughts. She angrily faces Woo bin and glares at him with so much power that Woo bin felt his insides twist. He felt his whole body radiating with immense power in response to the alarming threat and momentarily tries to calm down to restrain it. He knew there was no point in engaging a fight with his sister. Even though Ga eul is the sweetest she can be very dangerous when she is pissed so instead of blocking her attacks, he lets it go and firmly spoke. "And do you think this is what mother and father really wants? Do you think they sacrifice their lives just for their children to live in hatred? To live this way? To destroy the place they love the most? To kill innocent lives? Mother and father didn't leave this earth to see their children cowering in revenge. They want us to live." Woo bin retaliated, never faltering under Ga eul's aggressive scrutiny.

"How dare you? How dare you question your orders? You have no right! No right to question what has been decided. You speak of such things as if you saw what happened? You didn't witnessed how mother and father were brutally murdered. You have no idea how they beg for your life to be spared? No Idea!" Ga eul screams at him, her voice roared in the hall as she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He is the second son, her younger brother, he should abide by the rules she and Jihoo conveyed. It was an unspoken rule between siblings; it was something they should do to honor their parents' death, to avenge their death. It wasn't something to be reconsidered or to even think about, it is a must.

"That's enough!" JiHoo deadly cuts in and glares at the two of them. Ga eul immediately regain her senses and heaves a sigh, knowing her place.

"Who are you? You're not the brother I knew. Is this the effects of Jae kyung's claws to you Woobin? Have you fallen in love with her? Did you forget your place?" Ga eul questions him. Her face betrayed unreadable emotions. Woo bin didn't answer, not wanting to provoke a heated argument. Not waiting to hear her brother's reply GA eul slowly walks away from them and before she disappears, she stops and firmly spoke. "Woo bin, you do well to remember your place. It's about time you step out of your pretenses. You are no longer Song, Woo bin, you are the second son of Alucard Henry Ladislao III, so you should act like one."

Her words sting through his whole being as Woo bin just stare at an empty space, standing his grounds. Her words somehow reminded him of who he is but still, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to convince him to pursue this madness they've started.

"Woo bin, I have already made my decision, the So princess will be under your care and watch. I have already informed everyone to head your orders when it comes to her, so you can be at ease. You are obviously tired and wish to be with here, I assume? So you may take your leave." JIHoo coldly stated and vanished out of sight. Woo bin heaves a desperate sigh and said out loud. "Think about what I said brother. Please do." He manage a whisper, knowing that JiHoo can still hear him.

-0-

"How is she?" JiHoo appeared out of nowhere inside Saemael's claimed room. Saemael was sitting beside Jandi' who was sleeping soundlessly in the bed. "She's getting better. I had to turn her; I had no choice but to turn her." Saemael spoke with emptiness in his voice and place his cut wrist adjacent to her mouth. JiHoo moves closer and was slightly taken aback from looking at Jandi. Her face is stoic yet so soft, her long hair was now short but with big waves of curls, her eyelashes so long and curly, her lips so red and pout with Saemael's blood dripping to the side of her mouth. "She is perfect as a vampire and as your fiancée." He stated in awe and pats his brother's shoulder. "I apologize; she has to go through this ordeal Saemael."

"She's chosen to serve you brother; after all, you are her very best friend. She loves you more than she loves me." Saemael sadly replied and stared at his healing wrist. He wipes the blood of her mouth and caresses her hair. JiHoo took it as a sign for him to depart and didn't say a thing. It's true, Jandi is his best friend and he knew she loves him more than Saemael but that's only that, because his heart has always belongs to Seo Jin.

-0-

Ga eul was staring beyond the horizon as she fingers the cold bearings in the terrace. She found herself thinking of a certain prince; a prince she had fallen in love in the past days they've been together and a prince she had hated for years and years. Yes, she loves him, she knew that the moment she gave herself to him. Her feelings for him where overwhelming that no matter how hard she tries to control it, her emotions seems to overtake her. The look in his eyes when he found out the truth squeezes her heart; it was painful, yet somehow Ga eul was torn between her feelings and avenging her parents death. As the princess of the Kang Pei clan it is her responsibility to take actions, to take lead of the clan, it was long before decided even before JiHoo and her were born. It was what the prophecy was made of and for that she hated herself. She hated herself for falling in love with So Yi Jung. She hated herself for even feeling this way. Woo bin's words still stings in her heart. "_How long are we going to keep this up my dear sister? How long do you intend to hurt yourself? And the person you love the most?" _ She heavily sighs, confusion written all over her face. She loves him. She really does but she can't falter now. She can't succumb to the overwhelming yearning of her heart. She just can't. She wipes the tears in her eyes and silently cries. _"Yi Jung"_ She thought. "_Remember your promise … your promise to save me… even for myself". _She whispers in the wind, hoping that her words will be relayed to him as she caresses her arms.

-0-

Jae kyung woke feeling a light headed. She slowly arises and blinks many times as her eyes slowly adjusted to the surroundings. Her eyes rounded in disbelief as she found herself inside her bedroom. _She is back in the mansion?_ Her mind immediately came into a conclusion as she fingers her soft mattress. _But how?_ She questions with uncertainty, knowing that it was impossible, since their estate has been infiltrated by monsters and has been taken by force by the Kang Pei clan. And with that thought lingers in her mind, she suddenly froze when someone stir beside her.

"Hi .." She heard his voice and immediately turns to see him sitting beside her. He was awake, obviously, holding her body next to him as she now felt his arms around her waist. She stares at his handsome face and noted the lines that were forming in his forehead. "_He seems to be distraught._" She wonders and manages to gather her thoughts.

"Where are we?" She calmly asks, not looking anywhere but his face. The weird sensation that she felt long before the Kang Pei clan happened is now back. The feeling of impending danger and doom, the feeling of being watched and scrutinize under a distant eyes, she couldn't foresee. She hated this feeling but force herself to brush the feeling aside and waited for Woo bin to answer. He didn't; instead he cups her face and kisses her passionately. She closes her eyes instantly captivated by his kisses. She tenderly returns his meaningful kisses. Every fiber of her whole being ignited, her whole body yearning for him, it as if it's been forever since he held her. His touch has always been gentle, but now it was different, the way how he caresses her face, her neck, her arms; he was obviously hesitating. He was extra gentle, as if every touch has its own meaning; like he was touching her for the very last time. He hovers in her face, stroking her cheeks while slowly, lovingly kissing her. She kisses him; matching his own pace. She could feel him shaking deep within as if every interaction is hurting him. She doesn't know why but she wanted to ease his pain so she arched her back as he kisses down her jaw. Her body urgently responding to his needs, as he nibbles her neck. She could feel him tracing her every vein, softly planting it with kisses and she moans in pleasure.

He undress her as she undress him, their bodies colliding, trap in the heat that their hearts desire. He made love to her, lovingly, passionately. Woo bin could no longer contain himself as he was drowning by his needs of her. He loves her so much that now after so years and years of suppressing his powers, he finally let go and wanted her to know the real him. As he kisses her neck and his body rocking with her, she moans underneath him, releasing his strength and power which has been bind for a very long time. And suddenly, his whole body writhed in pain, the process was too painful yet he managed to steady himself by gripping the bed and licking her neck. As his tongue, taste her soft skin, Jae kyung cries in pleasure, not knowing that she is already under his control and power. He painfully hissed, as his fangs protruded, his eyes magically changing from brown to black, his face full of blue green veins, his hair changing from strawberry brown to black. He moans her name while hissing, momentarily fighting the urge to drink from her just yet. He longs to give her pleasure; to mask the pain he'll inflict her. She cries his name as they were about to come. But before he pours his inner desires to her, he gently bites her; his fangs piercing through her porcelain skin. She gasps in both pleasure and pain as he drinks her blood. The blood dripping down from his lips down through her neck to her bosom as their body rocks in utmost pleasure.

-0-

She didn't stop crying. She just can't. The excruciating pain, the cries that she kept within her outburst as soon as she was left alone in that god forsaken room. The room where he broke her heart, the room where he revealed everything to her, his identity, his reasons behind all of this; everything finally made sense. His revelations where painful to bear, it hurts her so much that she felt stupid. She felt dumb because after all this time, after all the impeccable lies, god knows she still loves him. And it hurts her. Even when she attacks, it was all for one thing, all because she wanted it to be a joke. She wanted him to tell her, to assure her that everything was just a dream; that she was just played at. But she knew that was just wishful thinking because the truth is, he might not felt the same way towards her. Truth is, every act, every touch, every heartwarming words he gave her was all part of his plan.

"JiHoo" Seo Jin whispers as she embraces herself; her heart overflowing with so much pain. Before, she didn't know that vampires could feel this way. She didn't know that they were capable of loving this way just like any ordinary human beings. But now clearly, love is never born with, it can be taught, it can be learned even by heartless vampires like her. She sobs, constantly whispering his name; remembering all the beautiful moments they shared together. She chose to linger in those memories knowing that no one can take that away from her, even him, even death itself.

Unknown to Seo Jin, JiHoo was watching her, slipping unnoticed inside the room. He remains invisible to her, after hearing her cries; he could no longer masks his emotions. The tormenting pain in his heart hit him so hard that he could no longer uphold his stern façade. God knows how much he truly loves. Two hundred years before he met her, he already loves her. Even before the pretenses, even before the plan was executed, he already loves her. As he thought about Woo bin's words, his heart agrees to his brother's tirades but his mind is in chaos. He is confused yet he can't afford to show such weakness to his siblings especially to Ga eul, his fraternal twin. Ga eul hated the So clan, he couldn't blame her, he did too. Both of them saw what happened to their parents but he also can't deny the obvious beating of his heart and Woo bin's bothering words. Because it was true, their mother was kind hearted and hated violence and their father was no difference either. He sacrifices his royal vampiric blood and lives like a human being just to be with her. Yet, after all the hidings, even with the Vampire Society targeting him, his father still resist killing humans not until he was left with no choice but to do so. But even so, they were never taught to kill humans, to look at them as food, as prey, as a necessity to survive but they were taught to treat them as equals. And now, as he grasps the pain in his heart, as he stares at Seo Jin's faltering figure, he couldn't help but consider his brother's outburst. The same question playing in his mind, is this truly what their parents want? Is this really what his heart desires? To hurt her? To just live in a beastly manner? To become like Darien Cain Vladimir? The murderer who killed his parents.

-0-

The taste of her blood, made his body ecstatic. He felt like he was floating in heaven as he feast on her blood. He hissed, controlling himself from weakening her. He manages to stop and stares at her face. Her eyes were close, her face caught in between pleasure and pain.

"I Love You" He painfully whispers to her and she smiles beautifully, even when her eyes close, he could read her expression.

"mmm .. I love you too Woo bin. I love you very much .." She sweetly replied without opening her eyes.

"Open your eyes sweetheart." Woo bin carefully spoke, bracing himself from the violent reactions he'll receive. There is no turning back, right at this moment; he will reveal himself to her. The truth, the real him. He is prepared for any consequences in his actions. He is prepared for her to hate him.

….. TO BE CONTINUED …..

_**To Kimmy95 .. thank you very much sis for always there to read my fic. Appreciate it!**_

_**To capri08, eunnie-chan – thanks for the amazing reviews! **_

_**To Monirosez – thanks for reading my fic. Don't worry, this story won't disappoint you … thanks for reviewing**_

_**To sis Mikaelv – how you been? I see you've been busy with work, me too, plus I have sciatica pain, my lower back is killing me but work is work. It pays dues. Hehehe. anyways, thanks as always for the heartwarming reviews. I know this is a shocker but hopefully you like it. Don't worry, I know you love Jandi/junpyo pairings, there will be some revelations revealed in the next chapters. So stay stune.**_

_**To sis Michi5463 .. thanks sis for the review. Appreciate it very much. You are the one readers that keep this story going. **_

_**And to my silent readers out there. Thanks for the time and have a nice day everyone, don't forget to review.**_


	15. Masquerade Ball

**Chap 15 – Masquerade Ball**

She smelled blood and traces the familiar scent. Staring down at her chest, she found the crimson liquid and confusedly stared at Woo bin. Her eyes widened as she gaze at his face. There was something oddly different from him. She swallowed hard, seeing as how godly handsome he is compared from before. Furrowing her eyebrows, she saw the cunning changes in him. His brown eyes were now golden brown, his reddish brown hair now black, he's more taller and fierce looking. And when she stops at his red lips, she saw a tinged of blood delicately tracing it and with that she wonderingly touches her neck and felt two deep fang mark holes.

"Woo bin, … What's the meaning of this?" She choked; uncertainty filled her voice as she watches him run a hand through his hair.

Woo bin prepared for himself for this moment to come. One or another, he needs to tell her the truth because no matter what happen, she'll eventually finds out. He felt the lump in his throat as his eyes lock with hers. "Jae, I want you to listen very closely. What I am about to reveal to you is only a part of me, please, I only ask that you open your heart and believe on what you truly feel." He thoroughly explains. She didn't move and this gives him the chance to show to her his true identity. Succumbing to his powers, Woo bin hovers up in the air, a blazing red fiery aura surrounds his whole body and drastically the heavy curtains displayed by the bay windows in her room immediately caught in fire. The tables, the books, chairs, everything surrounding them were on fire leaving only the bed where she was situated.

Jae kyung froze, her body felt numb as she clung to the headboard, the look of shock and disbelief portrayed in her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Thick veins were rooting to his handsome face, his sharp fangs slowly protruding as he hissed, his lips slightly open, and his eyes turning bright red as he channels all his powers. Her mind running wild as she comprehends what she was witnessing. The man standing in front of her was not the man she had known these past days. He is no human. He was a vampire, a powerful vampire. Judging from his powers, she knew he was no ordinary vampire. A pureblood. And suddenly her heart aches, the intensity of the pressure is so intense she felt her eyes stinging with tears, and then painfully, she sobs.

He didn't expect this type of gestures from her. He expected her to curse at him. To at least try to kill him. To shout at him, to punish him but what he didn't expect was the total opposite and it hurts. It hurts more than anything else in this world. It was like his heart has been stab a thousand times. And as she bows down her head, her shoulders shook from crying. She painfully cries and suddenly as if his powers where responding to his emotions; the fires has gone out and everything was back to normal again. He hesitated; momentarily, channeling his powers to the minimum. His fangs slowly retracted and the veins that were filling up his face were gone. Woo bin clenched his fist as he tries to control himself. He wanted to hold her, to tell her how much he loves her; to fill the void that was in his heart but he knows he can't. She needed to hear the whole truth.

"You are … … a Kang .. Pei?" She stuttered. Part of her wishing, hoping, that he isn't of sort but she knows better and yet she wanted to hear him say it. She wanted him to be the one to say it.

"Yes. I am the second son of Alucard Henry Ladislao III."

By his words, Jae kyung abruptly looks up to him, giving him a mocking glare. She was no dumb. She knows who Alucard Henry is; he is the head of the Kang Pei clan, a powerful vampire whom her father had successfully killed after starting a rebellion against the vampire society. She knew the latter was a monster, a demon who slaughters both humans and vampires. All those years of spending in the library, studying their roots history, she had been aware of how her father ended the clan's masquerades. Her eyes flashes hatred and remorse towards the man she loves as he delivered the devastating news to her. Watching him approaching towards her, she scoots back, feeling the headboard in the bed as she tightens her grip on the silky fabric that was covering herself.

"Jae kyung, please let me explain." Woo bin pleaded.

"You lie …" She managed to speak between sobs.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, for lying to you. But you need to know the truth, your father murdered my parents; he annihilated my whole clan. He betrayed us. I'm sorry for using you, it's our entire plan. The plan to get close to you purebloods, to earn your trust and then take our revenge." He tried to be as brief as possible; there isn't much time left; every second of every minute counts as life depended on it but above all, he needed her to understand.

His declarations made sense as his every words project every image from the days they spend together. She gasps, clutching her heart as he goes on. She was hurting deep inside, not knowing who to believe anymore. The man who deceived her, who she just met a couple days ago and yet she's in love with or her father, flesh and blood who wasn't there for her 500 years ago. She's hurt and confused and yet she hated herself for even considering the fact Woo bin might be telling the truth. She continues to cries as his every tiny detailed was revealed to her. Their accidental meeting during the welcome party, the forest, his apartment, even Jared, the lake house, JiHoo, Ga eul and the plot to kill her father. On that last part, she snaps, conjuring an energy ball that serves as the barrier to prevent him from touching when he tries to reach her.

Woo bin's hand hovers for a moment, his eyes glistening with tears. Right now he didn't care, all he wanted is to embrace her, to feel her body against his, to ease her pain, both their pain. Whether he was trying to redeem himself or hope for the impossible forgiveness, he just wanted to hold her tight. He didn't hesitate as he plunge both his arms through her barrier. He didn't flinch nor winced when the flesh in his arms burn black. The pain he felt in his hands where nothing compares to the ordeal his going through right now.

"Stay … away … "She weakly warns him while he pulls her against his chest and then what happens next truly melted his heart. She clings to him, crying in his arms. "I love you Jae kyung. Everything was all lies except for what I felt about you." He cried. He didn't know how many minutes had passed. He didn't care if anyone was watching them even though he felt Ga eul's presence. All that matters is her. Right now. Right at this moment.

They were caught in each other's arms when she spoke. "If what you say is true, then release me and my sister. End this. .. this right now." She was asking for the impossible but she will at least try.

"That is out of my league. I can only vouch for your safety but your sister and brother's fate will be in the hands of JiHoo and Ga eul." He sadly replied.

"…"

"Then I guess your love isn't good enough." Her words painfully squeezes her heart and it doubles when she saw the pain in his eyes. He momentarily looks down as a sign of defeat and weakness, and then she coldly continues. "Take me to my sister."

"I can't. JiHoo won't allow it; your sister is locked safe in his barrier. In his own world, no one but him can penetrate and wield it that's why you can never see her." He emptily spoke while forcing a sigh. "You'll see her tonight though in a masquerade ball; your brother and Junpyo will be coming too."

There was no need for further explanations; she knows the tonight will be the night her father's reawakening. After 500 years she'll finally see him and then a bloody massacre will happened. The Kang Pei clan will kill her father for revenge and to take what is rightfully theirs. It was the reason why they were here in the first place. She sees him standing up and step out the invisible barrier which she never notice before. He stops on his tracks and painfully spoke. "I wouldn't let anyone harm you. I will keep my promise, So Jae Kyung. The promise that I made to you in the lake house, I will always protect you. ….."

" …. Even if it cost me my life."

-0-

She is drifting into the abyss as the burning, excruciating pain finally subsided. She felt her whole body jerking and pulsating as she her vital organs were slowly being ripped off and then suddenly she felt so cold and light as a feather. It was as if her soul was sucked out from her body, like she was floating. There was an inaudible sound, whispering of some sort, and then she heard a warm voice tenderly, lovingly calling her name. The voice that she's been hearing before, in her dreams, it was so distant now so clear. "Open your eyes." The voice earnestly urged her. "Let me see those beautiful eyes." The yearning voice prompts her to oblige as she slowly and carefully fluttered it open. She blinks a couple of times, her vision slowly adjusting to the surroundings. And when it did, her breathe caught from the vivid sharpness of her sight. Everything looks so magical; the dust that fills the air where sparkling brightly upon her that she couldn't help but unconsciously grasp it. She sighs in awe, while examining the palm of her hand, even by the smallest, micro lines where to clear to see. Somehow, she was lost in a trance of constantly admiring the changes in her vision field when she heard someone take a sharp intake of breath. She whips around and met such a tender meaningful gaze from the figure of a man she felt in her heart she knew."Jandi .. it's been a long time, my love .." He spoke with so much love and admiration towards her. Staring deeply into his lovely eyes, Jandi felt her heart pulsating; her whole body frozen as the memory that was stash in her brain came rushing through her mind. The old memories of her and the man in front of her, caught in each other's arms; kissing and obviously in love with each other play in her mind. Then suddenly, it as if a switch was instantly turn inside her head, all the feelings that was hidden for so long, came back.

"Saemael .. ? …" Her voice full of hesitation and doubts while caressing his face. He eagerly answers her touch while pressing his face. He closes his eyes, missing her gentle touch, the scent of her blood and her beautiful face.

"I've missed you so much. .." He held her against his chest as she launch onto him.

"I've missed you …" She cries whole heartedly, mumbling his name.

"Oh, my love. You've been asleep for so long .. I'm glad you finally came back to me."

"Saemael, what happened? … I … I .. I don't remember .. my head … " She sobs while gasping.

"Shhh .. It's okay .. Give it some time .. My blood is in your system now and that will eventually suffice Woo bin's spell." Saemael gently caress her hair and kisses her passionately. She returns his kisses when a flashback again played her mind. It was an image of her, lovingly kissing a curly haired vampire. She abruptly opens her eyes while still kissing Saemael and was bothered. She squints her eyes shut, forcing to push the odd flashbacks away. Saemael felt her uneasiness and pulled inches to see her face.

"Are you okay my love?"

"Yeah .. just .. tired."

Saemael smiles at her and carefully laid her down beside him in the bed. She inhaled his scent while she fingers the collar of his red shirt. "Rest now my love, for you will need your strength tonight." He sweetly commanded.

"Why?" She queried.

"You'll see. Now close your eyes my queen." He urges while she was already falling asleep.

"My love, I have loved you for so long, waited for so long, watch you in the dark while you cry and fell in love with that bastard. I watch you in agony during those times, the times when you've sacrifice too much even yourself. You were force to forget about me, force to forget about us just so you can move freely, innocently to execute the plan. And I love you more for that! And now after all those years of sacrifices, finally you're in my arms again. I promise you, Geum, Jandi, we will never be apart again. I will love you forever, for all eternity. Thank you for coming back to me, jandi" Saemael lovingly stared at her, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

-0-

Junpyo is clad in a luxurious black suit with red necktie while Yi Jung is wearing a luxury grey suit and a dark grey neck tie. Both of them getting ready for this eventful yet bloody night. Fingering his black and red crystal laced mask that covers his eyes, he thought about her as the excruciating pain squeezes his heart. He had lost her thrice now and for that he deliberately hated himself. For once in his miserable life, he had been bestowed with a glorious blessing; he had been love by an angel, completely accepted him of the monster he truly is. With her, he's been very happy and for the first time in his life, he felt love. But now, everything ends with her death. Just by thinking of all the happiness she'd given him, makes him shed tears, he loves her, he really does love her. "Jandi" He painfully murmured, pressing his eyelids to control his tears. Sighing, he momentarily composes himself and squared his shoulders before facing Yi Jung.

"Yi Jung, are you ready?" He coldly asks while brushing his fingers through his hair.

Yi Jung firmly nods at him. He watches him adjust his tie and puts on his silver mask.

Tonight, all this madness will end. Tonight he will avenge her death.

-0-

_It is almost time._ Ga eul thought as she checks herself in a full length mirror inside her walk in closet. She is clad in a dazzling red grecian style long dress which hugs her curves and her long legs. She checks her frame and sighs as she desperately tries to hide the puffiness in her eyes. She massages her eyelids and after quite some time decided to head out when she almost bump into JiHoo. She surveys her brother's appearance and lovingly smiles. Her brother is so handsome, his features god-like, clad in a white suit with white bow tie, his all black mask in his hand.

"You look wonderful." He adores her.

"So are you." She slightly bows to her brother while JiHoo envelops her into a hug.

"You … be careful tonight." JiHoo whispered, unable to find the right words to say to his sister. He knew that his sister has always been head strong. She's tough and never showed any signs of weakness. Her determination and will to avenge their parents' death were one of the qualities Jihoo admire the most and also her bravery. And ever since their parents' were murdered, Ga eul had suppressed her feelings deep inside for so long that JiHoo fears the worst for her. He wasn't dumb, nor was he naïve for his sister's feelings to the prince of the So clan. He knew she's fallen in love with So Yi Jung just like he did for Seo Jin and Woo bin with Jae kyung.

"Thank you dear brother, but I can very well take good care of myself." She spoke with utmost confidence and continues. "Do you have anything you wish to speak to me?"

"As a matter of fact I do…"

"What is it?" ..

"Do you love him? . .."

She was taken aback from his forwardness but then again she should have expected this from him, after all, he's just being his typical self. There was no point pretending, so without meeting his eyes, she knowingly nods at him.

"I apologize for putting you in that position. I …"

"There is nothing to apologize brother; I am to be blame for letting my guard down. But I promise you my feelings for So Yi Jung will never hinder our plans. Our family is much more important to me than my pathetic feelings towards the son of the bastard who murdered our parents. I assure you, I will not hesitate to kill him." Ga eul firmly looks at him in the eyes without faltering.

Although JiHoo didn't missed Ga eul clenching her fist, he knows, she's fighting the urge to cry. "Ga eul, ever since I can remember I have always love Seo Jin. And I know you are aware of my feelings for her and I thank you for understanding. But I just want you to know that you have my support on whatever decision you make with regards to him."

He gave him a kiss on a cheek and vanished, leaving her in thoughts.

_How can JiHoo say such thing? For goodness sake's she isn't weak, nor dumb to succumb to any human feelings she felt for her enemy. She won't budge no matter what, Darien Cain will pay for the crime he committed and she doesn't care if she kills him in the process, after all, the blood of that monster runs through Yi Jung's veins._

-0-

His arm where loop in her tiny waist as they walk towards the entrance hall. As always his touch sends electrical impulses to her whole body that she felt stiff beside him. The thoughts from earlier keep flashing through her mind as Seo Jin tried her best to forget about effects he's giving her. It was during the time when she was currently dressing up, that he magically appeared in front of her, clad in a white suit and mask. Surprised, she almost fell back on the floor with the urgent haste to cover herself to stop him from seeing her naked. At first she resists succumbing to his request to change but as he pointed out that it would be disgraceful to present herself in front of the clan wearing rag clothes; that alone change her mind. No matter, even though she was held captive of their enemy clan, she will not disgrace her family and her clan. She will die with honor, with pride and dignity fit for a princess. Although JiHoo merely laughs at her antics for throwing him energy balls, he gave her a mocking smile and reminded her that if she ever made one wrong move to sabotage the ceremony, Jae kyung will suffer the consequences. Glaring at Jihoo she held her head up high and change in front of him ignoring his intent gaze. So now, here she is, standing beside him, waiting for the massive doors to open.

As if on cue, it open and suddenly Seo Jin felt the chills in her spine as she was taken aback from what she witness. Every member of the Kang Pei clan must be hundreds of them, were elegantly dress in masquerade ball costumes and masks bowing at them in each time they passed by. JiHoo's hand left her waist and gently held her right hand. Ignoring the wild beating of her heart, she held her head up high, her face emotionless and fearless. Although her eyes momentarily swept the crowd searching for Jae kyung, she heeds no attention to every vampire who's giving her deathly glares especially the women. She finally found Jae kyung, whose eyes where full of concern and questions towards her. She merely answered Jae kyung with an assuring smile to let her know she was okay. Jae kyung was frowning but still looks so ravishing in a knee length burgundy dress, with black stilettos; both of them not wearing masks. Ga eul stands beside Saemael Orfeo, the 4th son whom she meets before Jihoo revealed his true identity. He smirks at her; his eyes playfully gazing at her. They were reaching the front of the hall, where 3 thrones are situated, Jihoo gently assisted her to sit down, while he stands next to her and then the rest of his siblings followed. He signals the orchestra to continue playing the music that was clearly put to halt just to welcome them. The thundering music started, the sound of the violins, classic guitars, and saxophones filled the air as the crowd of vampires started to dance in pairs and in duos. Seo Jin eyed Jae kyung who was seating two seats away from her. She was glaring at the crowd while her lips were moving, clearly, talking to Woo bin that's standing looking down at her. On the corner of her eyes, she saw Ga eul who was seating alone next to her and she found herself wondering where Saemael might be when JiHoo spoke.

"I assume you have come to a decision?"

She knew what he was talking about, last night after hours of crying as soon as she calm down, JiHoo magically appeared in front of her. Gently, brushing the remaining tears in her eyes, she squirmed away from him when he instantly catch her hand and pinned her down in the bed. Surprised, she tries to knee him in the guts and failed when he pressed his body against hers, trapping her legs between his. She gasps and held her breathe, when he crushed his lips against her. Slipping away from reality, she was intoxicated by his heated kisses and kissed him back. Both of them were caught up in each other's arms; caressing each other, their desires and heart beating as one. It was like magic, the pain, the heartaches, that was slowly killing her was suddenly replaced with passionate, love and warm. She was drowning with desires as much as he is to her that she didn't mind when his fangs pierced through her neck. She hissed as he drank her blood, her body reacting to the ecstasy he was giving to her. And when he was done with her, he offered her his neck and without hesitation, she plunged into him, sucking his delicious blood. After making love to him, when she heard his words, it was then that she snapped out of her illusions. _"Be my queen" _Those were the precise words, he blurted out to her and before she could answer, he vanished again. His voice echoing as he said that during the ball, she will give him her answer.

She deeply sighs and firmly spoke. "If you're willing to end this madness right now, I will consider your propositions."

"You are in no position to make a deal my dear Seo jin. I will get what I want and that is revenge. I will claim what is rightfully mine and what is rightfully ours." " ….. I am giving you the chance to stand beside me and still keep your title as the queen of the vampire society. By that title, you will rule this plane with me and it will also guarantee the safety of your siblings and your best friend Gu, Jun Pyo." Jihoo proudly replied.

Seo Jin scoffs without looking at him. "….. I will never betray my clan .. I will rather die .."

"hmmm .. We shall see." And with that JiHoo tug her hands and ignoring her words as he led her to the dance floor.

-0-

"You look beautiful." Woo bin spoke with a sigh while eyeing Jae kyung, both of them were in the dancing.

"Is that one of your fake lines Woo bin? Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" She answered him sarcastically when she faces him after he twirls her around the dance floor.

"Jae …"

"If you think I would fall for the same tricks twice, you are mistaken!" She smiles bitterly at him as she swings her right leg onto his.

He runs his palm through her slender legs and replied. "What I felt for you was no tricks Jae kyung; it was real and you know it. You've felt it."

"You're right! Maybe I've felt it! And for the moment I actually believe it but maybe … just maybe … I fell in love with that Woo bin… And not the Woo bin in front of me, who is nothing more but a liar!" She spat at him, her eyes were full of hate and remorse.

He stops dancing and so did she. They were just standing there looking at each other as Jae kyung's eyes started to water. She gritted her teeth, to stop herself from crying as she stared at his eyes. It was full of unshed tears and pain, she wanted to run away from him but she just can't. She looks away from him and just as she was about to turn her back, she felt his arms around her and his mouth came to her ears. "Jae .. … i honestly …. love you…" He painfully whispers.

And before she can reply, there was a sudden commotion outside the hall.

-0-

Ga eul knew he had finally arrived. She smelled his scent, his powerful aura and with the shrieking screams from the guard dogs outside. She turns to look at JiHoo who was deviously smiling. As plan, four vampires held Jae kyung while Seo Jin remain seated, her body fighting against the binding spell jiHoo used. Fifty Kang Pei vampires, who were inside the hall earlier where now dispatched outside, set to kill the intruders. Waiting for him, Ga eul is confident that he will manage to get past the obstacle that was set to trap them. After all they weren't purebloods for nothing. Her heart started to beat faster as she felt him closer. Truly they made a connection, that even in a situation like this she can still feel him. She heard awful screaming as if one by one, the vampires were burned alive. Then finally as if on cue, Ga eul vanished.

Within minutes, Yi jung killed half of the vampires including the watch dogs outside the So mansion. He blasted each and every one of them. He was prepared for this fight, he had opted all his energy, gradually increasing his powers to finally face her. He had long to see her. The girl who had played his heart, lied to him and deceived him for what is worth, he doesn't care anymore. All he wanted was to kill her but before that, there is something he wanted to know. He wanted to know the Truth.

"yi jung, let's go!" Junpyo beckoned.

Before they could manage to blast the doors of the great hall, it swung open as if to welcome them. Never hesitating, both Junpyo and Yi Jung confidently went inside the hall. They stop on their tracks when suddenly a familiar force was thrown at Yi Jung who knocked him off his feet. He flew half way across the hall while Junpyo fought with the four vampires who meet them. He groans as he felt his two of his ribs broken. He looks at Junpyo and was surprised to see the rest of the kang peis' stood there watching as if they were waiting for something or rather someone. Another invisible force knocks him twice as he felt his right arm broken. Hissing he focuses all his strength and found the familiar source. This time he was prepared for the third blow and when it came, he manages to catch it within his hands and throws it back to the source. As soon as the force bounces back, the barrier that was keeping the source was gone, revealing the person he longs to see. It was her. Chu Ga eul. She was smirking at him.

"Bravo!" She hissed.

YI Jung's eyes widen in shocked as he saw her true form. Her eyes were now same as his, red, her skin so pale and her hair now dark brown. Her face is covered in black veins, and just like him, she was a truly a vampire. He gapes at her beauty as being a vampire truly suits her. She was perfect.

"You manage to see through my attack!" She bellows, tilting her head to the side. "Impressive …. But not fast enough!" She motions and just like lightning, she attacks him head on, pinning him to the ground. He tried to move as he felt an invisible rope wrap around his body. He felt his lungs constrict as it squeezes his body, breaking all the bones. He groans in pain while she laughs.

"yi jung!" He heard Junpyo screams as his eyes swarm in and out of focus.

-0-

"Hello GU, Junpyo" A voice so distant yet so close stop him from helping Yi Jung. He knew that voice so well that even though it was impossible, he whips around trying to confirm his suspicions. And the moment he did, he was petrified. His heart pumping aggressively, his breathe caught as he stared at the face he never thought he'd seen again. There she was, Geum, Jandi, gliding towards him clad in a strapless long pink ball gown. She's wearing that smile that makes his heart skip a beat. She looks so alive and real that Junpyo couldn't stop himself from launching onto her. He embraced her with all his heart. It doesn't matter where they are. Time and space seems to stop by between them as he pours his heart out. He cried, closing his eyes, oblivious to the fact that every eyes were on them. He didn't care as wanted was to feel her. He missed her warmness, her scent. "Jandi" He murmurs while caressing her hair. "I love you .." He says while sobbing. He felt her arms circles his back as if enveloping him into a tight embrace. He relaxes in her arms, his heart swelling with happiness. When all of a sudden, he felt suffocated; her grip, it was so tight that she was actually crushing him against her body. He couldn't breathe. He tried to pull inches from her but failed. He squirms out of her grasps but the more he moves, the tighter she held him. "Jan … … Di …" He barely whispers. "… I .. can't .. breathe …" He manage to utter a few words as he heard the grating sound of his broken bones. He gritted his teeth, his every veins popping out. "JANDI!" He screams as he threw his head back. She slightly loosens her grip against him and laughs at him.

"hahahahaha" Her laugh is ferocious and malevolent, that it sounded like the devil himself was laughing at him. He abruptly pulls away from her, when he saw her face. She is so white and pale; her face is stoic and lifeless. Black veins were crowning her face, her eyes were fierce black red and a pair of sharp fangs was slowly sliding out as she barely opens her mouth. With her arms outstretched, she instantly attacks him, her hands in his throat choking him as both of flies to the ceiling. He felt the cold ceiling against his back when she he tightly turns his head. With the force so strong, she sank her fangs through his neck and drank his blood, leaving him frozen and numb. She sucks too much blood that Junpyo is instantly weakened. And just when he thought she'll finish him, she deliberately release him, dropping him about 4 story high ceiling. He landed with a loud thud on the ground, smashing every bone in his body. He looks up to her, watching her licks her lips with his blood.

"Well done my love" Saemael stood next to her, his hands around her small frame.

"What .. did .. you .. do to her?" Junpyo painfully spoke.

"I only gave her what you couldn't. Immortality." Saemael stared at him and laughs. "JAndi, my love, bring him up!" He commanded.

She obliged and when he stared into her eyes. His body acted on his on as if she was controlling them for him. He screams as the bones in his body stretches to stand up. On his peripheral vision, he saw Yi Jung who was unconscious, his body hovering in the air as he saw Ga eul maneuvering it. Every vampire inside the hall made way for them and as his vision clouded, he saw Seo jin next to Jihoo and Jae kyung who was held by four vampires screaming his name. And then everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED … **

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Appreciate them. Sorry this chap is so long, i hope you guys are still okay and not suffering from headaches. This is the longest chap ive ever written.. hahaha.. sorry .. anyways next chap is coming up soon.**_


	16. ReAwakening of the Monster

**Chap 16- Awakening of a Monster**

"Yi Jung! JuNpyo!" Jae kyung shouts at them who were screaming in agony. "Let them go!" She demands at Woobin whose face showed no emotion. She turns to Seo jin who had tears in her eyes and JiHoo whose merely watching at what had transpired.

"JIHoo please .. I'll do everything you ask me too... Just .. Just stop hurting them." Seo Jin pleaded as she watches in horror how her brother and her best friend suffered.

"Everything?" He tests her answers.

"YES!" She snaps at him, knowing what he was referring to. If becoming his queen will save them, she would gladly offer herself to him even though it's against her will.

JiHoo studied her expression and then nods. "However I do have one condition."

"What condition?" She hurriedly replied, flinching as she heard them whimpers in pain.

"….that you will willingly submit to me. Willingly, Seo Jin." He leveled his face at her while she glares at him.

With no choice except to surrender to his condition, she gravely agreed. "I'll do it."

"That's my girl!" JiHoo sweetly smiled and she has to bite her lip just to punish herself for even thinking how handsome he is.

"Ga eul .. Jandi .. that's enough!" JiHoo commanded. And as soon as he did, Ga eul and Jandi abruptly stop torturing Yi Jung and Junpyo as they heed his words. Their bodies falling limply on the floor, unconscious, and it was then that Seo Jin breathes a sigh of relief, not knowing she's been holding it for a long time.

"Take them to the dungeon, at midnight, the ceremony will commence. Saemael, Ga eul make sure both our guests are fed just so they can perform the reawakening. Also, Jandi, I would like to have a word with you. And to all of you, please do continue." He firmly instructed and signals the orchestra to play another lively music. As if nothing had happened, the rest of the kang pei's dance joyfully while he urges Seo Jin to stand up.

It took her a minute realize what he was implying and then she inquired. "May I ask where are you taking me your highness; when it's almost midnight?"

"We have an hour 'til, and while I am having a word with Jandi, I would need you to remain in my room." JiHoo answered nonchalantly.

"Why? You trust that with all the vampires in this mansion watching over me, I have plans on escaping?" She sarcastically asks.

"Oh you are terribly mistaken my queen, as a matter of fact, I thought about the opposite. You're smart enough not to defy me and aside from that, there is just no way in hell you can escape, not with the lives of your brother and sister at stake, you won't." He stated, flashing his gorgeous smile. He opens the door for her and she step inside without questions. As soon as she did, she felt a barrier forming inside the massive room. "Await for my return. I won't be long." She gave him a menacing look and he retorted with a laugh. As the doors close, Seo Jin fell back on the bed, clinging on the pillows while crying. "What am I going to do?" She mumbles hoping that Junpyo and Yi Jung are still alive.

-0-

He felt a warm liquid sipping through his mouth and tasted blood. Instinctively, he swallows it, allowing the liquid to quench his thirst. It wasn't the type of blood he favors, but it was good enough to suffice his thirst. Yi Jung forces himself to take the blood just so his strength will come back. Just as the liquid finds its way through his system, his body vibrates, his heart pulsating so hard while his organs and bones are slowly mending. He painfully screams as his tissues and muscles repair itself. The bones that were broken where carefully and painfully rebuilding themselves; his wounds that were inflicted by her, where now thoroughly healing and after minutes of agonizing pain, his body felt brand new. His ragged breathing is now steady and the pain subsided and his vision is now vividly clear.

"Wonders of a pureblood. Unfathomable but possible. With just couple of drops from a human blood, it rejuvenates one's self." Ga eul, who sat on the ground opposite to him, spoke mysteriously.

Yi Jung shot her dagger looks and clenches his fist. "Why are you doing this? … Why are you keeping me alive?" He snaps at her, trying to control his anger. She beams at him, her face line with perfection that Yi jung had to look away to control his inner desires. "You should have just left me to die! After all this is what you want in the first place, isn't?"

"If you ask me? You're right! I wanted to kill you so bad, ever since the beginning. But unfortunately, I can't! After all, we still need you for the ceremony to be a success." She said while drawing her knees closer to her chest.

He raised his eyebrows and glares. "Why is the reawakening of my father so important to the kang pei clan? What do you want from him? Surely, you are aware that my father is one of the three oldest vampires and that his powers are a thousand times greater than all of us combined and that it is impossible for him to be killed by a merely army of low class vampires such as your clan." YI Jung retaliated, his voice full of fury.

"Fourth." Ga eul calmly spoke, eyeing him intently as she corrected him.

"What?"

"Your father is one of the **four **and we aren't just any low class vampires." She informs him as a matter of fact while watching his shocking reaction. "Actually he was only the second created by Count Dracul Vlad IV; …." She exhales and continues " … my father was the first."

"That's impossible! My father is the successor of Count Dracul Vlad IV. He was the first vampire created by him." Yi Jung declares, unable to believe what he was hearing from her.

"And who told you that? Your father? The royal court? Every one of those scumbags who were under the claws of Darien? Who buried, covered and twisted the truth? My father is the first vampire created, he is the successor, the ruler of the vampire society but he was murdered along with my mother. He was betrayed and my clan was annihilated into extinction just so your father can claim what is rightfully ours." Ga eul had tears in her eyes while he remains still. He was shocked from the devastating information she relayed to him but still, he refused to believe her.

"I don't believe you!" Yi Jung spats at her.

"Really?" She whispers at him and moves closer. She knew there was no way for him to believe her with just mere words, after all, why would he when she chose to lie to him. So left with no choice, she needs to take every measure she can.

Their face where now inches from each other and Yi Jung couldn't help but stared deeply into her eyes. It as if he was under a spell, he unconsciously close his eyes as he felt his face in between the palm of her hands. And then suddenly in his mind, he saw a blur, clouds of different thoughts hover for a moment and then just a like movie playing into his mind. Flashes from the past runs through it, as if he was actually reliving the past, he saw a figure of his father standing in front of another vampire, obviously engage into a serious conversation.

"_Alucard, I can't believe you did this! It hurts me deeply to know that you don't trust me at all. I am your best friend; the least you can do is not shut me out of your life. What happen to the promise we made for each other? What happen to the brother I knew? Our friendship? The cavern? Your responsibilities, you're just going to throw it all away for just … just for a pathetic weakling like her." Darien, YI jung's father, spat at Alucard._

"_She is not just any weakling. I love her." Alucard angrily growls at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. _

_Darien calms himself and sternly spoke. "You're right. I am sorry; I should have never said that. I above all else should I understand that because I've fallen in love too." He deeply sighs. _

"_I've already made my decision Darien. I am not going back! You can have the throne! The cavern! Just …"_

"_But Alucard .." Darien cuts him off. _

"_Please .. do this … for me ..." Alucard pleads him._

"_Okay! I'll cover up for you .. but on one condition .." Darien seriously replied._

"_What is it?" _

" … _you have to let me know where you are. So I can visit you and meet her and your children." Darien eyed him intently and Alucard breathes a sigh of relief. _

"_Thank you Darien! You are truly my brother!" _

Then another flash of memory …

"_Darien, are you being followed?" Alucard who rounded the woods, came panting in front of Darien._

"_No!" Darien denied while Alucard embrace him into a brotherly hug. _

"_Come, I want you to meet my wife and my children." ….. _

"_This is Mercel my wife, JiHoo and Ga eul … their twins, my first borns and Woo bin, Lucious Velbrik, and Saemael. All 5 of my children." Together with their mother and the children bows to Darien and as he did, he kneels in front of them, enveloping them into a hug. Alucard smiled with Mercel while watching his best friend playing with Ga eul and the kids. _

"_They're lovely my friend. I am actually quite jealous … you finally found happiness." Alucard chuckles at Darien words. "How's Arianna(Yi Jung,Jae kyung, and Seo jin's mother)?" _

_Darien answers. "She's alright; as always very demanding." _

Another memory …

_There was fire all over the woods, shrieks and cries of tormenting, agonizing pain, screaming as vampires were burned and massacred. And then there was a sound of cackling laughter from the man whom YI Jung knew, it was from his father, standing gallantly over a man who was kneeling down in front of a weeping woman, obviously shielding her from harm. YI Jung narrowed his eyes and saw Alucard and his dying wife, both were viciously wounded, blood dripping in the ground. Yi Jung moves closer just a few feet away to see his father, Darien, in his full powers. _

"_Why? .. Why Darien?" Alucard hissed. _

_Laughing evily, Darien host Alucard in the air, his hands all over the latter's throat. "Why? Because you choose her! You abandon me, you abandon who you are just to be with her and now she will suffer." _

"_Leave her alone Darien! This is between you and me, you traitor!" Alucard spats at him._

"_I'm the traitor? You are the traitor Alucard. You! And because of that you will watch your dear wife die!" Darien uses his powers to freeze Alucard in the air while motioning his vampires to attack and kill Mercel. As if time has slowed down, Yi jung watches how the vicious vampires murdered Mercel. Must have been five or six vampires devouring her alive, shredding her mangled body into pieces as her screams echoed and died into the night. _

"_Noooooooooooooooo! Mercel! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alucard screams, sobbing hard, muttering his wife's name. Yi Jung brushed the tears in his eyes as he couldn't take the scene. It was too much to bear even by just witnessing it; somehow he felt his heart being crushed as he felt pity for the woman. He clenches his fist as he tried to dash forward and save Mercel but as he tries; his body went through the vampires who feast on her. Anger rushed through him as he stared at his father then his head jerk as Alucard painfully spoke._

"… _I will kill you .. I'll kill you and what you do to my wife and children, I will do to yours. .. I promise you that!" Alucard weeps._

Those last words were the only words Yi Jung caught when he was abruptly pulled away from the hissed in pain as he felt like his head is being ripped off. "Breathe" He heard her say to him, her voice traced with concern and thoughtfulness. Yi Jung opens his eyes as the pain faded away and found her staring at him. And then just like she always does, she diverted her gaze away from him.

He sighed, pondering, over the memories he just witnessed. It was brutal and yet even the word bears no meaning to what he'd seen. In all honesty, he could no longer convince himself that his father is innocent; that somehow, the mere memory is just a set-up just to deceive him. But he knows it wasn't any of that, he knows it's the truth, for the memory was too painful, the emotions so strong and intense that even he felt it. It was like he was seeing through her eyes, through the horrible past she went through and it was heart wrenching. It was heart breaking. He gazed at her back, feeling sorry for her, as her hand caress her face. He knew she was crying and he wanted so bad to hold her.

The tears in her eyes were unstoppable as she turns her back from him. She immediately brushes them away, not wanting him to see her like this, weak and pathetic. It was the last thing she needed for him to pity her.

"Ga eul .." He called her name and as much as she hated herself, she couldn't stop crying. His voice, the way he calls her name with so much love and passion, melts her heart and the feelings she felt for him came crushing down to her system. She had to cover her mouth and squared her shoulders to prevent herself from sobbing hard. God! How much she loves him. It was a sin, a sin to love the son of the man who brutally murdered her father. It was against everything she believes in, against her pride and dignity, against her rampage but she couldn't. She couldn't stop loving him.

She exhales deeply and sniffs. ".. Now you know… and I don't care if you believe me or not .. What I saw and experienced were more than enough for me. Your father and your clan destroyed everything to me."

Unknowingly he stood up and approached her, stopping behind her, not too close, not too far, just enough space for him to feel her. "I am sorry .." He whispered.

Ga eul wasn't prepared for that, nor was she aware of his sudden presence behind her, as she grasps her heart. Of all the words she had expected him to say, it was the last thing she thought. She found herself wonderingly surprised and yet contented, her cold heart slowly warming up.

" … I didn't know .. you suffered so much. I am sorry .." He painfully spoke, his hand hovering as he tried to touch her.

"I don't need your pity!" She abruptly turns around and was caught by surprised when she realizes how close he was. Adding to it, her heart goes out to him when she saw the tears in his eyes. He was looking at her intently, his eyes displayed no pity but it was full of longing towards her. And just like that, the tears in her eyes were like a river as she sobs, she felt him envelops her into tight embrace. He caresses her hair, pressing her head against his chest while constantly mumbling her name. "Shhhh .." He whispers while she pounded her hands against his chest. ".. Ga eul .. Don't push me away .. please .. I love you .." Yi Jung couldn't take it and without holding back, he instantly caught her chin and claims her lips, kissing her with so much love, passion and desire. He misses her so much, her kisses, her body against his, her touch, her smile, and her scent. Everything about her.

She is kissing him back with the same desires he was giving her. Her body reacted on its own. Her mind stops thinking. Her heart yearning only for him. Succumbing to her feelings, she allowed herself to savor this moment. Just this moment, just this once. She wanted to forget the lines that she crosses. The barriers that weren't supposed to be breached. The consequences towards her actions. She didn't care. All that matter is the two of them, alone and in each other's arms.

-0-

He blinks twice, the surrounding swooning in and out of focus, as his visions adjusted. He tries to move but suddenly stop when he remembers that every little bone in his body is broken. He carefully turns around realizing that he was in an uncomfortable position. When he did, he is surprised that he wasn't in pain at all. His mind fast forwarded everything and suddenly the metallic taste of warm yet familiar liquid trace his throat and then he saw her face.

"Jan di ..?" He queried, shocked.

The girl he loves just stared at him, her eyes fierce and conveys no emotions. Gliding towards him he steadied himself waiting for the blow and when it didn't came, he continues. "What happened to you? What have they done to you?" Junpyo painfully asks

"Junpyo …" She spoke for the very first time and her voice were music to his ears. Ignoring the coldness behind her voice, he tenderly smiles at her.

"Yes, it's me Jandi. You remember me? Please tell me you remember me? Oh! God!" JUnPyo eagerly approaches her, enveloping her into a hug.

Jandi felt the warmness of his touch and closes her eyes, feeling the wild beating of his heart. All of the memories that they spend together flashes through her mind and suddenly she remembers everything, she remembers the feeling of happiness, joy, love, passion and desire to the man who's arms where around her. Her arms creep up, holding him close against her body. She unknowingly smiles, feeling so ecstatic. She remembers their kisses, the desire they share to one another. She remembers it all and without realizing she was crying. It as if, the times that they've been together were slowly played in her mind like a romantic movie. And then all of a sudden, she felt the heavy feeling engulfing her. The feeling of uneasiness as the heavy burden in her heart numbs her whole body, and just like how fast she remembers the happiest moments of her life with him, she also remembers the most painful ones. And just like that, she pushes him away with all her might.

Junpyo was taken aback when she harshly pulls away. His face displays pain and uncertainty. He search for her eyes and found her crying. "You are Gu, Junpyo, the prince of the Gu clan, the man I've given my life, my heart and my soul with. I loved you unconditionally. " She cries. "You shattered my heart into pieces, you hurt me in a thousand ways I could never imagine. So, yes, I remember you."

"Jandi .."

"Stop saying that! For once Gu, Junpyo, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you ever love me? Did you ever consider my feelings towards you? Or was I just one of the girls you played with?" She bravely questions him, unfaltering, no matter what happens tonight she will get his honest answer, at least before she ends his life.

He knew this is the time. The time for him to prove to her how much she means to him. He knew it in his heart that the time will come for her to confront him with his feelings. She will ask him to prove it to her and he is inclining to do so. "All this years, you are the only one in my heart, you're the only one I've ever think off. I've have love you ever since I saw you that night, at the club, and for a very long time you're the only one. Please believe me, Jandi"

She sternly wipes her tears and composed herself. "Then why couldn't you turn me? Why?" She demanded.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL DIE!" jUnpyo couldn't take it anymore as he screams at her. It was too painful, her gestures, her words were painful for him as his tears started to fall. He closes his eyes, almost giving in to the tormenting pain. "Your body is too weak that it will not survive the change. My blood will kill you. And I can't afford to take that chance; I can't bear to see you die. Just the thought of it kills me. DO YOU HEAR ME? IT KILLS ME!" He spat, sobbing.

"… One lifetime is more than enough for me, just as long as your there spending it with me." He continues still crying.

Jandi couldn't describe the mix feelings she felt as of the moment. She is crying like there was no tomorrow and somehow she felt like her heart understands him. She bit her lips as she stands firm. There she is again, believing, falling into his words again and again like she never learns. Choosing to ignore his words, she spoke coldly. "It doesn't matter anyway, its not like I was honest with you. I wasn't. I lied to you. I played with you. Truth is, I was born hundreds of years ago. Saemael's blood kept me alive for 300 years, every food I ate; every wine I drank has drops of his blood. He's chosen me to be his mate. And after tonight, I will be married to him and you will be just a mere memory that will fade and be forgotten." Jandi turns away from him with all of her might. She blasted open the door from her despair but before she steps out. He painfully spoke.

"Are you happy with him?"

She didn't answer him back instead she vanished.

-0-

Her heart and body was uniting against her mind, as it both tells her to go on, her mind urges her to stop. Her lips where still sealed on his, acting on its own. She tries her might to stop, to pull away but his arms were tight around her waist, engulfing her into a loving embrace. "I love you, Ga eul." He mumbles and she sobs at the same time, pushing him away.

"I can't.. I can't do this! We can't be together. No matter what, our clans will always be enemies, Yi Jung." And just like that she runs away from him.

-0-

Upon Junpyo and her conversation, then with her bestfriend, JiHoo, she couldn't help but drown in tears. As awful as it may seem, as much as she hated herself, she couldn't lie to him. She just couldn't. Not when JiHoo was being his usual self, after all this time, he somehow knew her feelings for the prince of the Gu clan. And it hurts. It hurts because she felt shame of it. Shame because she fell in love with her target and because she betrayed their trust to her. She betrayed her fiancé.

"Jandi? .."Saemael suddenly appeared behind her, caressing her hair. She sniffed and rubs her face on the pillows to wipe her tears, smiles and looks him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" Her fiancé tenderly asks while she nods.

"Is it him?" Saemael inquires. "Did you remember?"

She only nods and that hurts Saemael more than anything else. He took a deep breath and tries to hide the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Her fiancé apologizes and Jandi quickly held his face between his palms.

"No, don't be sorry, love. Don't! I assure you, this is nothing. I just .. It was just a spur of the moment. Nothing serious. I can still do it. I can still execute the plan. I will end his life." Jandi reassures Saemael and plants a kiss on his lips while he embraces her in return. "I love you, Saemael." She whispers in his ears not seeing the tears in Saemael's eyes. Somehow he knew. He knew that this will come. He knew she'll fall in love with him and he had no one to blame but himself.

-0-

Quarter to midnight, as the clock ticks, they were all back in the hall; watching Seo Jin who was carefully fingering the walls for that one brick that opens the secret passage underground. And within minutes, she finds it and hesitantly pushes it in; the brick made a loud thud and suddenly the floors from the massive hall cave in. She turns around and looks at her Yi Jung, Jae kyung and Junpyo who were all held captive by Ga eul, Woo bin and Jandi. JiHoo suddenly appeared behind and guided her towards the cold, dark, damp passage. As soon as they step in, torches of lights suddenly ignited on the walls making the passage visibly clear. She heard footsteps behind and knew that the Kang Pei's followed them. The passage was narrowed and it seems like forever that they were walking when they finally stumble into an empty massive room. Stunned, Seo Jin felt lost; this isn't what she expected but still she continues explore.

"It's seven minutes til midnight" Saemael reminded his brother.

"Think Seo jin, you are the only ones who've been to this place. Remember." JiHoo urges her while she obliged, closing her eyes to recollect the lost memory.

"Five minutes." Saemael proclaims, counting down the time.

"Three minutes" …

Then she abruptly opens her eyes and motions Yi Jung, Jae Kyung and Junpyo to come forward. They were all release from their captives and stand next to Seo Jin. "Those lines .." Seo Jin pointed to concrete floor, pertaining to the long perpendicular like pipes and continues. "… they're rooted towards the center. Father is buried underneath there, Yi Jung, stand over there... yes, right there, where the crest of our clan is carved in." She instructed her brother and Yi Jung had no choice but to follow. "Jae Kyung to my right, you do the same, stand on the crest. And Junpyo you stand opposite to me.. . together the four of us will form a circle." Seo Jin proceeded while JiHoo, Ga eul, Woo bin and Jandi stands a few feet away from their targets.

"One minute til midnight." Saemael thundered and Seo Jin looks into her siblings and friends' eyes, conveying a message. And after seconds, no one was prepared to see what she did. She raised her clench right hand in front of her mouth and hissed, her head tilt back as her fangs protruded. She savagely bit her wrist, blood oozing out from her skin to the floor; Jae kyung, YI Jung and Junpyo did the same thing and the Kang pei's couldn't believe their eyes. The blood of the purebloods that was dripping on the floor was streaming through the lines towards the center. It as if, an invisible force or power was sucking or pulling the bloods towards the center. Jae kyung and Seo Jin moans in pain while YI Jung and Junpyo hissed; Ga eul eyes widen in disbelief when the cut on Yi Jung's wrist becomes bigger and more and more of his blood is dripping towards the floor. Woo bin was fidgeting as he saw the pain in jae kyung's face, her beautiful face was contorted into so much pain that he wanted it to stop. Jandi and JiHoo stares at both Junpyo and seo Jin now realizing that someone invisible is drinking the life out the purebloods. Panic stricken, JiHoo uses his powers to see through what was happening and somehow when he connected through the invisible force. He was taken aback from what he saw. It was no force or power and by means it wasn't invisible, it was Darien Cain. His movements so swift and so fast that even a vampire's eyes can be deceived. He was drinking the blood of his children, draining their life force. And as JiHoo heard Seo Jin shrieking, ear splitting scream, JiHoo, without thinking, dashes to her aid and attacks Darien Cain.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**hi guys, so sorry for the late late delayed update.. had so much prob, my computer crash and even after weeks of trying to fix the problem, it gave up. so i laid it to rest and said my goodbyes and thank you .. so finally i bought a new laptop to commemorate my previous ones.. heheheh.. anyways, here is chap 16. hope you like it.. and please R&R  
><strong>


	17. Raging Battle!

Chap 17 Raging Battle

Lightning and thunder came clashing through the surface as the reawakening of Darien Cain succeeded; it was the most frightening scene Jandi had witnessed. The underground hall trembled as the immense power of Darien cascaded towards him, all living and non-living things succumbing to his strength. Even the walls cracked, the ground splitting, the rest of the kang pei clan on their knees and screaming in agony as she tries to steady her stands. Saemael was immediately on her side, forming a barrier to prevent her from collapsing for the upcoming blow was beyond her capacity to withstand. The shaking and the heavy air finally stop as the blast of wind gushes through her face, forcing both of them to step back. Jandi struggled to breath, and she saw the barrier Saemael previously conjured was shattered into pieces like a glass. Her eyes water as she felt her chest being ripped off. It was too much, too much power to bear. She heard a scream, an ear splitting scream that she felt the hair in her body stood up. It was Seo jin, whose face was scrunched up in so much pain joined by Jae kyung who was in the same condition. Her eyes widened in shocked as the 4 purebloods where hovering in the air and for a split second she felt an immense power beside her and just as she search for the power, she saw JiHoo's outline dashing towards Seo Jin. It was like a flash, everything happen instantly that Jandi couldn't comprehend. JiHoo was now attacking someone, fighting an invisible force Jandi couldn't even see. She looks to her side and found Ga eul with the same expression as hers. And then just as she was about to move, she heard a crashing sound, a sound that smashes through the already cracked wall. It was JIHoo.

Jihoo falls onto his knees, blood oozing through the side of his mouth as he glares at someone. Ga eul automatically dashes towards her brother and was immediately stop by Woo bin. "Wait!" Woo bin held his sister.

And then an evil laugh came from above as Darien Cain, hovers in the air, clad in an ancient black grey robe hanging through his skinny frame. His eyes crimson, the eyes of the devil himself; his flesh slimy and wet; but his face, his face is godlike beautiful as Jandi's eyes widens in shocked.

The face so godlike yet so scary mutters. "What year is this?" Darien's cold yet eerie voice thundered the hall. No one dares to answer, as everyone's froze at the frightening creature. Darien's vicious eyes roll to the back of his head and he sniffs through the air. "Ah, it's been 500 years." Darien evily laughs. "And now, I am ALIVE!"

Jandi was shocked at what she sees; as her mind tries to comprehend everything that just happens, the monster slowly descend towards the ground. "YOU! Who are you? You dare to attack me?" Darien hissed to JiHoo who was now back in his feet, staggering.

"My name is JiHoo, the son of Alucard." JiHoo retaliated.

Darien scoffs. "Son of Alucard. .." He mumbles and just a like a lightning, JiHoo was hosted in the air, choking, as Darien held him in the neck with only one finger. "YOU DARE TO MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE BOY! THE NAME THAT HAS BEEN SILENCED THOUSAND YEARS AGO. YOU DARE TO RECEIVE YOUR GOD IN A MANNER SO UNFORGIVABLE AND NOW YOU WILL DIE BOY!"

"JIHOO!" GAeul, Jandi, Woo bin and Saemael spoke and at the same time attacked Darien when all of a sudden, the four of them were savagely thrown in the wall with a force so strong and indestructible. Ga eul and Jandi were instantly unconsciously while Woo bin and Saemael, struggled in pain.

"Father.. No .." Seo Jin breathes heavily.

"SEO JIN! WHAT GIVES THE RIGHT TO SPEAK! I WILL DEAL WITH YOUR IMCOMPETENCE LATER! FOR NOW, LET ME ENJOY THE HUNGER OF KILLING!" With that said and done, Darien proceeded on killing JiHoo until Seo Jin gave her remaining strength to pull JiHoo out of her father's grasps. She succeeded. Jihoo couldn't believe it in his eyes, she just saved him, he was in her arms again as she cradles his weaken body closer to her. She softly whispers to him the words he couldn't imagine she will ever say. "I'm Sorry." The tears in her eyes falling into his face and just like that she was being pulled away from him, caught in the hands of her father. Seo Jin struggled, kicking in the air as she fights for her life.

"NOW, NOW NOW, MY DEAREST DAUGHTER, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? DID THE YEARS OF BEING APART FROM YOUR FATHER LESSEN YOUR MANNERS?" Darien spoke while squeezing the life out of his daughter. "DID YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE? I'M THE LORD OF THIS HOUSE!" He continues as Seo Jin was thrown towards the ceiling down to the floor. The stench of blood roams in the air as she was being punished by her father. With no hint of remorse towards his own daughter, Darien continues to hurt her while Jihoo tries to regain his composure.

"Dad stop.. " Jae kyung manage to speak while crawling towards them. She held on her father's feet, begging, pleading.

"Ahh. My youngest daughter Jae kyung, you've grown to be such a fine young lady." Darien ignores his youngest daughter pleas and pushes her away. Jae kyung softly landed with a thud behind her father as Woo bin instantly recovers and protected Jae kyung. Darien however stares at the moment and chooses to ignore the situation.

"STOP!" JiHoo speaks with ragged breathing while struggling to stand up.

"Did you say something?" Darien snaps at the copper brown haired boy, his lips contorted into a smirk. He instantly snaps at the young man and JiHoo screams to the top of his lungs as he felt his body on fire. His whole body shakes as he felt his flesh slowly burning, the fire eating its way inside. After it felt like eternity, the burning sensation ceases as Darien averted his gaze towards Seo Jin who was losing consciousness. With the love of his life, still floating, JiHoo ignore the pain and spoke. "I SAID … PUT… HER… DOWN!" Jihoo shouted as he increases his power.

The monster only laughs at his antics and continues to smile while surprisingly letting go of his daughter. "You are persistent boy! And to think you still have the strength to increase your power just so you can attack me? How admirable! But do you really think you have the power to defeat me when you are only a boy with no hint of massive power in you?"

"Didn't I told you before, I'm the son of Alucard. The first ever born vampire in this world." JiHoo dashes towards Darien and fights him one on one. While the clashing of energy and power ignited, both Yi Jung and Junpyo were now beginning to wake up, sensing the fight. Yi Jung staggers to get up as he saw both his sisters lying unconscious to the ground and then to his right he saw his father fighting with JiHoo. He managed to grasped the situation, knowing full well the result of this madness.

"Yi Jung, is that?" Junpyo asked.

"Yes, it's him. Darien Cain, my father." YI Jung answers, his fist balled.

"But, his powers, there .. .. .."

"There much stronger than before, yes, you're right. .." YI jUng continues as he observes how his father fought.

"But how? .. " junpyo weakly responded.

"He took it from us." Jae kyung painfully spoke as Woo bin's arms where on her waist, helping her up. Yi Jung furrowed his eyebrows at the sight but choose to ignore it. He'll deal with the bastard later but as of now they have bigger problems. Once again, his eyes were above them as his father and JiHoo continues to fight. Seconds passed, and then JiHoo was thrown unconscious to the ground with Darien hovering about him.

"Who's next?" His bloodthirsty father roared, his evil eyes roaming below.

"Father you have to stop this. You're not fully recovered yet. Your strength is not on its full power yet." Yi Jung shouted as he realizes his father's aura is fluctuating.

Darien scoffs. "YI Jung, So Yi Jung, my one and only son, the heir to my throne. Welcome back!" Darien deviously smiles at him and he suddenly shuddered. His father's immense power, completely devouring his body, that evens the slightest glares made his knees quivers. "YI Jung!" Both Jae kyung and Ga eul gasped. The oldest vampire didn't missed the concern in GA eul's voice as he quickly surveys her. The stares, the concerns, the eyes of a woman in love, those frighten eyes, fearing death for the one she loves. Darien laughs at this and tests his theories. He outstretches his arm, the fingers in his right hand curves inwards as if holding onto something. Then a squeak was heard, a gasped of pain and horror, when suddenly Ga eul was hosted up in the air, her hands on her neck, as if struggling to breathe. YI Jung immediately stood up, his eyes illuminates a glint of horror as he saw GA eul's life force weakening. He glares at his father and what he saw in his eyes made him shiver. His father knew. He knew what he felt for GA eul. He knew he loves her and he's testing him. His father had that defiant smirk. Yi Jung couldn't believe what was happening; he was rooted on the ground, not knowing what to do. He wanted to save Ga eul. He wanted but how, if he reacts to his father's tricks, she'll die. His father will surely kill her but if he doesn't do anything right now, it will be too late. So without hesitation or a care in the world if he dies, he made a decision. A decision which will surely hurt her in the process, no matter what. Yi Jung pushes through Jae kyung and JunPyo and dashes towards his father, attacking head on.

Darien's eyes caught the shadow of his son, attacking him with a massive red black energy ball; he smiles at this and instantly depleted the ball with his left hand. Yi Jung managed to land a kick on his father shoulder as Darien steps back from the force. He anticipated another attack from his son and was surprised when none came; instead, a hand grips his neck, crashing, its bones. He gasped as his energy fluctuates. His right hand losses grip of the girl he once captured; leaving Ga eul slowly falling to the ground. Yi Jung made a wrong mistake as he got distracted, he immediately releases his father's neck and dive for Ga eul. Darien instantly recovered from this and vanished out of sight, to reappear again on the ground. With Ga eul falling limply towards his father's claws, YI Jung immediately doubled his effort and dashes with a z line towards her. He _almost_ caught her hand in time when his father conjured another energy ball to kill Ga eul from the ground. Horror flashes in his eyes as YI Jung realizes his too late, he painfully screams her name, trying to stir her awake. But it was too late; the explosive energy engulfs the love of his life as she vanishes from his sight. He agonizingly screams, tears falling from his eyes as the intense pain eat him alive.

"GAAAAAA EEEEEULLLLLLLL!" His final screams thundered in the hall as YI Jung lost the will to live. Without any strength his allowed his body to fall limply to ground as towards his father.

"Yi Jung!" He knew that voice. It was her angel's voice, his eyes snaps open, revealing a white light that was surrounding him. It was so comforting and warm. It was her voice. Ga eul. He thought.

Jae kyung didn't hesitate. She dashes upwards just to save Ga eul in time while Woo bin attempted to save Yi Jung. They both heard the pain in his voice as he shouts for the one he loves. In Jae kyung's arms, Ga eul immediately bolted up, upon hearing the hurt in his voice. She instantly conjures her power as Jae kyung was astonished to witness a white warm light engulfs her brother, just in time for Woo bin to reach him, slowing down the rush of his fall. The energy ball that was powered by Darien exploded in the mid-air, both Woo bin and YI Jung thankfully saved. As soon as both landed to the ground, Ga eul runs towards YI Jung and held him in her arms. Blood was all over his body and face as the after explosion hits him and Woo bin. She looks at Woo bin while the latter assured her that he was alright.

"Oh! This is funny!" Darien snickered, laughing. "I can clearly see what is happening here. My son, in love with a pathetic low class vampire. How intriguing!"

"It's not just him father!" Seo Jin announced while carrying JIHoo's unconscious body.

"I see. So my stoic, composed and all so serious oldest daughter has been touched by love too. Oh how ironic!"

"Dad, enough, stop this nonsense right now! If you won't you'll just end up killing yourself." Jae kyung calmly spoke, standing confidently before him. "Please!" She begs him while stepping closer to her father. Darien's eyes, marvels his own daughter, he allowed her to near him as he realizes what she says is true. He can feel it inside of him. He's weakening and with that he needed her. So without a hint of remorse, he hissed, threw his head back and bit Jae kyung in the neck. His daughter's blood vibrates in his system as it renews him. He dismisses the screams he heard from his children and hungrily sucks her blood. The hundredths of years he had been asleep, had tripled his hunger for blood that he will not hesitate to end his children's lives. After this is what they were born for, to serve their God. He was a monster. A monster after all. He was about to drain her when suddenly he felt the pain in his right arm. In front of his face, he saw her right arm disintegrates and his shoulder torn, releasing Jae kyung in his grasps. Jae kyung was immediately held by Woo bin as the latter's eyes glares at Darien.

Woo bin's red eyes, black veins in his face, illuminates his powers as he attacks Darien without even touching him. In his arms was Jae kyung who was dying, his eyes displays anger, his blood boiling as he wanted to kill the monster who intends to harm the love of his life.

"What an awesome power you have, boy!" Darien eyed him curiously. "And you! Gu JunPyo, the son of my cousin, head of the Gu clan, that was a mistake in your part. You thought both of you can even decapitate me for a trick so cheap. YOU ARE IGNORANT! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL VAMPIRE EVER EXISTED. MY POWERS ALONE CAN DESTROY THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD. YOU ARE NO MATCH AGAINST ME. I AM INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Darien roared as a new arm sprout against his right shoulder, the damaged that Woo bin and JUnPyo inflicted were now fully regenerated.

"His regeneration powers are stronger, now that he devours Jae kyung's blood." Seo Jin muttered as Ga eul, Woo bin and jUnPyo watches in horror. The powerful vampire smirks and with that a lightning was conjured from heavens, electrocuting both Woo bin and Junpyo.

To her horror, Jandi, breaks Saemael barrier and saves JunPyo, while Saemael runs towards Woo bin. She deflected the lightning before it fully kills jUnPyo and stood in front of him, protecting him.

He smelled her scent. It was the scent he had been addicted to from the past years that he was watching her. He had always loved her, even now, when she wasn't human anymore. He can still smell it on her. Even though his eyes were close from the immense pain he felt, he can still feel her. She protected him. And that gesture, made him realize one thing. She did love him. She loves him and that alone made him happy. "Jandi" He mumbles, inhaling her scent. She gasps as she felt his arms around her. He hugs her tightly that she couldn't deny the warm feeling she felt. She closes her eyes, now strengthening her powers to protect both of them. To her surprised, her powers tripled as she saw the black and yellow glow radiating in front of her. Her eyes widen as she felt his power within her, realizing this, she focus all her energy to unite with him, as both of them were now channeling their powers together to protect each other. The glow increases in size as they finally act as one. With jUnpyo's eyes still close and his arms still around her, Jandi hold on into the arms whose around her waist. She grips it lightly but with the strength to draw him closer. Even though her back was on him, she can still feel his widening pulse and the wild beating of his heart. With this new strength they found, they reverse Darien's attacked, sending him the thunder lightning he conjured.

The oldest vicious vampire wasn't prepared for what was happening; he felt his body vibrates, intense pain, shivering down through his bones as the lightning hit him. He screams in agony, bringing him down to his knees. He tries to deplete the attacked but was unsuccessful as it was too strong.

Seo Jin saw this opportunity to attack as she dashes and decapitates her father's left arm. JIHoo who was now back on his feet, followed Seo Jin and landed a blow towards Darien chest. Woo bin laid Jae kyung next to YI Jung who was rejuvenating and followed JIHoo. SAemael did the same thing and attacks too. When Yi Jung regains full power, he started to stand up and was stop by Jae kyung. "Brother wait.." she spoke on a labored breathing. Yi Jung looked at Ga eul while she was tending to Jae kyung. She nods at him. "Sis, don't speak. It will only make her harder for you to recover. We got this!"

"No, you have to … … hear me out." Jae kyung gulps hard as she tries to speak.

"Jae.. stop" Ga eul mutters.

"We have to kill him, brother. We have too." She whispers.

"But Jae, he's .. he's our father.." YI Jung hesitated.

"Not anymore. He's gone mad. He's not the father we use to love anymore. When he was devouring me, I saw the future. If he wins, we all die, humans will die and this planet will be destroyed. We have to put an end to this brother. We're the only ones that can destroy him." Jae kyung spoke between ragged breathing.

YI Jung couldn't believe what he was hearing, even though it pains him to agree to his twin, he doesn't have a choice. It's true, he felt it himself, the father that he long knew and love was gone, replace with the devil himself. Gone was the caring, loving, thoughtful father he once had, all those years of being asleep turns his father into vicious monster. "What do you supposed we do?" Jae kyung looks at him sternly in the eyes and nods. He read his sister mind and tries to communicate with Seo Jin and jUnPyo who was still in the verge of battle with his father. JUnPyo acknowledge while Seo Jin hesitated. "He is our father." Seo Jin managed to reply back in his head as they connected. Yi Jung pushes through and left with no choice, Seo Jin painfully obliged. As they agreed Jae kyung turns to Ga eul and spoke. "Ga eul we need your help. I know we had a bad experience and I know how much we hurt your clan but this the time for us to reunite, with one goal in our hands, we should work together." She explains and was astonished when Ga eul agrees. "Tell me what we should do." Ga eul didn't hesitate. If this plan of Jae kyung will be the only way to defeat this monster she will obliged, after all, if what she says its true then they had to destroy him before he destroys all of them. And that said and done, GA eul relays the message to Woo bin, JiHoo and Saemael and with all the courage and strength they have left, all of them attacks Darien all together.

The surprised attack made Darien frozen to the ground, as he tries to attack them one by one. He obviously didn't expect this to happen as he felt cornered. He fights Seo Jin, Woo bin and JIHoo but was electrocuted by Jandi and JUnPyo. On his knees he managed to land a blow on SAemael and the latter was suddenly thrown to the wall. Woo bin and YI Jung managed to grip his upper torso and held him steady. He tries to blast them away but couldn't as his current state stop him. JiHoo managed to freeze him and to his bewilderment, Jae kyung slowly walks towards him. With his body frozen and rooted to the ground, he was doesn't have the strength to power up. "Father, we will always love you but you've done too much damage already. I am sorry but it is time to end this." Jae kyung had tears in her eyes when she kneels and level her face with him. And without thinking twice, she hissed, threw her head back and her fangs protruding, she savagely devoured his father. She drinks her father's blood, while the tears in her eyes fall in her cheeks. Darien groans in pain as Seo Jin, jUnpyo and YI Jung did the same thing. JIHoo, GA eul and Woo bin where fighting the urge to drink his blood as they loathe the man in front of them. This very man was the man who murdered her parents and they weren't prepared to devour him, even if it is the only way to kill him. "What are you waiting for?" Junpyo managed to speak as Jandi hesitated with JiHoo. Ga eul saw the assurance in YI Jung eyes and urges her brother to do so. JIHoo felt his sister grips and turns to look at her. Her eyes conveying the message that was okay then he turns to Seo Jin who had her hand in front of him, she was looking at him, her eyes smiling at him, urging him. Then for the first time since he was back into his normal self, he tenderly stares at her and plunges his fangs into Darien's wrist. With their older brother devouring Darien, Woo bin, GA eul and Jandi followed pursuit.

Jae kyung was the first one to stop devouring Darien and step back. "Stop!" She thunders and instantly all of them stop drinking the monster blood. "Step away now!" Jae kyung announces, they did, and watches Darien Cain's body, slowly turning into stone, from his feet to his neck, until the only flesh and blood left was his face. "WHY?" His voice quivers.

This time it was YI Jung who answered. "Because it's about time for you to rest father. This is after all the price you have to pay when you murdered another pureblood, Alucard."

Darien laughs while coughing up blood. "Yes I killed Alucard. But in the end, he killed me too. He destroyed your mother and he turned you all against me. .. Seo Jin.. Yi Jung.. and Jae kyung…" He muster and with those last words. Darien Cain turns into dust.

-0-

After the enormous battle, Jae kyung and Seo Jin was kneeling on their father remains as Yi Jung towered below them. The Kang Pei children where surrounding the dying Saemael who was badly injured by Darien. Jandi was crying while she had him in her arms. Junpyo was beside her, holding her shoulders. GA eul was crying immensely in JIHoo's arms. "Saemael, don't leave me." Jandi begs and this hurt JUnpyo the most. He gently bit his wrist and held it in front of Saemael. "Drink my blood." He offers while Jandi stares at him. He smiled at her to assure her everything is okay and then she urges Saemael. "Please, for me?" She pleaded. SAemael looks down and smiled. For her. He thought. And plunges into JunPyo's offer, after some time, Saemael was back into his normal self again and was caught in Jandi's arms. Junpyo stepped back to allow them room and was fighting tears. If this is Jandi what truly wants then he'll give her happiness, after all, it was enough for him to see her happy. Painfully, he turns his back against her and walks away.

"I am sorry, JUnpyo. But I do not belong to you. I surrendered that choice long time ago, ever since, I pledge myself to Saemael. I am sorry." Jandi cries while in Saemael's arms as she watches his slumped figure walks away.

-0-

_Next chap: Cries of pain. _

"_I LOVE YOU BUT THAT ISN'T ENOUGH!" Jae kyung cries._

…_._

_Hi guys so sorry for the months and months of delayed updates. Lot of things happens to me, especially on my health. I was in the hospital for 2 months, the cause was my pancreas was necrotizing and swollen. For one month they had me under sedation and for a month and half, I had nothing by mouth. Means I had no nourishment except for my IV fluids and medications through IV. Worst ever happened to me, anyways, I was in the hospital Christmas, new year and even valentines day. I was just release a few days ago, with an IV at home. It sucks but atleast iam better now. Anyways, I'm really sorry for the late update and I hope you'll forgive me. So now iam back at my old self again, I will FINISH this story as promise. Thank you again._


	18. cries of pain

Chap 18 Cries of Pain

Walking away is all he can do for now, after all, the woman he loves has finally made a choice. And even though that choice didn't mean him, he respected her decisions, even if it tears him apart. It took all of him to turn his back from her as he tries to ignore the lingering pain in his heart. Truth be told, after what had happened earlier that day, after the moments they shared between battles, he had hoped or rather truly believe that she was at peace with her feelings towards him. He had believed that she'll finally come back to him knowing full well that she loves him very much willing enough to save his life. Because no matter how much she dismisses it, the fact of the matter is, he felt it, and that alone gave him the strength and the will to fight. But he was wrong, that thought crumbled down on him as he hears the need in her voice. The need to save Saemael who was in the brink of death; her voice pleading, as if begging, for him not to leave her. It was devastating and painful to listen to the cries of pain from the one you love. So even though it was against his will, he made the decision to save Saemael for her. Only for her. JUnpyo knows that he will regret this decision as he witness them reunited. His heart breaks at the sight of them caught in each other's arms as if everything surrounding them was a blur, including him. His body that was engulfs by her warmth suddenly turns cold as it finally sink in. She had chosen to be with Saemael. She had chosen to leave him. Dragging his feet and the rest of his numb body, he walks away and with one last glance at Jandi's beautiful face, he tenderly smiles, his eyes full of unshed tears, memorizing her every features, before disappearing.

-0-

As soon as Jandi felt jUnpyo's aura was gone, the tears in her eyes where unstoppable. She shuddered in Saemael's arms, clinging onto him tightly than before. Her eyes shut as she forces herself to believe that she made the right decision. She felt SAemael slowly pulling away from her but she held onto him. "Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me." She whispers to him, wiping the tears in her eyes before allowing him to release her. He stares deeply into her as she tries to hide the pain she felt.

"Just for you." Saemael lovingly mutters while caressing her face.

"I Love you." Jandi softly whispers to him as she assisted him to stand; Ga eul embraces her brother. Jihoo and Woo bin eyed Saemael and when they saw no signs of danger; they gave him a smile and pat his shoulders. Jandi informs them that Saemael's body is still recovering and that she wishes to let him rest. They agreed and assure them that they will follow soon after. "We're going home. See you." Saemael declares before disappearing with Jandi.

-0-

Seo Jin acknowledges JUnpyo's request as the latter disappears out of sight, knowing full well how painful it was to be rejected. Her heart goes out to him as she felt his spirit crushed from what he just witness. Jae kyung stirred, her face wet with tears as she attempted to come after her best friend. She tried to stand up but was stop by Seo Jin who shook her head.

"But .." Jae kyung objected when YI Jung held her shoulders. "Let him be! He needs to be alone!"

Seo Jin knows that YI jung has a point. It might take time but Junpyo will be alright. He just needed time to heal, all of them needed time to heal. After all, this incident didn't just happen for no apparent reason, it was fate. She closes her eyes, releasing all the overwhelming feelings she had kept inside for so long when she heard his footsteps, approaching towards them. Even though her back was again him, she could still feel his strong presence as it clearly syncs into her. Surprisingly, she found it impossible to believe that her brother didn't even stop him from coming closer to them. "Can I have a word?" Came his voice, so gentle yet so strong.

Her silence serves as his cue to proceed as he passes between Jae kyung and YI Jung who were already on their feet, clearly giving them space and time. He was sure that both purebloods where not akin to their decision to leave if it weren't for the fact that they too have unfinished business with his siblings. So without looking back for Ga eul and Woo bin he sat beside Seo Jin who was still caught in a trance.

Her thoughts where of the times; when she was still young, her father's handsome face smiling gently at her, giving her utmost confidence when she first acquired her vampiric powers. Long before Jae kyung and Yi Jung where born, she was his only princess, his most precious daughter, as a father Darien had given her everything, the will to be strong, and the power to believe in oneself. And just like he always dreams, she did become strong and confident. He had thought her a lot of things, especially, the fact that even vampires can love. Yes, he did, because long before her father betrayed his best friend. He fell in love with a certain beautiful woman, Arianna, their mother. Looking back, she smiled and closes her eyes, whispering words of goodbye to her father as she watches the dark sky.

He was next to her. His presence so calm and serene that she sighed deeply, thanking the heavens that he was back from his usual self. Jihoo hesitated. Sighing. As he tries to compose himself, for what he was about to say to her. For starters, he needs to explain everything to her. To ask for forgiveness and to tell her how much she means to him. How everything doesn't matter, just as long as she is with him. Everything will be alright. But somehow this thoughts where only engraved in his mind as he seems to have a difficulties putting it into words. He furrowed his eyebrows totally finding the right words to reason to her.

"This is gorgeous night." Seo Jin serenely spoke as she continues to looks at the sky, feeling the man besides her fidgeting. Jihoo looks above and agreed with her. Surely the stars compliments the moon as it shadows them, he tenderly smiles, knowing full well that she was trying to lighten his moods when it should be other way around. "Yes indeed." He answers, eyeing her.

Silence fills the air and to avoid the further eeriness of the night, JIHoo begun to speak as Seo Jin did. Same exact words, caught up in unison as they abruptly look at each other. "I'm sorry." They both spoke. And somehow it surprises her how those words seems to warm her soul, she tries to fight the tears that were already watering her eyes.

He exhales deeply fighting the urge to hold her hand. "Seo Jin, I .. I am terribly sorry for what I've done to you and to your clan."

"You don't have to. What my father did was a taboo to our kind. His actions where unforgivable and as the law stated, he deserves to be punished. Killing a pureblood was a heinous crime, he never should have committed that act and for that he paid the price." She stated. "So don't be sorry, for I would have done the same thing if it happened to my family." She continues eyeing him with her sad eyes.

"Seo Jin." He mutters as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"I understand JiHoo. So it's okay, you don't need to explain anything. In fact, I am thankful." She tenderly looks at him, finally letting the tears fall. "I am thankful because, if this didn't happen, I would have never met you. So thank you JIHoo. Thank you coming into my life. Thank you for saving me all this time." She cries whole heartedly, pulling him closer to her as she embraces him one last time.

JiHoo was stunned. His body; which was grazed by her warmness as she hugs him tightly, froze, as his hearts ached. She was embracing him lovingly, as he wanted it to be but why, why does it hurt him? Why?

"JiHoo, you are a pureblood. This … all of this belongs to you and your family now." She says. And he felt the most excruciating pain he's ever felt as his heart shatters. Then in a flash, he stood their looking at her retreating back as she lets go of him. "Goodbye Jihoo!" Her whispered words still lingering in his ears as he stood there, speechless.

-0-

When Saemael had gone with Jandi; Ga eul decided to explore the mansion one last time, her feet leading her to a familiar place. She whole heartedly smiles, as she realizes where she was at. She was surprisingly at one of the massive halls the So mansion have, the exact ones where she first meet him. She closes her eyes, feeling the hall, as she struts in the middle of the dance floor. Her hands in her heart as she spins around, imagining that special night when he walks towards the bar, the crowd parted to allow him to pass, to reach her. Her imagination so vivid as she approach the bar without opening her eyes. She reaches it, her hands closing in on the counter as she remembers the exact place where he sat, even with the absences of the high stool. She went behind the counter, her back against it, as her eyes where still close, memorizing every detail of the place where she fell in love with him for the very first time.

Yi jung looked back at his sister who was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky when Jihoo sat next to her. His twin sister, nods at him, disappearing soon after the three of them came to an agreement. An agreement in which involves, leaving the So mansion and the vampire world to the hands of the Kang pei clan, after all, they were the first heir purebloods, deserving heirs to Vlad Dracul. To him it was nothing, in fact, even before Seo Jin had made the final decision, YI Jung had long thought about it, for in the first place, he wasn't really interested with all those politics anyway. As a matter of fact he was more than happy to let them lead on. But there is one thing that he didn't want leave behind, it was of course her. Chu Ga eul. He didn't want to leave, at least not yet, not before he gets to see her. So he sets off to find her, he was sure; she was still in the mansion as he tries to feel her presence. Without a doubt, he felt it soaring high in the air as he flash step towards her location.

He suddenly appears behind her as she was leaning against the counter of the bar where he was first enticed by her beauty. Her hands rested on it, fingering every tiny details of the smooth surface. He could tell that she had her eyes close as she always does when she's solemnly thinking. He leans next to her, his elbows slightly touching the fabric of her dress which sends electrical impulses to his whole being. He smiles, knowing that she still had this full effect on him, making his body enthusiastic even with just the slight connection. He looks at her face, the face that magnifies perfection and solidarity. Every features like of a goddess, never fading, and such beauty to look at. Yi Jung waited, waited until she finally drifts away in her trance as she seems to be in deep thoughts.

Ga eul felt the connection between them as he stood behind her. Opening her eyes, she looks at him in her peripheral vision, seeing the pronounce So Yi Jung smirk displayed in his face.

"Straight 151 shot, please" Yi Jung begun, that smirk still plastered on.

She laughs at his orders, remembering that this words where the first ones he uttered that special evening they met. She turns towards him, fighting the urge to gawk at him when she was face to face with him. "Coming right up!" She happily replied, bending down to take out a shot glass, just like she always does. She expertly made his drink, pouring the alcohol on the glass and when she was done, she presented it in front of him. "Thank you Miss!" He took the drink, the alcohol running down his throat. After putting down the glass, he saw her make other drinks, donning two shot glasses, one for him and one for her. She raise her glass and drank the alcohol as he did, their eyes locked into each other's stares. She was the first one to break their eye contact when she put down her glass. He eyed her sadly, reality coming back to them as he needs to break the ice.

"We're leaving." Yi Jung breaks the silence, eyes still lingering on her. "All of us." He continues as Ga eul now stares at him with a surprise expression written in her face. "Seo Jin decided to leave the So mansion and the ruling of the vampire world to you Kang Peis. And … Jae kyung and I agreed, JiHoo, you, Woo bin will be great leaders."

She remains still, quite astounded as to hear the sudden news. "Especially you, Ga eul." He continues. "You're strong and kind hearted. Those characters make a fine leader." He stated.

"Yi Jung." She spoke for the first time. Her throat dries as she fights the urge to cry. Somehow, she has an idea where their conversation is leading and she's starting to feel pain.

"It's okay Ga eul. This is for the best! After all, I've missed traveling." Yi Jung tried to be strong as he felt his heart shatters. Hearing her voice, seeing those eyes water makes him want to cry. He looks down, avoiding it as he blinks to stop himself from shedding a tear.

"But.. I … "She painfully sighs, couldn't make out the words she wanted to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked her, hoping, praying, that she'd tell what he wishes to hear.

"…. I'm sorry." It wasn't the words he wanted to hear but it was a start. "For deceiving you and for hurting you, Yi Jung. I didn't mean to. .." She cries, looking down at her hands as she avoided his gaze. He held her hands, moving closer as he turns her body towards him. He wipes the tears in her eyes and kisses her forehead. "You don't have to explain, it doesn't matter. What matters is I Love you and I don't care about what happened, all I care about is you." He whispers.

".. And I love you too, Yi Jung. .. but why? Why are you leaving?" Ga eul finally submits to her emotions, as her heart was screaming for her to say those words. For once in her life, her mind and body agrees with her heart, as they acted into one, finally succumbing to the feelings she felt a very long time. There were no arguments or constant fighting between her conscious and subconscious towards her decisions in life. For once she wanted to be free, free to love, free from the hatred she'd felt for him. 

"… Because this is what we need. This is what we all need. We need time to heal. To heal the wounds that were severed for a long time. To find ourselves, of who we truly are. Not just for ourselves but we do it for our love ones too, for our family. Ga eul, my sisters need me, just like JiHoo and Woo bin needed you." Yi Jung painfully sighs, now releasing the tears in his eyes as he embraces her tightly. ".. just remember Chu Ga eul, when the right time comes, I'll come back to you. Only to you Ga eul… I love you my Soulmate." YI Jung cries and kisses her passionately.

Ga eul clings onto him, kissing him back like there was no tomorrow. Their faces wet from the tears falling from their eyes, both of them were crying, as they allowed themselves to feel each other. She held him so close, so tight, that she doesn't want to let him go. It was hurting her, hurting her so bad, tearing her heart into pieces. She wanted to stop him from leaving. But she can't, because she knows he is right. They can't be selfish right now, after the entire ordeal they went through, it was miracle they all made it alive. Even though the root of all this bloodshed was forever laid into rest, the fact of the matter is, the damage was still there, it lies in their hearts, it wasn't far beyond repairable but it surely will take time. As she felt his arms pulls away from her, his back away from her, she couldn't help but sobs painfully. Her breathing harsh as the tears falls. His retreating figure, slowly walking away from her, his feet dragging him farther and farther away from her and just as he was about to disappears. She screams at him.

"YI Jung, I'll wait for you. I'll wait for your return, no matter how long it takes." She sobs.

And when he hears it, soft sobs where coming out of his chest, as he couldn't control it anymore. He wanted to turn around, to run towards her but he chooses not to. It's hard enough not being able to say goodbye to her, let alone face her at his weakened state, so in order to give his acknowledgement to her promise without turning back, he raise his hand above him and gestures a wave of goodbye before he vanished.

-0-

Woo bin knows exactly where to find her as he arrives at the lake house. She was precisely in front of the lake, throwing rocks at it as she sat there with her hair swaying from the breeze. It was still dark yet in 2 hours the sun is about to come up. He silently approaches her, his heart beating rapidly as he comes closer. She must have sense his presence as she turns her head towards him, her eyes glistening from the moonlight. He stares at her, marveling at her beauty, as always, she is the most beautiful being he's ever laid eyes on. He sat next to her, not failing to notice the blush in her cheeks. He smiles to himself as he realizes he still has the same effect to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jae kyung started as she tries not to ignore the loud beating of her heart.

He smiles. ".. I came to see you."

"Why do you want to see me?" She asked, obviously trying to mask the immense happiness she felt when he is close to her. He looks at her momentarily, before responding. "Because I wanted to know where we go from here."

His words didn't surprise her at all. Ofcourse she knows that he wanted to know where they stand, she herself wanted to find out too. After all, there was no denying about how they feel towards each other, they love each other and just before he even confess to her, she believes he is her destined half. But what now? What happens to them after that sad ordeal? What happens to the love they shared after knowing everything that has happened in the past? Would the horrible past matter to them? Would it keep them apart? Or will it make their love for each other stronger? Those were the questions that fill in Jae kyung's mind as she tries to contemplate on how to tell him all of that.

He sighs desperately as she didn't answer. "Jae kyung, I know we've been through a lot and right now I need you to answer me. Do you love me?" He didn't hesitate, nor hold back any words. He needed to ask her. He needed to know. He needed to hear it from her, because he's willing to forget the past, to erase those horrible memories in his mind just for her. Just for it to work out.

"I do. God knows how much I love you … but that isn't good enough Woo bin!" She answers him, facing him confidently as the tears in her eyes falls.

He was surprised to see her crying, the pain in her eyes so intense that it hurts him. "What do you mean, it isn't enough? If you love me and I love you, how is that not enough? It's more than enough Jae kyung. More than enough for me!" He scrutinized her reaction as he stares at her face.

Jae kyung sighed, looking down. "Things has changed Woo bin! A lot of things happened."

He knows exactly what she's talking about. So he tells her. "We can forget about the past Jae kyung, We can erase it in our memories, we can be together. I don't care about what happened! I don't care at all." He explains.

"No I can't. We can't! My father killed your parents, my clan destroyed yours. We took everything you hold dear and I just can't forgive myself for not even showing the slightest remorse towards my father. I should hate him. I should curse him but I don't Woo bin. I don't! That's why I can't just be with you and not face the consequences. If the council finds out about this, we will be sent to punish. We will be prosecuted! That's why I can't be with you! I have to protect my brother and sister. I have too…." She sobs.

"That won't happen! I won't allow it! JiHoo won't allow it!" Woo bin looks at her tenderly, cupping her chin.

She pulls away and said. "It's already too late. The council has been notified and they will send an army to bring us to justice soon. I'm sorry Woo bin but Seo Jin has decided. We will be leaving soon." With that said and done she stood up, slowly walking away from him. She gathered all strength, mustering all the courage she could as she force her body to move away from him. It was too hard. Too painful to leave him. But she knows she needs to, right now the only that is important is her brother and sister's safety.

"Jae .. wait .." Woo bin stands up, approaching her from behind.

"Stop right there, Woo bin! One more step and I will end my life before even the council gets the chance to take my head." She warns him, crying painfully. She heard him gasped and realizes that he stood there frozen just watching her. "So long Woobin!" She sadly spoke and with that she vanished right in front of him, leaving him shattered as he hold onto his heart.

-0-

Just this once! Junpyo thought as he was at the Kang Pei clan mansion looking at her who was taking care of the sleeping Saemael. His vivid eye sight sees her beautiful face, smiling lovingly towards SAemael as she tucks him in. He ignores the stinging pain in his heart and told himself that for the last time he would see her. He thought of it for hours now and convinces himself that he truly loves her, he will be happy for her. And he will, because even though it hurts, just by seeing her smile, looking happy is more than enough for him to move on. He was leaving. They all are. But before that, he needed to say goodbye to her. So with more discreet and swift motions, he vanished from where he stand, appearing behind Jandi who was now outside the veranda.

Jandi felt his aura and suddenly turns around eyes wide open. "Junpyo!" she steps back a little, surprised from his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes roam around to see Kang Pei vampires around, fearing that if they ever see him, jUnpyo will be killed.

"I need to see you." He walks towards her.

"For the last time Jandi." He reaches her.

Then without expecting it, she was in his arms, embracing her so tight that he was cutting her circulation. But surprisingly, it didn't bother her, in fact, she finds it comforting. She didn't know how long they were in each other's arms, nor care if someone will see them. Being this close to him just seems to right; her body yearning for his touch; relaxes as she wraps her arms around his back. God knows how much she wanted to stop the time, god knows she wanted to turn back time and wishes that she knew him the other way around. Not like this, not when she has to give him up because she has no idea how can she survive without him. Thinking about it, makes her breathing heavy, she tried to control the tears but it wasn't just possible. Crying will only make it worst but her body couldn't just bare the pain.

Junpyo felt her pulls him closer and that made him happy as he inhales her scent, treasuring every detail, every features of her body. "I love you" He whispers to her, his voice mix of longing, pain and happiness. Her sobs increases as if acknowledging his feelings, Junpyo pulls away and without hesitation, stares deeply into her eyes. She stares back at him, lost in it as flash backs from the past couple of years they've been plays back in her mind. She cries, tears falling down her perfect face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobs.

He wasn't prepared for the words she throws at him. And for the first time he finally understood her feelings for him. She did love him. In fact she loves him very much. And then he finally cries, shedding the tears that were long due. "don't be! Just tell me, tell me how you feel?" He tenderly looks at her as she nods. "I love you Gu, Junpyo! I love you very much! And I'm sorry, I'm sorry that we can't be together.. I can't do anything.. I can't fight for you when I'm bound to a promise." He understood this! He fully understood this! It was a vampire promise, bound and secured by blood, power and will and that will never be broken unless it was release by Saemael himself. And junpyo knows it was impossible, it will never happen! So without holding back, he kisses her passionately, tenderly, even just for a small period of time. Just this time. He doesn't care. Every moment was precious to him.

Jandi played with his tongue as she kisses him back with everything she goT! At peace with herself, she finally accepted that it was truly him she loves and will forever loved. Even when she is with Saemael, her heart will truly belong to him. Only him. She finally let go of her emotions as the kiss they shared were warming her soul. She will remember this, the way how he kisses her. And then finally as minutes passed, jUnpyo pulls away and cups her face.

"Good bye Geum, Jandi.!" She knows this is it for them and so she muster a smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes as she confidently held herself in front of him. She promises to herself, she wouldn't make it harder for them. Especially for him. So with all the courage she can muster, she says. "Goodbye Junpyo." With that he nods at her, turning back from her, and painfully disappears.

Jandi didn't closer her eyes, she stares at his retreating figure even though her eyes were clouded of tears. She wanted to engrave his memories in her mind and when she felt his presence gone, she finally lets her emotions sinks in as she staggers to the floor, kneeling, sobbing, embracing herself for the intense pain. She cries whole heartedly, not knowing that someone above her, looking down at the terrace, was painfully watching her. His heart breaking as he realizes, it is time to let go.

**Author's Note: thank you guys for reading this story.. here is chap 18. Hope u like it.. Mikaelv and Monirosez! Thank you for the support and reviews.. u gys are amazing!**


End file.
